Lost memories
by katatsu-chan
Summary: Deux ans après la bataille contre Némésis. Lors d'un voyage aux États-Unis, Gingka fait la rencontre d'une vielle connaissance qu'il croyait perdue a tout jamais. Mais qui sont ces gens semblent chasser cette personne ? Et quels sont leurs desseins maléfiques ? Une fois de plus Gingka et ses amis vont se battre pour préserver le monde des ténèbres. MFBeyblade NE M'APPARTIENS PAS !
1. CHAPITRE 1 : Une drôle de rencontre

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une drôle de rencontre**

Gingka descendit de l'hélicoptère d'un bond agile. Il se trouvait à New York, dans le quartier général américain de l'AMBB. Tsubasa l'y attentait. Gingka était heureux de revoir son vieil ami, après tout, cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Ce dernier était venu l'accueillir avec un grand sourire. Il avait attaché ses long cheveux d'argent en une queue de cheval et était habillé de manière élégante avec une chemise blanche et une cravate assortie à son pantalon; après tout il était en charge de la branche américaine de l'AMBB ! Il devait s'habiller en conséquence !

-Ravi de te revoir Gingka, j'espère que ton voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant commença-t-il.

-Tout s'est passé à merveille mon ami. Mais parle-moi plutôt de la raison qui t'a poussé à m'appeler.

-Après la bataille contre némésis, beaucoup de gens n'osaient plus jouer au beyblade. Cependant, cela commence tout doucement à revenir. Je pense que te voir pourrai ranimer la passion des gens pour le beyblade, voilà pourquoi je t'ai fait venir expliqua rapidement Tsubasa.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Tsubasa ! répondit le rouquin en souriant.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir perturbé ton voyage.

Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Gingka, qui, pour poursuivre son entraînement, parcourrait le monde pour affronter des adversaires, tout en aidant lorsqu'il le pouvait les gens à réparer les dégâts que la venue de Némésis avaient provoqués.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Tsubasa emmena d'abord Gingka au beypark de la ville, où les enfants furent plus qu'heureux de rencontrer un de ceux qui avait sauvé le monde. Tous voulaient montrer leurs capacités à ce bladeur qu'ils admiraient. Gingka joua au beyblade avec les enfants toutes l'après-midi et en laissa même gagner quelques-uns.

Tsubasa étant reparti, ayant beaucoup de choses à gérer à cause de son travail, il avait laissé à Gingka les clés de la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait réservé pour lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gingka emprunta alors de petites ruelles, dans le but de chercher des gens jouant au beyblade.

Il finit par se perdre comme un imbécile dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. En effet, l'endroit n'était pas très propre et quelques chiens errant y étaient en quête de nourriture.

Attiré par des bruits de toupies qui s'entrechoquent, il finit par arriver sur une petite place. Au centre, il un avait un stadium de fortune où deux toupies tournaient frénétiquement, se poursuivant l'une l'autre.

Autour du stadium, une bande d'enfants d'environ une dizaine d'années encourageaient les propriétaires des deux toupies." Allez vas-y ! '',"Écrabouille-le !"

Gingka les regarda avec amusement pendant plusieurs minutes puis décida d'aller leur parler.

"Bonjour les enfants ! Alors vous vous amusez bien !?"

-Whooaaa Mais c'est Gingka ! s'écrièrent t-ils les yeux pleins d'étoiles

-Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?

-Je ne refuse jamais un défi ! répondit-il gaiement en sortant son launcher

-Super ! Gingka Hagane va nous affronter !

-Moi d'abord ! s'écria un des gamins

-Nan moi !

\- Ohé doucement les enfants il y en aura pour tout le monde ! Intervint Gingka avant que cela ne dégénère en dispute. Chacun son tour d'accord ?

Gingka aurait bien continué a jouer pendant des heures durant, mais il commençait à se faire tard et la lumière commençait a décliner. Se connaissant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever avant midi le lendemain matin s'il rentrait trop tard. De plus, Tsubasa risquait de s'inquiéter. Ne voulant pas déranger inutilement son ami qui fournissait déjà un travail titanesque, il décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Il dit au revoir à la bande de gamin et pris congé. Avant de partir, il se retourna encore une fois vers les enfants qui avaient recommencé à jouer de plus belle, motivés par la visite surprise de Gingka. " _La passion du beyblade ne s'arrêtera jamais"_ pensa-t-il.

Il remarqua alors à ses côtés une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape. Il n'était pas très grand, voire de la même taille que les enfants que Gingka avait coachés toute l'après-midi.

La cape de l'inconnu était de couleur marron foncé et arborait des déchirures un peu partout.

Gingka ne distinguait pas son visage, mais il était vraisemblablement en train de regarder les enfants jouer. Gingka, un peu intrigué, lui demanda :

-Tu veux jouer avec eux ?

L'encapuchonné sembla surpris que Gingka lui adresse la parole et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

-Non... Et de toute façon je ne peux pas...

Sur ces mots l'enfant à la cape tourna les talons et partit en courant.

-Hé attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "je ne peux pas" !?

Gingka se lança à sa poursuite, mais le perdit rapidement " _C'est comme s'il s'était envolé"_ pensa-t-il, déçu d'avoir perdu la trace du gamin si rapidement.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Sur toute la durée du trajet qui le ramena a son hôtel (Comme il a un sens de l'orientation tout pourri, notre cher Gingka avait sorti son portable et utilisait Google Maps), Gingka repensa plusieurs fois à cette étrange rencontre et se fit la promesse de chercher ce mystérieux enfant toute la durée de son séjour quand il aurait du temps libre...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Il courait.

Il courait pour échapper à ses poursuivants, ces hommes en uniforme qui le traquaient depuis un certain temps déjà pour X raison.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé, il n'avait même pas cherché à leur adresser la parole : son instinct lui disait qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de bon et avait donc aussitôt pris la fuite, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre ces gars surentraînés. Ne disposant d'aucune aide extérieure, il faisait confiance a son instinct, et jusque-là, ce dernier ne s'était jamais trompé.

L'enfant encapuchonné se retourna, pour vérifier que ses poursuivants avaient abandonné la partie. " _Parfait"_. pensa-t-il, _"je les ai semés"._ Il s'arrêta donc de courir et repris péniblement son souffle.

Soudain, le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui " _Merde ! Pas maintenant !_ " Il s'allongea par terre et tenta de retrouver ses sens ; sa vue était trouble et l'enfant savait pertinemment que si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une cachette pour se reposer, ce corps ne tiendrait pas le coup et il finirai par s'évanouir.

De plus, la faim lui tordait le ventre. Il n'avait plus mangé depuis deux jours, si on considère le fait d'avoir fait les poubelles en quête de nourriture comptaient comme un "repas".

Son corps était lourd, il se releva à grand peine et parti à la recherche d'une planque digne de ce nom...


	2. CHAPITRE 2 : De vielles connaissances

**CHAPITRE 2 : De vielles connaissances**

-Aller debout fainéant ! Il est presque onze heures !

-Hmmm... Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu Tsubasa... gémit Gingka en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Si tu étais fatigué tu n'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt ! Rétorqua l'argenté d'un ton sec.

Tsubasa était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et essayait tant bien que mal de sortir le rouquin de son lit qu'il refusait de quitter.

-Je te rappelle que nous avons rendez-vous au gymnase dungeon et qu'il serait impoli de faire attendre Masamune et les autres !

-Roooh c'est boooon, on a largement le temps Tsubasa, il ne va pas s'envoler le gymnase... répondit Gingka, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller sur sa tête.

A ces mots, Tsubasa ouvrit brusquement les rideaux, laissant entrer dans la chambre toute la lumière de ce beau matin de printemps ensoleillé.

Gingka se redressa brusquement, il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester qu'il reçut en pleine figure tous ses vêtements. Une fois la surprise passée, le rouquin jeta un regard vers Tsubasa qui le regardait d'un œil meurtrier, l'air de dire : Habille-toi ! Et vite !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Ils se rendirent donc au gymnase dungeon. Tsubasa était encore énervé après le caprice du rouquin, mais surtout par la façon dont agissait encore Gingka à son âge.

En effet, Gingka avait 17 ans, bientôt 18 et n'avait pour ainsi dire pas beaucoup changé. Il arborait toujours la même écharpe blanche qu'il avait refusé de remplacer après la bataille contre némésis, si bien qu'elle était toute déchirée. Cela lui donnait un air "plus classe" disait-il.

En revanche, il avait délaissé son pansement sur le nez et avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui formaient désormais deux mèches de chaque côté du visage.

Il avait aussi gagné quelques centimètres et était désormais de la même taille que Kyoya.

Au niveau des vêtements, il portait une veste a capuche à manches trois quart bleue, assortie à ses chaussures bleu et rouge..

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Arrivés au gymnase, les deux amis reçurent un accueil triomphal de la part des adhérents.

Le coach Steal ayant pris sa retraite un an auparavant, le gymnase était désormais géré par les trois amis : Masamune, Zeo et Toby.

Zeo qui avait coupé ses cheveux, n'arborait plus la queue de cheval qu'il portait habituellement.

Les cheveux blancs de Toby étaient en train de s'estomper avec le temps, laissant ses cheveux châtains repousser librement.

Quant à Masamune, sa nouvelle obsession capillaire était de se couper les cheveux à ras, ce qui lui donnait un air de condamné tout juste sorti de prison.

Après quelques : "Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps !?'', des "Masamune ta nouvelle coupe est bizarre !" et des "Je suis content de te revoir !" les cinq amis commencèrent a raconter comment allaient les affaires ainsi que l'entraînement de chacun.

L'équipe dungeon leur expliqua qu'après avoir été en déclin pendant une année, le nombre des adhérents du gymnase avait recommencé à grimper en flèche. Les trois amis prévoyaient même de faire un agrandissement !

Gingka était vraiment impressionné par le travail de tout ses amis : Tsubasa, en tant que gérant de la branche américaine de l'AMBB, avait fait un excellent travail lui aussi, en organisant des tournois et en donnant de nombreux fonds aux différents gymnases de beyblade ; dont le gymnase dungeon.

Quand il apprit que l'équipe dungeon travaillait hardiment à entrainer leurs élèves, il se sentit assez inutile.

Qu'avait il fait de son côté ? Sinon parcourir le monde en s'entrainant et à jouer au beyblade partout où il passait, dans le but d'alimenter la flamme vacillante de la passion du beyblade. Le monde sortait tout juste d'une période où, après la bataille contre Némésis, les gens étaient terrifiés de jouer au beyblade.

Le rouquin fit part de ses inquiétudes à ses amis, mais fut coupé en plein milieu par Masamune :

-Oulà Oulà Gingka ! Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! Tu es une légende ! Te voir donne de l'espoir au gens ! Toutes ces personnes contre lesquelles tu as joué, elles sont heureuses de te rencontrer ! Tous ces gens vont s'entraîner d'arrache-pied dans le but de te surpasser !

-Masamune a raison enchaina toby, te voir redonne confiance à ces gens qui n'avaient plus foi en l'esprit du beyblade. Ils sont d'autant plus motivés s'ils savent que des adversaires comme toi existent.

-Donc arrête de t'en faire pour cela continua Tsubasa.

-Mais quand je vois tout le boulot que vous fournissez, j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien... se désespéra Gingka.

-Rhaaa mais tu es vraiment un crétin ! S'énerva Masamune. Tu as sauvé le monde alors arrête de te prendre la tête !

-C'est moi que tu traites de crétin !? S'enflamma Gingka.

-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici à part toi peut être ?

-T'es bien placé pour me traiter de crétin ! Bouffon !

-QUUOOOÂÂÂÂ !? Tu peux répéter le crétin !?

Les trois autres poussèrent simultanément un soupir d'agacement : ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas rester plus d'une heure dans la même pièce sans commencer à se chamailler. Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas vus depuis près d'un an.

Toby se souvint alors qu'ils avaient croisé des types bizarres récemment. Il comptait d'ailleurs sur cette rencontre pour en faire part à Tsubasa.

\- Au fait Tsubasa, des types louches sont passés au gymnase.

-Des types louches ? demanda Tsubasa, soudainement intrigué.

-Ha mais oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Zeo. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme. Ils sont entrés dans le gymnase comme si ils étaient chez eux et ont fouillé toutes les pièces : des toilettes jusqu'au local où on range les équipements !

-Savez-vous ce qu'ils recherchaient ? Questionna Tsubasa en évitant de justesse la boite de gâteau que Gingka et lui avait ramené pour manger avec les autres. Tentative ratée de Masamune de la balancer sur Gingka.

-Oui répondit Toby, une fois leurs fouilles terminées, ils nous ont demandé à Masamune et moi si on avait aperçu récemment un gamin d'à peu près cette taille-là, dit-il en illustrant ses propos avec son bras. D'après eux, il porterait un manteau à capuche marron et serait couvert d'égratignures.

-Ah je l'ai croisé ! S'écria Gingka qui repoussa d'un coup Masamune qui tentait de lui faire manger sa propre écharpe.

Tout le monde dévisageait à présent le rouquin, lui demandant silencieusement de développer ses propos.

-C'était pas plus tard qu'hier soir, expliqua Gingka, je l'ai vu quand je me suis perdu dans des quartiers qui n'étaient pas très propres " _Le gamin non plus n'était pas très propre pendant que j'y pense"._ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis rentré tard dit-il en regardant fixement Tsubasa dans le but de le faire culpabiliser de l'avoir tiré du lit.

Tsubasa lui rendit un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

-Mais qui peut être ce gamin ? Questionna Zeo.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Tsubasa, Mais si ses types ont quelque chose derrière la tête, je ne vois venir rien de bon pour nous.

-Et tu suggères de commencer par où ? Lui demanda Masamune qui avait brusquement repris son sérieux.

-Je pense que l'on devrait commencer par trouver cet enfant nous aussi, Réfléchit à voix haute Toby.

\- Et on pourra aussi retrouver ces mecs et leur faire cracher le morceau ! s'écria Masamune en frappant son poing dans sa paume.

Les autres les regardèrent d'un air horrifié.

-Bah quoi !?

-L'idée de Toby me parait franchement une meilleure option... soupira Gingka, une goutte de sueur à la manga sur la tempe.


	3. CHAPITRE 3 : On ne pensais pas le revoir

**CHAPITRE 3 : On ne pensait pas le revoir**

(Oui ce titre de chapitre est merdique mais j'avais pas d'idée)

Trois jours après leur discutions, les cinq amis n'avaient trouvés absolument aucune piste, que ce soit à propos de l'enfant ou des types en uniforme.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et leur motivation en avait pris un coup. Tsubasa avait dépêché tous les agents de l'AMBB qui patrouillaient jour et nuit, à la recherche d'informations. Initiative qui s'était pour le moment révélée infructueuse.

Gingka et Masamune étaient assis sur un canapé, dans le hall du bâtiment de l'AMBB. Masamune, qui s'ennuyait fortement avait pris pour jeu de compter toutes les personnes blondes qui rentraient dans le bâtiment. De temps en temps, il essayait d'attirer l'attention du rouquin qui lui semblait avoir l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

Gingka, quant à lui, regardait par la baie vitrée d'un air songeur. Dehors, il pleuvait à grosses gouttes, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

Sa seule source de joie actuellement était d'avoir appris le matin même la venue de Kenta aux États-Unis. Il était censé arriver en fin d'après-midi, et avait promis de les rejoindre directement à l'AMBB dès que son avion aura atterri.

Mais en attendant, les recherches se poursuivaient, sans résultat.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tsubasa sortit de son bureau avec un de ses subordonnés. Gingka le vit et se leva pour le rejoindre.

L'argenté vit arriver Gingka, Masamune sur ses talons, donna ses dernières instructions à son employé puis alla à la rencontre de ses deux amis.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Questionna Gingka, dont l'inactivité commençait à lui peser.

-Peut être bien ! Lui répondit Tsubasa avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Mon employé vient de me prévenir que les hommes en uniforme ont étés repérés du côté des anciens quartiers populaires qui ont étés détruits lord des tremblements de terre occasionnés par l'arrivée de Némésis...

-Où est-ce ?! Le coupa Gingka avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir ses explications.

-Attends Gingka... Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien ! Cela fait déjà un moment ! Ils se seront sûrement déjà déplacés d'ici que tu arrives sur place !

-Je me débrouillerai.

Après que Tsubasa lui ai donné le lieu exact de leur localisation. Gingka sortit du bâtiment en trombe, se fichant totalement de la pluie qui avait redoublé.

-J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver... s'inquiéta l'argenté.

Il aurai bien aimé accompagner son ami, mais ses fonctions de directeur l'en empêchaient.

-T'inquiète pas pour lui Tsubasa, le rassura Masamune. C'est un bladeur légendaire après tout, il sait se débrouiller.

-Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas l'aider toi !? Lui rétorqua Tsubasa sur un ton de reproche.

-Trop tard ! Il est déjà parti !

Tsubasa soupira ; Masamune était vraiment un imbécile ; attachant certes ; mais un imbécile.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka était de très mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? D'abord la frustration de 3 jours de recherches infructueuses, ensuite le fait que le métro qu'il avait pris pour gagner du temps soit tombé en panne, ce qui l'avait forcé à continuer sa route en courant. Cela l'aurai moyennement dérangé s'il n'y avait pas en plus cette p***** de pluie !

Il était complètement trempé lorsqu'il arriva à destination, et pour ne rien arranger à se affaires : évidemment il n'y avait personne !

-hé toi ! Que fais-tu ici !?

Gingka sursauta à ces paroles et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpelé. Ce dernier était beaucoup trop bien habillé pour aller à un gala et le rouquin compris donc immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Pris soudainement d'une forte envie de fracasser quelque chose, Gingka arma son launcher, son adversaire faisant de même.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Sans autre forme de procès, Gingka lui envoya un de ses coups spéciaux dans la figure. L'inconnu fut battu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et fut envoyé valser à 10 m plus loin.

" _Si il y en a un ici les autres ne sont sûrement pas loin"_ se dit-il.

Gingka se mit donc immédiatement à la recherche des autres hommes.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Par ici ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Un des hommes venait de débouler au coin d'une rue, surprenant le gamin au manteau qui, déjà affaibli, ne ferait pas long feu si une course poursuite s'engageait. Cependant, il n'avait pas trop le choix et détala aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient le porter.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que leur proie tentait de les semer dans les rues sinueuses de la cité à moitié détruite. Le terrain accidenté ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

En revanche, l'état du terrain ne semblait pas déranger plus que cela le gamin qu'ils poursuivaient. L'enfant semblait même tirer avantage de cette faiblesse et avait compris que c'était sa seule chance de leur échapper dans son état. En effet, il était tellement à bout de forces qu'il tombait parfois de tout son long pour se relever et repartir de plus belle.

Les poursuivants savaient pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'envoyer leurs toupies sur le gamin, sachant qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de le ramener sans égratignure.

Soudain, l'enfant tomba à genoux et ne se releva pas. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et du sang macula ses vêtements.

" _Allez relève toi !"_ demanda-t-il désespérément à son corp qui refusait de répondre.

Il jeta un regard en arrière et vit que ses poursuivants étaient presque sur lui. Il sortit le couteau qui était caché dans sa ceinture, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Ça y'est, il était encerclé, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire.

-Alors sale gosse ! Fini de courir à ce que je vois ? se moqua l'un des poursuivants.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu ne peux plus t'échapper !? Renchérit un autre.

Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il préféra se ruer sur le dernier qui avait parlé et lui asséna un coup de couteau si rapide que l'homme eu tout juste le temps d'éviter.

L'enfant s'était immédiatement reculé pour ne pas se prendre un coup ; il n'allait pas aggraver encore plus son état quand même !

L'homme s'en était tiré avec une coupure assez profonde saignant abondamment qui lui allait du haut de la pommette jusqu'à la lèvre.

Le gamin avait un sacré instinct de survie et n'allait pas se laisser prendre si facilement, peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Cependant, le cercle autour de lui se resserrait dangereusement.

-Laissez le tranquille ! Cria une voix

Le gamin et ses poursuivants se retournèrent tous simultanément. Un rouquin pointait son launcher vers eux, prêt à en découdre.

Les hommes en uniforme réagirent au quart de tour et enclenchèrent eux aussi leurs launchers.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Un combat enragé commença alors.

Les adversaires de Gingka n'étaient pas extrêmement puissants mais seul contre tous, il avait un peu de mal à les abattre.

Gingka battit un à un ses adversaires. Voyant qu'ils perdaient la partie, un des hommes s'était retiré du combat pour capturer le gamin qui essayait de s'éclipser en douce, pendant que ses poursuivants ne faisaient pas attention à lui.

Il le saisit par la capuche et l'enfant commença à se débattre. Le rouquin l'ayant remarqué, il se décida à utiliser son coup spécial en direction de l'homme qui le maintenait.

-Aller vas-y Pegasus ! Tornade Cosmique !

Le coup de Gingka eu pour effet de vaincre ses derniers adversaires et d'envoyer valser le type.

-Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Gingka au gamin qui n'avais plus son capuchon.

L'enfant se tourna vers le rouquin qui s'arrêta net et ouvrit des grands yeux de surprise en reconnaissant celui qui se tenait devant lui :

L'enfant avait des yeux de dragon d'une magnifique couleur dorée. Cependant, ils étaient soulignés de cernes trahissant une grande fatigue.

Sa peau était tannée et contrastait avec la blancheur des ses cheveux coiffés en pics, fendu à gauche par une mèche de cheveux rouge sang.

Il avait des égratignures sur tout le corp et ses vêtements n'étaient pas en meilleur état : son kimono court était déchiré un peu partout et son pantacourt assorti n'était pas en très grande forme non plus.

Gingka peinait à se remettre de sa surprise.

-R...Ryuga !?

-...T'es qui ? Rétorqua se dernier

La surprise du rouquin était à présent a son comble.

" _Il ne me reconnait pas ?"_


	4. CHAPITRE 4 : l'identité des poursuivants

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'identité des poursuivants**

Kenta venait juste d'arriver à l'AMBB, un employé était venu le chercher à l'aéroport pour l'y conduire.

La pluie s'était un peu calmée mais le vert couru quand même se mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment.

Pendant ces deux années, Kenta avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres et avait maintenant 14 ans.

Il portait une chemise à manches courtes jaune pâle avec l'emblème de sa toupie sur la poche.

On l'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Tsubasa, dont le visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire quand il le vit.

Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever pour lui serrer la main que Masamune lui sauta dessus en lui demandant si son voyage s'était bien passé.

-Masamune tu m'étouffes ! se plaignit l'adolescent tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire desserrer sa prise.

-Ah oups désolé ! Réagit ce dernier en le lâchant immédiatement.

Leurs retrouvailles furent de courte durée : le téléphone de Masamune sonna, c'était Zeo et Toby qui lui demandaient de l'aide au gymnase. L'excité salua donc ses deux amis et parti plus vite qu'une fusée.

-Eh ben dis donc ! Toujours aussi rapide celui-là ! Fit remarquer Kenta qui se remettait encore du "câlin" de Masamune.

\- Tu n'as pas idée... Lui répondit l'argenté en poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

Kenta remarqua alors que son ami avait l'air soucieux et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tsubasa lui exposa en détail la situation. À peine eu-t-il fini ses explications qu'un Gingka trempé et complètement paniqué déboula dans la pièce, enfonçant à moitié la porte, tenant dans ses bras un Ryuga miniature en piteux état.

Le vert et l'argenté déjà étonnés de la brusque arrivée de Gingka, restèrent figés pendant une bonne poignée de secondes en reconnaissant celui que Gingka tenait dans ses bras.

Tsubasa se précipita vers Gingka et l'assomma alors de questions. Le rouquin qui peinait déjà à reprendre son souffle ne l'écoutait même pas.

 _Flashback_

 _-Tu...Tu ne me reconnais pas Ryuga ?!_

 _L'intéressé recula méfiant ; après tout, ce roux à l'air idiot pouvait tout aussi bien lui tendre un piège._

 _Cependant, son instinct lui disait le contraire. C'est pourquoi il ne partit pas aussitôt en courant._

 _-T'es qui !? se répéta-t-il._

 _Tout était embrouillé dans la tête de Gingka ; "_ ** _Il a perdu la mémoire ? ?"_** _Le rouquin, repensant à sa relation plus qu'ambiguë avec Ryuga à l'époque, décida de ne pas trop développer sa réponse, pour gagner la confiance du gamin._

 _-Heuuu... Je m'appelle Gingka... Tu ne me reconnais peut être pas mais disons... qu'on se connaissait._

 _ **"Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'on était limite des ennemis"**_

 _Ryuga, toujours aussi méfiant, le regardait maintenant avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien et les paroles énigmatiques de Gingka de lui ne facilitaient pas la tâche._

 _Mais il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps ; ses vertiges le reprenaient. Il commença à cracher du sang. Le rouquin se précipita vers lui._

 _-Est ce que ça va aller ?_

 _Le petit Ryuga ne pût répondre : il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et ce fut le trou noir._

 _Fin du flashback_

Kenta était resté figé sur place, complètement choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : un mini Ryuga couvert de sang et d'égratignures, des cernes sous ses yeux fermés où on pouvait quand même y lire la douleur.

 _"Non c'est pas possible"_ pensa-t-il. Il l'avait pourtant vu mourir sous ses yeux, après lui avoir confié son pouvoir.

Après ça, Kenta s'en était voulu pendant des mois de n'avoir pas pu le sauver. Et maintenant qu'il avait réussi à tourner la page, voilà qu'il réapparaissait !

Kenta resta planté là pendant que Gingka et Tsubasa emmenaient en urgence Ryuga à l'infirmerie de l'AMBB.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Ryuga n'avait pas repris conscience.

Nos amis étaient retournés sur les lieux où on avait trouvé Ryuga et avaient réussi à capturer un des hommes, qui était maintenant en cellule en train d'être interrogé.

-Mais tu vas parler bordel ! S'énerva Masamune en frappant son poing contre la table.

-Hé ho surveille ton langage quand même ! S'énerva Toby.

L'homme n'avait pas daigné dire un mot depuis sa capture, au grand dam de nos héros, dont l'énervement redoublait de jour en jour.

Kenta, de son côté, passait toutes ses journées au chevet de Ryuga.

Gingka entra dans la pièce et demanda comment avançait l'interrogatoire.

-Rien ! Que dalle ! s'écria Masamune qui sortit en bousculant Gingka.

-Oulà ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort ! remarqua Gingka.

-Bâ ! Tu connais Masamune : il a du mal à garder son calme quand quelque chose l'énerve lui répondit Toby.

Gingka fixait l'homme qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser à les faire poireauter inutilement quand un détail sur son uniforme le frappa : Un "D" majuscule stylisé arborant des pointes partout. LE SIGLE DE LA NÉBULEUSE NOIRE !

L'expression de Gingka se durcit.

-Tu fais partie de la Nébuleuse Noire n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à l'homme juste pour s'en assurer.

-Bingo ! Vous avez enfin remarqué ! C'est pas trop tôt je commençais à m'ennuyer ! confirma-t-il avec un air provoquant sur le visage.

\- Pour quelle raison en avez-vous après Ryuga ? Questionna Gingka.

Le fait d'avoir été découvert semblait avoir délié la langue de l'homme qui répondit aussitôt :

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mes supérieurs nous on dit de le capturer vivant.

-Et pourquoi est- il dans cet état ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Absolument rien. Continua le sbire de l'organisation diabolique, Après la bataille contre Némésis, le pouvoir de sa toupie a sauvé le gamin, mais son pouvoir n'est pas suffisant pour le maintenir en vie, c'est pourquoi il a pris cette apparence et qu'il tombe régulièrement dans le coma.

Tout était à présent plus clair. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient peu à peu, bien qu'il reste encore des zones d'ombre...


	5. CHAPITRE 5 : La NN passe à l'attaque

**CHAPITRE 5 : La Nébuleuse Noire passe à l'attaque.**

Après leur victoire contre Némésis, Kyoya (je sens venir les fangirls) était retourné auprès de sa famille.

Son père tenait une grande entreprise et s'était porté volontaire pour aider à reconstruire les bâtiments détruits par le dieu de la destruction. Kyoya l'avait donc rejoint pour l'assister.

D'ailleurs, Kyoya sortait d'une réunion interminable ayant pour but de reloger toutes les personnes sinistrées : la venue du dieu avait eu beaucoup de conséquences qui ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se régler en quelques jours.

Le vert avait donc rendu service à son paternel surchargé de travail en allant à cette réunion ennuyeuse. Il s'était pourtant forcé à écouter, sachant que le sort de beaucoup de personnes en dépendait. Il s'était d'ailleurs habillé pour l'occasion : une chemise blanche toute simple avec une cravate verte, bien qu'il préférait ses vêtements décontractés habituels. La réunion s'était terminée tard dans la nuit.

Kyoya marchait à présent dans les rues de Kyoto, pour rentrer à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Nile et Damure.

Le vert se sentait observé depuis plusieurs minutes, il avait emprunté des ruelles sinueuses mais rien à faire. Il ressentait toujours cette impression.

Arrivé dans un terrain vague, Kyoya perdit patience :

-Tu vas arrêter de te cacher oui !?

Une toupie surgit alors des ténèbres, Kyoya ne l'avait jamais vue et son possesseur restait invisible. Le vert ne daigna même pas armer son launcher et regarda la toupie adverse avec dédain ;

-Je ne me bats pas contre les lâches ! Montre-toi si tu en as le courage !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se dessina dans la noirceur de la nuit : l'inconnu portait une longue cape noire dont la capuche recouvrait le visage, cependant, on pouvait y voir se dessiner un petit sourire narquois.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça ! lança Kyoya en sortant son launcher.

Il lança sa toupie, qui se précipita immédiatement sur celle de l'inconnu.

-Aller Leone ! Écrabouille moi cet imbécile vite fait bien fait qu'on puisse rentrer en vitesse !

Le type encapuchonné tourna alors les talons, sa toupie le suivant, incitant Kyoya à le suivre.

-Reviens sale lâche ! S'écria Kyoya en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Les deux adversaires couraient maintenant dans les rues, leurs toupies se percutant régulièrement.

La toupie adverse fut bientôt envoyée dans les airs par Leone.

-Parfait ! Continue comme ça !

-Tu crois vraiment que cela va suffire pour vaincre mon blaze Falcon !?

L'inconnu (qui était en fait une inconnue) s'était enfin décidé a parler. La jeune fille envoya sa toupie, qui était sortie indemne du coup de Leone, vers ce dernier. Balze Falcon s'était entouré d'une inquiétante aura bleue foncée, et frappa Leone avec tellement de force qu'une explosion envoya valser ce dernier. Bientôt suivi par son maitre qui fut happé par le souffle de l'explosion.

Mais Kyoya se releva aussitôt, son esprit de bladeur plus enflammé que jamais. Le vert sut qu'il ne l'emporterait pas s'il ne prenait pas son adversaire au sérieux.

La course-poursuite dans les rues se poursuivit, de nombreuses explosions retentirent. Mais les deux adversaires n'avaient pas encore déployés toute leur puissance.

\- Maintenant Leone ! Rugissement tempétueux du Lion !

-Blaze Falcon ! Jugement des Cieux !

Les deux toupies de rencontrèrent avec une puissance inouïe, il y eu une grande explosion, qui souleva tellement de poussière que les deux adversaires durent attendre un moment avant d'apercevoir leurs toupies respectives.

Ils relancèrent leurs toupies à l'assaut. Mais le contact fut empêché par l'arrivée de deux autres toupies.

Kyoya pesta quand il reconnut les toupies de ses deux amis : Scorpio et Horuseus.

La jeune fille, sachant pertinemment que si elle combattait à trois contre un, elle perdrait, préféra rappeler sa bey et lança :

-La prochaine fois, vient sans tes petits amis !

Sur ce mot, elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _À la montagne de brume, au même moment..._

Dinamis était paisiblement en train de regarder les étoiles. Le ciel, particulièrement dégagé, était d'une beauté incroyable. En ce printemps particulièrement doux, la constellation du lion était bien visible.

Dinamis eu un sourire lorsqu'il repensa à l'impétuosité du bladeur à qui était associée cette constellation.

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des pas et vit arriver Tithi, qui, après avoir sauvé le monde, était parti avec lui.

Bien que très différents caractère et d'âge, les deux bladeurs étaient rapidement devenus amis et s'entendaient à merveille. L'énergie du plus petit mettant de bonne humeur le plus grand et le calme de ce dernier apaisant le plus petit. Ils s'entrainaient souvent ensemble et faisait des duels l'un contre l'autre.

-Les étoiles sont vraiment jolies ce soir ! fit remarquer Tithi.

Dinamis ne répondit pas, songeur. Lui qui avait l'habitude de décrypter les messages envoyés par le ciel, venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. Un signe des étoiles qui lui annonçait que rien de bon n'était à venir.

-Dinamis ? L'appela Tithi, voyant que son ami avait soudainement changé d'expression, passant de la sérénité à l'effroi.

Dinamis se releva brusquement.

\- Il faut prévenir Gingka et les autres, j'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment Tithi !

-Ho mais tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Une voix inconnue se fit entendre derrière nos deux amis qui sursautèrent. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de longues capes aussi noires que la nuit leur faisaient face.

Les intrus enclenchèrent leurs launchers, prêts à se battre.

Quel que soit l'identité de ces types, ils n'étaient sûrement pas là pour prendre le thé et Dinamis comme Tithi sortirent également leurs toupies.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Un combat féroce à deux contre deux s'engagea, Dinamis et Tithi avaient l'avantage, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps : une pluie de coups s'abattit sur leurs deux toupies.

-Alors que dites-vous de la puissance de mon flame Cassiopea !? Dit un des bladeur en rabattant sa capuche en arrière.

L'inconnu était plutôt jeune, sa peau était tannée et ses cheveux de la couleur de la nuit. Ses yeux rieurs étaient rouge sang et il avait l'air de bien s'amuser à attaquer sans merci la jade Jupiter de Dinamis.

\- Calme-toi un peu Haruto. Lui lança son coéquipier en dévoilant son visage lui aussi.

L'autre avait de longs et soyeux cheveux bonds. Il était beaucoup moins emballé que son coéquipier et toisait les deux bladeurs légendaires avec tout le dédain que pouvaient dégager ses froids yeux d'argent. Sa toupie, dark chamaleontis (prononcez kamaléontis, c'est la constellation du caméléon, et oui ça existe j'ai vérifié) assénait à Death Quezalcoalt des coups puissant que le petit peinait à encaisser.

-Arrête d'être si ennuyeux Jin, lui rétorqua son compagnon. Mais je peux comprendre que tu aies envie d'en finir rapidement... continua-t-il en jetant un regard à son acolyte.

Le fameux Jin acquiesça au sous-entendu d' Haruto et stoppa ses attaques pour faire rejoindre a sa toupie celle de son compagnon.

-Coup spécial commun ! Riposte Tempête !

Dinamis et Tithi se regardèrent et hochèrent simultanément la tête se mettant d'accord pour utiliser leurs coups spéciaux.

Eux aussi avaient travaillés leurs attaques en duos et avaient développé un coup spécial ensemble.

-Coup spécial ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps, Mirage étoilé !

Il y eu un grand choc suivi d'un nuage de poussière. Les quatre toupies s'étaient arrêtées !

\- Pff Égalité ! râlla Haruto en ramassant sa toupie et celle de son équipier.

Les deux inconnus partirent donc sans demander leur reste.

Jin se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux amis et les menaça :

-La prochaine fois ne se passera pas comme cela !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _Loin, très loin de là..._

 _ **Un homme caché dans l'ombre d'une salle remplie d'écrans arborait un rictus satisfait, son costume flambant neuf contrastant avec son visage à moitié**_ _ **robotisé.**_

 _ **Il tenait à la main une flûte de champagne vide, dont il avait certainement déjà fini le contenu depuis un bout de temps.**_

 _ **L'un des écrans montrait le réseau de caméras de surveillance de la ville de Kyoto, et l'homme semblait particulièrement intéressé par une scène où un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et avec des cicatrices sur la joue engueulait deux autres garçons ; l'un avec une mèche rousse et un étrange maquillage orange sous les yeux, et l'autre avec une coupe afro que notre homme trouvait absolument ridicule.**_

 _ **-Il semblerait que nous nous soyons fait interrompre, pensa-t-il à voix haute.**_

 _ **Mais l'homme n'en accordait pas la moindre importance, jugeant par son sourire sadique de plus en plus étendu.**_

 _ **Il se resservit un verre et le dégusta longuement.**_

 _ **-Rien de tel qu'un verre de jus d'Orange de qualité pour savourer sa victoire prochaine...**_


	6. CHAPITRE 6 : On reprends du service

**CHAPITRE 6 : On reprend du service**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose que sentit Ryuga, qui était encore complètement dans les vapes, fut la sensation du drap du lit contre sa peau. La seconde, l'odeur de médicament emplissant ses narines.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Complètement paniqué, il rejeta les couvertures, arracha ses perfusions ; non sans s'arracher à moitié la peau en même temps et sauta du lit.

Il ouvrit dans un grand bruit la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où il était alité et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

 _Peu après..._

Gingka et Kenta étaient en chemin pour aller à la chambre de Ryuga.

-Tu dis qu'il a perdu la mémoire !?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Gingka. En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air de me reconnaitre. Mais j'espère qu'il sera plus gentil ! Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Rêve pas trop Gingka ! Rigola le vert

En arrivant à proximité de la chambre, ils virent que la porte était grande ouverte, ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Ryuga avait disparu !

Gingka appela aussitôt Tsubasa.

-C'est compris ! Je lance tous mes employés à sa recherche !

Gingka et Kenta se mirent à chercher eux aussi. Ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, un des employés dit à Gingka.

-Je viens de le voir passer par ici !

-OK merci ! Remercia le rouquin qui se précipita dans la direction indiquée.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Ryuga, qui finit par tomber sur un cul de sac.

Gingka le rattrapa en quelques secondes et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, totalement essoufflé (c'est qu'il court vite ce Ryuga).

Ryuga était complètement affolé, c'était compréhensible après tout, il s'était réveillé dans un endroit inconnu, après s'être fait courser pendant un bon moment par des gens qui ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Il ressemblait par son attitude à un animal blessé poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Gingka tenta de le rassurer :

\- Calme-toi... Tout va bien, on ne te veut aucun mal. Dit-il en tentant de de rapprocher.

Ryuga eu un mouvement de recul. S'il avait été un animal, il aurait été prêt à bondir.

Kenta accouru alors. Gingka le prévint de ne pas s'approcher.

A l' instant où Ryuga avait vu Kenta, une drôle d'impression l'avait envahi. Il avait l'impression de connaitre cet adolescent aux cheveux verts qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

Un violent mal de tête le prit et une image s'imposa à son esprit : le même adolescent aux cheveux verts mais un peu plus jeune, pleurant avec un poisson dans la main. Puis une autre image vint à son tour : toujours le même gamin, qui cette fois portait un grand manteau, tenait sa toupie et arborait un grand sourire.

Retour à la réalité, le fameux gamin aux cheveux verts (qui n'était plus trop un gamin ) s'était doucement approché du blanc qui se tenait la tête dans une main attendant que son mal de crâne passe.

-Ryuga, commença le vert. Tu me reconnais ?

Un nom s'imposa alors à l'esprit du blanc qui avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-K..Kenta ?

Le visage du vert s'illumina d'un grand sourire;

-Ryuga ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu te souviens de moi !?

-pas...pas vraiment... Répondit l'intéressé.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Tous les protagonistes étaient réunis dans le bureau de Tsubasa. On avait donné à Ryuga des vêtements tous neufs, pareils à ceux qu'il portait précédemment, pour remplacer sa blouse d'hôpital.

-Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? Questionna Tsubasa.

-J'ai parfois quelques flashback...mais rien de bien précis...

-Depuis quand ces types étaient à ta recherche ? Enchaîna Gingka.

-...Je n'en sais rien... Quelques mois peuvent être ? Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais au milieu de nulle part. Puis j'ai été capturé et emmené dans leur quartier général. J'ai réussi à m'échapper mais ils me poursuivent depuis... Je n'en sais vraiment rien ! Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête ! Des fois je m'évanoui et me réveille une semaine plus tard sans savoir pourquoi, ni ce qui se passe !

Voyant que Ryuga commençais à s'embrouiller, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour les questions.

Ryuga était totalement perdu, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi on le pourchassait, et qui étaient ses personnes qui l'aidaient ! Si seulement sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas des tours ! Tous ses souvenirs étaient entourés d'un voile brumeux qui refusait de se dissiper.

Il s'était réveillé dans la forêt, avec pour seul vêtement sur lui qu'une veste blanche trop grande pour lui, et l'étrange impression que ce corp n'était pas le sien. Un dragon de couleur rouge l'avait informé qu'il s'appelait Ryuga, puis plus rien.

Il écoutait distraitement la conversation des trois autres, quand ils prononcèrent un nom qui lui était familier :

-S'il s'agit de la Nébuleuse noire, Doji est forcément derrière tout ça.

-Mais il n'était pas mort celui-là ? Questionna Kenta.

-Nan il est bien vivant, intervint Ryuga.

Les trois autres se retournèrent sur lui, étonnés qu'il leur adresse la parole.

-Quand j'ai été capturé, ce Doji était là. Il a parlé de réincarnation et de fragments d'étoiles... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Merci pour l'info. Le remercia Gingka. Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs de cela, nous devons contacter les autres bladeurs légendaires...

Ils appelèrent d'abord Nile et Damure, sachant que Kyoya était avec eux.

-Salut Gingka ! Le salua l'Africain.

-Salut Damure, content de te revoir ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

-Parfaitement bien, merci Gingka. Je suppose que tu veux parler à Kyoya ?

-En effet répondit le rouquin en hochant la tête. Est ce qu'il est là ?

-Je vais le chercher, mais je te préviens, il est de très mauvaise humeur !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Damure, on a l'habitude. Lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Damure sortit du champ de vision de la webcam pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du bladeur aux cheveux verts, qui, toujours en pyjama, avait l'air de ne pas avoir fini sa nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gingka ? Râlla le nouveau venu.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Kyoya, ironisa le rouquin en notant que le vert ne l'avait même pas salué. Il se trouve que nous avons quelques problèmes...

-Et tu as besoin de moi pour les régler, je me trompe ? Enchaina l'autre bladeur avec un ton ironique lui aussi.

-En quelque sorte, continua le rouquin ignorant la provocation de son rival, il s'agit de la Nébuleuse Noire en fait.

À ces mots, l'expression de Kyoya devint sérieuse et il demanda à Gingka plus de détails.

 _Après quelques explications..._

-Je sais pas vraiment si ça a un rapport avec tout ce que tu m'a dis Gingka, mais la nuit dernière, une mystérieuse fille m'a attaqué...

Mais le vert n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre sonnerie retentit, signe que Gingka avait un autre appel vidéo.

Dinamis et Tithi apparurent sur l'écran.

-Gingka j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle ! D'après les étoiles, une nouvelle menace se profile à l'horizon !

-On sait Dinamis, on en a fait les frais, et Kyoya aussi !

Tithi apparu à son tour sur l'écran et continua:

-On s'est fait attaquer ! Par des gens pas sympa qui portaient des capes !

-Tu penses que ça a un lien avec mon attaque ? demanda Kyoya, qui était toujours en ligne.

-Tu t'es fait attaquer aussi yoyo ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS YOYO TITHI !

-En tout cas, continua Gingka, il va falloir réunir les bladeurs légendaires.

-Ça veut dire qu'on reprend du service ? lui demanda Kenta qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

-T'a tout compris, on reprend du service ! Lui répondit Gingka en souriant.


	7. CHAP 7 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées

**CHAPITRE 7 : Des retrouvailles mouvementées**

Gingka et les autres avaient réussi à contacter King, qui parcourrait le monde à la recherche de bladeurs puissants, et lui avaient demandé de venir les rejoindre à Metal Bey city.

Madoka et Yuki étant déjà sur place, ils les avaient simplement informés de leur arrivée imminente.

Ils avaient aussi contacté le temple de Belin pour joindre Aguma, qui avait fait la paix avec ses anciens rivaux. Le grand musclé avait promis de les rejoindre très prochainement.

Le seul qui était resté injoignable était Chris, mais le rouquin ne s'inquiétait pas : le blond possédait un incroyable réseau d'informations du fait de son ancienne profession et les rejoindrait dès qu'il serait au courant.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Il avait été décidé que seuls Gingka et Kenta retourneraient au Japon, du fait de la charge de travail des autres.

Ils avaient bien sûr emmené le petit Ryuga _**(décidément le mot petit et Ryuga ne vont pas ensemble)**_ ****avec eux Ne connaissant pas les projets de la Nébuleuse Noire le concernant, ils devaient le mettre hors de portée sans que l'organisation maléfique le sache.

Actuellement, le trio était dans un avion pour le Japon. Ryuga dormait, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait à côté de Gingka. Ce dernier s'étant fait plaisir en commandant un hamburger, après tout il n'en avait pas mangé depuis un bout de temps, trop occupé par son entraînement.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et prirent un train direct pour Metal Bey city.

Gingka n'avait pas informé les autres de la présence de Ryuga, il avait mentionné un enfant pourchassé par la _Nébuleuse Noire_ sans préciser de qui il s'agissait.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait confirmé aux autres la présence de Doji, et s'était renfermé dans son mutisme, un air blasé sur le visage.

Kenta le couvait du regard comme une mère poule. Perdre son ami une fois lui avait suffi, il ne voulait plus jamais que cela arrive de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent au B-Pit tard dans la soirée. Madoka, qui avait veillé pour les accueillir, somnolait sur son comptoir.

-Hey Madoka ! Devine qui c'eeeest ! Hurla le rouquin en déboulant dans la boutique, suivi de près par Kenta, puis de beaucoup moins près par Ryuga.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, prête à faire face à d'éventuels voleurs. Un grand sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut ses amis et elle se précipita enlacer le vert et le rouquin.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir les garçons !

-Ha ha moi aussi Madoka ! Lui répondit le rouquin, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus ! Continua Kenta.

Ryuga était resté en retrait, sachant très bien qu'il était de trop dans ces retrouvailles ô combien touchantes _**(C'était ironique)**_.

-Vous devez être fatigués les garçons ! Je vais tout de suite préparer vos chambres !

-En fait Madoka... commença Kenta.

-...On a un invité surprise... termina Gingka en pointant du doigt Ryuga, qui était jusque-là resté à l'écart du petit groupe.

La brunette fut d'abord étonnée en reconnaissant le gamin qui se tenait devant elle, puis des étoiles s'allumèrent dans ses yeux :

-Il est trooooooop craquant !

-HEIN !?

Gingka et Kenta ne s'attendaient mais alors pas du tout à cette réaction de la part de la mécanicienne, qui s'était précipitée faire un "groooooos câlin" au Ryuga miniature.

Ils s'étaient plutôt attendu à des : "vous voulez aider ce connard après tout ce qu'il a fait !?" plutôt que ça.

Ryuga tentait de s'échapper tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de la brune et ne garda pas longtemps son calme.

-Mais tu vas m'lâcher bordel ! S'enflamma-t-il en repoussant violemment Madoka qui se tourna vers Gingka en lui demandant où il avait trouvé ce bout de chou trop mignon.

Gingka, qui tombait de fatigue après cette journée de voyage, lui répondit :

-On te l'expliquera demain tu veux bien ? Parce que pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de dormir...

Madoka se détacha enfin d'un Ryuga exaspéré et monta à l'étage, pour préparer trois couchages supplémentaires.

-Elle est énergique hein !? Demanda ironiquement Gingka à Ryuga.

-Elle est chiante oui ! Lui répondit rageusement ce dernier.

Là-dessus, Kenta et Gingka eurent un gros fou rire.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, Yuki arriva de bonne heure au B-Pit, pressé de revoir ses deux amis.

Le brun avait beaucoup grandi ces deux dernières années et avait maintenant l'air bien plus mature. Il avait troqué ses grosses lunettes rondes contre des lunettes ovales de taille moyenne qui lui donnait un air de beau gosse sérieux.

Au niveau des vêtements, il portait une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches. Il portait par-dessus, un pull sans manches bleu foncé dans le style uniforme scolaire.

Il entra dans la boutique, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ryuga miniature.

Yuki tomba sur les fesses et pointa du doigt l'autre qui en avait plus que marre de toutes ces réactions bizarres.

-Que... Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !? s'écria Yuki, complètement désorienté.

Kenta arriva au même moment dans la boutique, voyant que Yuki avait quelques difficultés avec le nouveau venu.

\- Calme-toi Yuki ! On va tout t'expliquer en détail !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon de Madoka, autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux.

-Ah je vois. déclara Yuki après quelques explications. Et donc vous avez décidé de vous en occuper pour que la NN ne le retrouve pas.

Il prit Gingka à part et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment une bonne idée Gingka ? Enfin je veux dire...on n'était pas en très bons thermes avec lui...

Gingka regarda Ryuga, qui enfournait sa 4ème chocolatine sous l'œil bienveillant de Kenta puis revint sur Yuki qui le regardait d'un air sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a perdu la mémoire donc ça ne devrais pas poser de problèmes. Et puis au pire, il n'a pas L-Drago donc on peut le fréquenter sans craindre de se faire carboniser, ironisa-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ryuga c'est ta combientième chocolatine là ? Demanda Madoka.

-Cinquième. Lui répondit-il.

-Laisse le manger Madoka. Après tout il est en pleine croissance ! Se moqua Gingka en regardant l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin, fier de sa petite blague.

Les sourcils de Ryuga se froncèrent plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il balança avec force la fameuse chocolatine, vers le rouquin, qui la reçu en pleine figure.

-En tout cas il sait bien viser. Déclara Yuki, se moquant à son tour de son ami.


	8. CHAPITRE 8 : la situation se complique

**CHAPITRE 8 : La situation se complique**

Quelques jours après les retrouvailles entre Gingka et les autres, King avait enfin atterri au Japon.

N'étant pas très futé, il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec l'achat de son billet d'avion et s'était rapidement dirigé vers le QG de l'AMBB de Metal Bey city, pour oublier son moment difficile à l'aéroport.

Il shoota dans une cannette vide qui trainait, maudissant cette maudite caissière, quand l'atmosphère devint soudainement pesante.

-Les enfants ne devraient pas ssse promener tous ssseuls le sssoir...

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai 17 ans !

-Mais c'est qu'il ose me répondre le sssale gossse !

\- C'est qui que tu traites de gosse ?! Répliqua King. C'est plutôt toi qui est bizarre ! T'as vu ta façon de parler !?

En effet, ce dernier avait une étrange façon de prolonger les 's' de ses phrases, à la manière d'un serpent.

L'inconnu portait une cape noire, mais sa capuche était rabaissée. Ce dernier avait des cheveux rouges avec une mèche jaune sur le devant. Il avait les cheveux courts, mais un peu plus longs sur le devant, on ne voyait donc pas son visage, à part le sourire sadique figé sur son visage. Il portait également deux espèces de barrettes en forme d'œil de chaque cote de son visage.

-Tsssss... Sort plutôt ta toupie ! Le mit en garde l'inconnu en sortant la sienne.

-Pas de problème le serpent ! Répondit-il en sortant son launcher.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

-Je vais te faire une petite démonstration de ma puissance ! Déclara King. En avant Variares !

La toupie de ce dernier fonça à toute vitesse vers son adversaire. Il commença à bombarder d'attaques puissantes cette dernière, qui bizarrement, arrivait à éviter chaque assaut de King.

-Mais c'est quoi ça !? S'écria ce dernier, ayant remarqué les mouvements étranges de la toupie de son adversaire.

En effet, cette dernière se mouvait à la manière d'un serpent, ce qu'il lui permettait d'esquiver toutes les attaques de King, et faisant faisait perdre de l'endurance à Variares.

La toupie de King stoppa ses attaques et s'arrêta. _"Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Si je n'attaque pas, je vais bêtement perdre toute mon endurance et je perdrais par arrêt de rotation !"_

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! S'énerva King, Variares coup spécial ! Attaque tonnerre du King !

Une aura rouge apparu autour du jeune bladeur ainsi que de sa toupie qui fonça à toute vitesse sur son adversaire, chargée d'énergie.

Le coup frappa de plein fouet sa cible, provoquant une explosion qui dégagea un nuage de poussière.

-Mauvais coup le sssale gossse !

-Hein !?

La poussière se dissipa et King pu enfin voir sa toupie qui était à la merci de l'autre.

-Alors que dis-tu des attaques de mon poison Ssserpent le sssale gossse ?

Serpent effectuait des attaques circulaires autour de Variares, qui ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce. Les coups de Serpent étaient très lourds, endommageant fortement la toupie de King. Si cela continuait, King allait perdre, et son Variares allait subir de sérieux dégâts !

King, quand à lui, enrageait de voir sa toupie se faire battre si facilement malgré toute sa puissance.

-Alors le sssale gossse ? Aurais-tu perdu l'envie de te battre ?

King ne répondit pas.

-Dans ce cas-là ! Fait moi entendre tes cris de douleur de voir ta chère toupie se faire massacrer !

Après avoir dit ces mots, l'inconnu se lança dans un fou rire sadique.

Mais King avait encore de la ressource, malheureusement pour l'autre. Cependant, sa toupie était déjà bien endommagée.

-Ça ne finira pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il.

Le corp du jeune bladeur s'entoura d'une aura rouge et ses cheveux devinrent blancs.

-Variares ! Changement de mode ! Mode attaque !

Variares repoussa son adversaire avec une puissance inouïe, qui envoya valser serpent une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

King reparti aussitôt à l'attaque. Son adversaire ne faisait que jouer avec lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je vois que tu ne vas pas me laissser gagner sssi fasssilement ! Mais sss'est la fin pour toi ! Coup spécial ! Les crochets venimeux du serpent !

La toupie de l'inconnu fonça sur celle de King.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une toupie fut brusquement lancée, interceptant le coup spécial de l'inconnu. Il y eu une explosion qui dégagea beaucoup de poussière. Quand la poussière se dissipa, les deux adversaires purent voir la toupie qui avait interrompu leur combat.

-Mais c'est... Leone !? S'étonna King.

-Tssss

-Alors Reiji !? Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce ! Toujours le même serpent répugnant ! Déclara le nouveau venu en s'adressant à l'adversaire de King.

-Tssss... Tu es vraiment un trouble-fête mon petit Kyoya ! Répondit le fameux Reiji en rappelant sa toupie.

On ssse verra une prochaine fois le sssale gossse ! Et sssette fois persssonne ne ssse mettra en travers de mon chemin ! Menaça-t-il avant de partir sans demander son reste.

King ramassa sa toupie avant de se tourner vers le vert.

-Pourquoi t'es intervenu ? J'aurai très bien ou m'en occuper tout seul !

-T'a vraiment rien compris King. Lui répondit le vert. Ce type est un gros malade et n'aurai pas hésité à détruire complètement ta toupie !

Cela cloua le bec à King qui ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant très bien que sa toupie avait subi de lourds dégâts rien qu'avec ce combat.

-Rejoignons les autres, continua Kyoya. Madoka pourra te réparer ta toupie et on en profitera pour dire aux autres que Reiji a fait un retour en fanfare...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _Non loin de là..._

Reiji enrageait. Ce maudit Kyoya lui avait enlevé sa proie sous son nez ! Il voulait tellement le détruire !

Il repensa à King et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Sa chère petite proie ne ferait pas long feu et cette fois, ce lion dégoûtant ne serait pas là pour le distraire.

-Alors Reiji, toujours aussi bizarre à ce que je vois !

Ce dernier se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait attaqué Kyoya l'autre soir.

Sa capuche était rabattue, laissant s'échapper ses longs cheveux bleus pâles. Ses yeux étaient quant à eux, violets et elle regardait Reiji d'un air hautain.

-Qu'est ssse que tu veux Gene ?! Râlla Reiji, qui n'appréciait guère sa collègue.

-Je suis venue te transmettre les ordres mon cher Reiji.

-Et sss'est toi que maitre Doji envoie !? J'aurai préféré n'importe qui à part toi !

La jeune fille ignora la provocation de Reiji.

-Il semblerait que le gamin que l'on cherche soit actuellement au Japon. Il aurait accompagné les bladeurs légendaires de l'été et de l'automne.

-Donc je sssupose que notre rôle est de le récupérer.

-Hoooo mais je te pensais pas capable de réfléchir aussi vite mon cher Reiji ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Ce dernier fit la sourde oreille et s'enfonça dans une ruelle sombre...


	9. CHAPITRE 9 : Un moment de répis

**CHAPITRE 9 :** **Un moment de répis**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Gingka, Kenta et Ryuga étaient arrivés au Japon, et presque deux semaines qu'ils avaient trouvé Ryuga.

Madoka, Yuki, ainsi que les trois autres s'étaient rendus au QG de l'AMBB, pour rejoindre King.

Le père de Gingka les accueillit avec enthousiasme. Il n'était pas encore au courant que la NN refaisait des siennes, c'est pourquoi Gingka et ses amis lui expliquèrent rapidement, ainsi que la raison de la présence d'un Ryuga taille XS.

Hikaru fut un peu plus réticente à l'idée d'aider le blanc, toujours traumatisée par son combat contre lui lors de l'ultime bataille.

Cependant, elle ne mis pas longtemps à s'habituer à lui, qui était quand même beaucoup moins effrayant comme cela. Elle finit même par le trouver trop craquant.

Ryo et la bleue cherchèrent dans leur base de données des renseignements sur les agissements de la NN, sans succès.

Quelque soient les motivations de l'organisation maléfique, elle les cachait vraiment très bien.

C'est à ce moment-là que King arriva, suivi par Kyoya.

-Hey salut King ! Content de te revoir mon vieux ! Le salua Kenta.

-Moi aussi mon pote ! Lui répondit-il en lui mettant une tape dans le dos. Et toi aussi Gingka !

-Salut King ! Le salua le rouquin au nouveau venu.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kyoya, qui restait en retrait, comme à son habitude.

-Salut Kyoya !

-Huumm... Grogna le vert en guise de salutations.

-Tu veut pas être poli de temps en temps Kyoya ! Se fâcha Madoka, irritée par l'attitude du jeune homme.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Déclara ce dernier d'un ton faussement mielleux. Ça te va comme ça !? Continua-t-il en gratifiant Madoka d'un regard noir.

King se tourna alors vers Madoka.

-Dis Madoka !? Est-ce que tu peux réparer mon Variares ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant sa toupie.

Madoka prit la toupie des mains de King et l'examina.

-Dis-moi King, qu'a tu fais pour endommager à ce point ta toupie ?

-C'est Reiji. Déclara Kyoya.

-Reiji ? S'étonnèrent en même temps Kenta, Gingka et Madoka, en se retournant vers Kyoya.

King et Yuki n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce bladeurs (à part King qui en avait fait lui-même l'expérience tout à l'heure). Ryuga n'en savait rien non plus, mais lui, il avait oublié, bien que le nom lui dise vaguement quelque chose.

-On ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'ultime bataille celui-là... Dit pensivement Gingka.

-Il avait disparu peu après sa défaite contre toi. Lui répondit Kenta.

-Et il est bien plus redoutable qu'avant. Continua le vert.

-Et il aurait attaqué King ? Lui demanda Madoka.

-Je suis arrivé vers la fin du combat, mais il n'y a pas de doute, c'était bien lui : la même toupie et la même dégaine de dégénéré !

Nos protagonistes avaient maintenant un adversaire de plus, et il traînait à Metal Bey City !

Madoka décida de rentrer à son atelier pour réparer la toupie de King, afin qu'elle soit opérationnelle au plus vite.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kyoya remarqua enfin Ryuga. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes... Puis éclata de rire !

C'était plus fort que lui : voir un de ses plus forts rivaux réduit à l'état de gamin, c'était vraiment trop drôle !

Ryuga, quant à lui regardait le vert avec énervement, sachant très bien que ce dernier se moquait de lui. " _S'il s'arrête pas très vite de rire, je le frappe !"_

La petite bande, qui n'avait jamais vu Kyoya aussi hilare, commençait aussi à être gagnée par son fou rire.

" _Je vais vraiment les frapper !"_ Songea Ryuga.

Kyoya s'était assis par terre, dos au mur, ne tenant plus debout à force de rire.

Il ne rigolait plus du tout, quand une seconde plus tard, il reçut le poing de Ryuga en pleine figure. Le blanc avait beau être petit, ses coups n'en faisaient pas moins très mal.

Kyoya était passé du fou rire à l'énervement en un quart de seconde.

-Toi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Kyoya se mit à la poursuite de Ryuga qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Cette scène accentua encore plus l'hilarité générale.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Un quart d'heure ils tard, les cinq amis et Ryuga sortaient du QG de l'AMBB.

Kyoya n'avait bien évidemment pas réussi à rattraper Ryuga. Ce dernier étant habitué aux courses poursuites après avoir été pourchassé par la Nébuleuse Noire.

Le vert et le blanc se dévisageaient d'un regard noir, Ryuga narguant Kyoya, qui n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper.

Toute l petite bande décida de retourner au B-Pit, faire le point sur la situation.

En arrivant là-bas, ils repérèrent deux silhouettes qui leur semblaient familières. C'était Dinamis et Tithi ! Le plus jeune les aperçu arriver et couru à leur rencontre.

-Hey salut les copains ! Et salut Yoyo !

-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA OUI !?

-Alors comme ça on se fait appeler Yoyo par un gamin !? Ironisa Ryuga qui essayait de faire enrager Kyoya, ce qui fut plutôt efficace :

-TOI TU FERMES TA GUEULE !

-C'est pas une raison pour être vulgaire... Se désespéra Yuki.

Les autres décidèrent de les ignorer ; Kyoya qui enrageait, Tithi qui l'appelait Yoyo et Ryuga qui s'y était mis aussi.

-Votre petite équipe est toujours aussi énergique ! constata Dinamis.

-Faut pas faire attention à eux c'est tout ! Lui répondit Kenta en rigolant.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et descendirent au sous-sol. Madoka, qui était en pleine réparation de Variares les vit arriver et les stoppa net :

-Il n'en est pas question ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Vous êtes trop nombreux et mon atelier n'est pas assez grand pour tous vous y mettre. Et de toute façon j'aimerais bien travailler tranquillement !

-Mais où tu veux qu'on aille Madoka ? Ton atelier, c'est comme une seconde maison ! Protesta Gingka.

La jeune fille les mit dehors sans aucune autre forme de procès.

\- Je ne sais pas moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller au fast-food ! C'est là que travaille Benkei, il sera sûrement très content de vous voir et d'avoir des clients !

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte de la boutique.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le fast-food était un petit bâtiment, coincé entre deux immeubles. Benkei y travaillait comme stagiaire, en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir son propre restaurant.

La petite bande entra, Benkei qui était derrière le comptoir en train de servir une cliente, les vis arriver et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Ils se présentèrent à la caisse pour prendre commande, mais saluèrent tout d'abord leur ami.

-Comment ça va mon vieil ami ? Le questionna Kenta.

-Super Kenta ! lui répondit Benkei. Comme tu peux le voir, les affaires marchent bien !

-J'étais pas au courant que tu travaillais ici. Continua le vert.

\- Ah oui je ne te l'avais pas dit ! Ça va faire quelques mois maintenant ! Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Demanda Benkei, en parfait professionnel.

-Des hamburgers pour tout le monde ! S'écria Gingka.

Kyoya se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main ; décidément, son rival n'avait pas changé d'un pouce !

-J'aime pas les hamburgers. Déclara soudainement Ryuga.

Gingka se retourna lentement vers ce dernier, offusqué qu'il ai déclaré ne pas aimer ce que le rouquin lui, considérait comme le meilleur plat du monde.

-QUOOÂÂ ? Mais comment fais-tu pour ne pas aimer ce cadeau que nous on fait les dieux !?

-Tu n'exagère pas un peu là Gingka ? Lui demanda Dinamis, qui ne trouvait vraiment rien de spécial à ce plat rempli de gras.

-Toi aussi Dinamis !? Se désespéra encore plus le rouquin. Comment un de mes propres amis peut-il dire une chose pareille !?


	10. CHAPITRE 10 : Réunion

**CHAPITRE 10 : Réunion**

La petite bande s'était installée à une table près de la fenêtre.

Ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur leurs commandes : des hamburgers pour Gingka et King, un nuggets/frites pour Kyoya, Yuki, Kenta et Dinamis, ainsi qu'une glace pour Tithi et Ryuga.

Benkei avait eu l'autorisation de prendre quelques minutes de pauses et s'était attablé avec eux, après qu'on lui ai expliqué la raison de cette réunion de la part des bladeurs légendaires.

-Bon alors, commença Yuki, il est temps de faire le point sur ce que nous savons déjà sur nos adversaires.

-On sait déjà que Doji est derrière tout ça et que Reiji l'accompagne, déclara Kyoya, il y a aussi la fille qui m'a attaqué, elle manie un blaze Falcon.

-Ainsi que les deux méchants pas beau qui nous ont combattu ! Continua Tithi, c'était quoi leurs noms déjà Dinamis ?

-Gin et Haruto, le renseigna Dinamis. Le premier utilise un Dark Chamaleontis et l'autre un Flame Cassiopea.

-T'a fait attention à tout ça ? S'étonna Tithi.

-Pour l'instant, aucun autre bladeur de la Nébuleuse Noire que ces quatre-là ont fait leur apparition... Réfléchi Gingka à voix haute.

-Mais on peut s'attendre à en voir arriver d'autres ! Enchaina Kyoya.

-Brrrr... S'ils sont tous comme Reiji, je ne veux même pas y penser... Frissonna King, repensant à son dernier face à face avec celui qui avait failli détruire sa toupie.

-Y'a aussi un type qui se prend pour un chat ! Les interpella Ryuga. Il était à la Nébuleuse Noire la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont capturé.

-Un type qui se prend pour un chat ? S'interrogea King.

-Oh c'est sûrement ce chat de gouttière de Johaness ! Déclara sèchement Kyoya.

-Hooo non pas encore lui... soupirent de concert Kenta et Yuki.

-En tout cas, on ne peut pas prendre ces types à la légère ! S'exclama Le rouquin.

-En effet, ils sont beaucoup plus puissants que vous ne le pensez ! Déclara une voix derrière eux.

La petite Bande se retourna, pour se retrouver face à une tête blonde ébouriffée.

-Chris !

-Hé oui ! Leur répondit le nouveau venu en souriant. Ne vous jetez pas dans mes bras tous à la fois !

-Rêve pas trop non plus mec ! Lui répondit le balafré.

Mais Tithi et King ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon que Kyoya et se jetèrent sur le nouveau venu.

Ryuga regardait le blond d'un œil méfiant ; il ne le connaissait pas, mais savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer. Et vu la façon dont Chris lui rendait son regard noir, c'était réciproque.

Chris n'avait jamais aimé le maitre de L-Drago, et ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir tenté de lui voler son pouvoir, après sa victoire au championnat de l'ile de Toutpâques.

Le nouveau venu fit quand même un effort pour supporter la présence de l'autre, pour ne pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec ses amis. Il suffisait qu'il ne fasse pas attention au blanc et tout irait bien.

Après avoir souhaité la bienvenue au blond, qui était déjà au courant de la situation grâce à son réseau d'informations, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait dire par : "beaucoup plus puissants que vous ne l'imaginez".

-Je veux dire par là que ces types sont vraiment bien entrainés ! D'après mes informations, leur second objectif après la récupération de Ryuga, serait de se débarrasser des bladeurs légendaires ! J'ai affronté un de ces types moi aussi ! Il a failli me battre ! Mais apparemment il n'a pas l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de me faire perdre !

Les autres connaissant la puissance de Chris, s'étonnèrent du fait qu'il ait failli perdre face à un type de la Nébuleuse.

-Donc pour l'instant, récapitula Yuki, Dinamis, Tithi, King, Kyoya et Chris se sont fait attaquer par les sbires de Doji.

-Et je suppose qu'ils ne nous attaquerons pas si nous restons en groupe. Déclara Kenta

-Donc le prochain sur la liste est... Continua King.

-Aguma ! S'écria Gingka en se levant brusquement.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _À des kilomètres de là, au temple de Belin, une semaine plus tôt..._

Dashan et Bao faisaient équipe dans un match contre Aguma.

Le grand leur avait demandé de l'aide afin de peaufiner son nouveau coup spécial, les trois livraient donc un combat sans merci, dans la cour du temple, sous l'œil attentif des disciples, qui ne perdaient pas une miette de ce combat passionnant.

Après avoir sauvé le monde, les membres du temple et ceux du poing s'étaient réconciliés ; après tout, ils étaient tous unis par la passion du beyblade et ce n'était pas des faits vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années qui allaient les empêcher d'être amis !

Les trois amis livraient donc innocemment leur battle, sans se douter qu'un danger imminent planait sur eux.

Une explosion retentit.

Les trois rappelèrent leurs toupies et se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du temple où avait retenti l'explosion, prêts à faire face à de potentiels intrus.

-Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'est rasoir de monter tous vos escaliers là ! Les interpella l'intrus qui avait complètement démoli la porte à l'aide de sa toupie.

-Qui est tu !? L'interpella Bao.

\- De quel droit te permets-tu de pénétrer dans notre temple sans autorisation ! L'accusa Dashan.

-Parce qu'en plus on a besoin d'une invitation !? S'offusqua l'inconnu. C'est vraiment ennuyant ! Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer ! Lequel d'entre vous est le bladeur légendaire !?

Aguma s'avança :

-C'est moi !

-Parfait ! Se réjoui l'inconnu. Tu vas faire un beybattle contre moi !

-Mais avant ça, j'aime bien connaitre les noms de personnes que j'affronte !

-Pas de problèmes mon grand ! Je m'appelle Ukyo et voici mon rock Pyxis, de la constellation de la boussole ! Dit-il en brandissant sa toupie vers Aguma.

-Parfait ! J'accepte ton défi ! Répondit ce dernier en brandissant lui aussi sa toupie.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent de chaque côté du stadium, sous le regard inquiet des Wang Hu Zhong et de Bao.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas trop ennuyeux ! Déclara Ukyo avant le commencement du compte à rebours.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Les toupies furent lancées. Elles commencèrent à tourner autour du stadium, se jaugeant l'une l'autre. Ukyo décida de lancer la première offensive.

-Aller go mon Pyxis !

Aguma se prépara au choc, il fut très lourd. Le brun fut étonné par la puissance dégagée par un coup pourtant basique.

Il décida de riposter en envoya sa toupie à l'attaque, mais un se heurta à un mur d'acier.

-C'est pas possible ! Comment fait-il pour dégager une telle puissance et en même temps être bon en défense ?!

Ukyo souriait d'un air narquois devant le désarroi de son adversaire. Il avait toute confiance en ses capacités mais commençait à s'ennuyer.

Aguma, devant l'impuissance de ses coups, décida d'utiliser quelque chose de plus percutant :

-Chronos ! Explosion du poing !

-Pfffffffff. C'est tellement ennuyeux. Tu m'excuseras mais je vais me débarrasser de toi en un seul coup ! Pyxis ! L'aiguille maléfique de la boussole !

-Chronos ! Déferlante de destruction !

Une explosion retentit. Aguma vit sa toupie lui frôler le visage, pour aller fracasser le mur derrière lui dans un grand bruit.

L'autre rappela sa toupie et poussa un soupir :

-Pffff... C'était ennuyeux...

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit, laissant un Aguma abasourdi et son Syth Chronos très endommagé. Ainsi qu'un temple complètement ravagé...


	11. CHAPITRE 11: L'équipe au complet

**CHAPITRE 11 : L'équipe est au complet**

Peu après son altercation avec le mystérieux Ukyo, Aguma avait été contacté par notre rouquin favori, qui lui demandait expressément de les rejoindre au Japon.

Aguma n'avait pas informé Gingka de son combat avec l'inconnu, et que sa toupie était de ce fait inutilisable.

Il comptait sur Madoka pour réparer son Chronos. Après tout, elle avait réparé les toupies en très mauvais état des bladeurs légendaires après leur combat contre Némésis. Elle pourrait donc sans aucun doute régler ça sans aucun problème.

Aguma était donc en route pour Metal Bey City, pour rejoindre les autres bladeurs légendaires.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _À Metal Bey City..._

Deux jours plus tard, Madoka avait fini de réparer Variares.

King ne tenait plus en place et voulait faire un combat, peu importe la personne.

Tithi s'était proposé pour être son adversaire, ils s'étaient donc tous rendu au beypark pour assister à leur combat.

Ryuga s'était éclipsé discrètement, bientôt suivi par Kenta qui avait remarqué son absence.

-Hé Ryuga attends ! L'appela Kenta en le rattrapant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? Lui demanda froidement le blanc, sans même daigner lui accorder un regard.

-Même si tu ne restes pas avec nous, il est hors de question que je te laisse tout seul ! Décréta Kenta avec détermination.

-Je peut me débrouiller seul avec ces types de la Nébuleuse s'ils se pointent ! Lui rétorqua Ryuga.

-Je parle pas de ça ! Si il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas tu peux en parler tu sais !

Le blanc haussa un sourcil ; le vert voulait vraiment qu'il lui raconte ses problèmes ! Nan mais puis quoi encore !?

-Ho mais tout va très bien ! Déclara ironiquement le blanc. J'ai perdu la mémoire ! On me pourchasse pour je ne sais quelle raison ! Je suis coincé dans ce corps minuscule ! Et je n'ai même plus de toupie ! Ai-je oublié quelque chose !?

-Que tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? suggéra Kenta.

-Voilà merci ! Maintenant fout moi la paix ! Dit le blanc en tournant les talons.

Kenta reçu alors un appel de Dinamis, qui avait remarqué leur absence à tous les deux. Le vert le rassura en lui disant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il demanda à Ryuga qu'il suivait toujours depuis une dizaine de minutes :

-Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Nan !

Kenta soupira ; il ne serait pas facile de gagner la confiance de Ryuga, qui restait méfiant malgré le fait que la petite équipe l'ai pris sous son aile.

Le Blanc s'arrêta brusquement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?

Kenta ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et répondit immédiatement :

-Parce que tu es mon ami !

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Kenta considérait vraiment l'ancien bladeur comme son ami. Quand il avait commencé à le suivre, il en avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Mais au fil de leurs voyages, il avait appris à connaitre et à déchiffrer les expressions du bladeur, qui n'était pas très démonstratif dans ses sentiments.

Au final, c'était une confiance mutuelle qui s'était développée entre les deux bladeurs, bien qu'ils ne parlent pas beaucoup ensemble.

Lors de la "mort" de Ryuga, Kenta s'en était atrocement voulu de n'avoir pas pu le sauver.

Et puis Ryuga était réapparu, comme par miracle. Kenta s'était alors fait la promesse de l'aider à retrouver son état normal.

Ryuga n'avait pas réagi lorsque Kenta lui avait déclaré qu'il était son ami. C'est pourquoi Kenta poursuivit.

-Je sais que tu n'a pas confiance en nous, mais s'il te plait ! Essaye juste de me laisser t'aider ! Je sais que tu as horreur qu'on t'aide vu que je te connaissais avant ! Je te promets que je te ferais retrouver ta mémoire et ton vrai corp ! Ainsi que ton L-Drago ! Et quand se sera fait, on jouera au beyblade tous ensembles !

Ryuga se tourna alors vers Kenta, un sourire de psychopathe comme lui seul savait les faire sur les lèvres.

-Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer non plus !

Kenta compris que ce dernier faisait référence au moment où Ryuga avait finalement accepté que le vert le suive dans son entraînement. C'était d'ailleurs une des seules bribes de souvenirs qu'il lui restait.

Voir le blanc sourire de cette façon lui réchauffa le coeur : ça c'était le Ryuga qu'il connaissait !

-Je ne suis plus un pleurnichard ! Lui rétorqua Le vert en souriant.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Aguma était enfin à Metal Bey City, et de dirigeait actuellement vers le B-Pit, se doutant qu'il trouverait les autres là-bas.

Sur le chemin, il aperçut une tête verte qui lui semblait familière...

-Kenta ! L'appela-t-il.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Aguma et se précipita vers lui, suivi bientôt par un gamin qui ressemblait étrangement à ... Ryuga ?

Aguma pointa un doigt en direction de ce dernier, lançant un regard interrogateur au vert qui lui répondit :

-Oui c'est Ryuga. Mais on t'expliquera plus tard ! ( _ **En même temps réexpliquer tout le temps les mêmes choses à chaque nouveau perso qui se pointe c'est chiant !)**_

Ils retrouvèrent l'autre partie de la petite bande au beybark, où le combat de Tithi et King venait juste de se terminer avec la victoire de Tithi, qui jubilait.

Ils saluèrent tous Aguma, sauf Kyoya qui le regardait d'un air de défi. Le rouquin et sa bande expliquèrent au grand brun la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, les agissements de la Nébuleuse noire et tout le tralala.

Aguma les informa donc qu'ils avaient un ennemi de plus sur la liste en leur racontant la façon dont il s'était fait battre à plates coutures. Il présenta sa toupie endommagée à Madoka, qui lui promit de la réparer au plus vite, mais les dégâts étant bien supérieurs à ceux de Variares, cela allait prendre plus de temps que pour cette dernière.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils dînaient tous ensemble chez Madoka, qui songeait vraiment à acheter un plus grand appartement, pour loger tout ce petit monde.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et Aguma s'était éclipsé discrètement.

Il regardait les étoiles pensivement. La facilité avec laquelle cet Ukyo l'avait vaincu l'avait profondément marqué. Il allait devoir s'entraîner plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait !

Mais en attendant la réparation de son Chronos, il ne pourrait plus se battre avant un moment, cela le frustrait beaucoup et allait retarder son entraînement.

Ryuga, ne participant pas à la conversation endiablée des autres bladeurs, venait de remarquer l'absence du grand brun.

Il sortit furtivement de la pièce et retrouva le bladeur légendaire à l'extérieur, qui avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Aguma entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, le blanc s'était rapproché de lui sans dire un mot.

-Tu devrais aller manger avec les autres. Lui conseilla-t-il.

-Avec ces deux crétins qui ne mangent que des hamburgers ? Non merci ! Lui répondit le blanc, que la bonne humeur de la bande ne touchait pas le moins du monde.

-Je te l'accorde ! Nota le grand.

-Et **toi** ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Aguma baissa les yeux sur le blanc.

Ryuga avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le grand bladeur et de toute façon, il préférait rester avec lui que supporter cette bande d'idiots, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler !

-C'est parce que tu as perdu contre cet imbécile ? Questionna le blanc, à qui Aguma avait raconté son aventure en même temps que le reste de la bande.

-Je suis vraiment une honte pour les bladeurs légendaires... Soupira ce dernier. Et maintenant je suis bloqué : ma toupie est gravement endommagée et je vais devoir m'entraîner sérieusement !

-Elle sera réparée ta toupie ! Lui répondit Ryuga. Et arrête de te plaindre ; toi au moins tu en a une ! Continua-t-il en regardant tristement les étoiles.

Aguma n'aurait jamais cru avoir un jour avoir l'occasion de discuter calmement avec Ryuga. Le blanc faisait désormais un quart de la taille du grand brun, et gardait presque continuellement un aie blasé sur le visage.

Même si Ryuga cachait très bien sa frustration de ne pouvoir jouer au beyblade et sa douleur d'avoir perdu son L-Drago, Aguma le remarqua quand même.

Le grand ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour réconforter l'ancien bladeur, posa sa main sur son crâne et ébouriffa gentiment les mèches blanches et rouges du petit.

Ryuga grogna et essaya d'échapper au grand :

-Hé arrête ça !

Aguma sourit et recommença de plus belle. Le blanc eu vite fait oublié l'idée d'échapper à cette masse de muscle qu'était le bladeur légendaire, sachant qu'il n'avait pas une seule chance.

Après cela, les deux restèrent là à regarder le ciel étoilé.

Mais ce moment de paix ne dura pas longtemps : Ryuga toussa, puis se mit à cracher du sang !

" _Oh non pas encore !"_ Paniqua le blanc : il savait que ces signes montraient qu'il allait bientôt s'évanouir, du fait de son corp qui ne tenait pas le choc.

Aguma s'était accroupi et regardait le blanc avec inquiétude. Il soutenait à moitié Ryuga, qui respirait avec difficulté, les yeux voilés de douleur. Il ne savait que faire pour aider Ryuga n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce genre de chose.

Il ne se posa guère de questions quand le blanc s'écroula par terre et qu'Aguma le rattrapa au vol : il le prit dans ses bras et couru rejoindre les autres, complètement paniqué !


	12. CHAPITRE 12 : Enlèvement

**CHAPITRE 12 : enlèvement**

Kenta n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Le soleil commençait à se lever, et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il dormait sur un matelas à même le sol. Madoka n'ayant pas assez de couchages pour tout le monde, la salle à manger et le salon s'étaient transformés en dortoir pour bladeurs légendaires.

La veille, ils avaient emmené Ryuga à l'hôpital, il avait été aussitôt pris en charge par les médecins. Le diagnostic était vite tombé : il était dans le coma.

Kenta en eu assez et décida de se lever. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se fraya un chemin entre les bladeurs endormis sur le sol.

Il se rendit à l'hôpital. Bien qu'il y ait très peu de chances que son ami soit réveillé. Le vert pénétra dans la chambre qu'occupait le blanc.

Ce dernier n'avait pas repris connaissance. Des perfusions sortaient de ses bras et le masque à oxygène fixé sur son visage se couvrait de buée au fil de ses respirations. Des machines bipaient régulièrement, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque.

Kenta regardait le visage endormi du blanc ; il avait l'air tellement paisible quand il dormait !

Rien à voir avec sa "bonne humeur" de quand il était réveillé !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Haruto, une paire de jumelles collée à ses yeux, observait du haut d'un immeuble la petite bande, qui prenait tranquillement son premier repas de la journée, ignorant complètement la menace au-dessus de leurs têtes :

-6, 7,8 et 9 ! Ils sont tous là plus la brunette ! Énumérât-il à ses six camarades, qui attendaient son compte rendu. **** _ **(Kenta était rentré entre temps)**_

-Parfait, nous avons donc le champ libre pour agir !

Sur ces mots, ils rabattirent tous leurs capuches sur leurs têtes et passèrent à l'action...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Kyora rend moi ce croissant !

-Trop tard King ! Fallait être plus rapide ! Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-Soit raisonable Kyoya... Soupira Dinamis.

Leur petite dispute ne dura pas longtemps : trois coups furent frappés à la fenêtre de la salle à manger. Ils se tournèrent tous vers ce bruit inconnu ; Dinamis et Tithi reconurent aussitôt le sbire de Doji qui les avait attaqué.

Dinamis se precipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit avec fracas :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Faut pas être si méchant avec moi mon cher Dinamis ; lui repondit il en souriant ; mais après tout je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser. Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite assemblée de bladeurs.

Tout le monde était à présent sur ses gardes : les autres sbires de Doji pouvaient débarquer à tout moment.

Haruto descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et s'en alla en siflotant, sous le regard médusé des bladeurd légendaires, qui ne pensaient pas le voir partir si vite.

Ils ne réflechirent pas longtemps pour décider à l'unanimité de se lancer à sa poursuite : une course poursuite s'engagea entre les deux camps.

King s'apprétait à saisir la capuche de l'autre, mais une toupie tout juste lancée l'en empêcha ; Kyoya reconnu cette dernière comme appartenant à la fille qui l'avait attaqué.

-Toi ! Espèce de...

-On n'insulte pas les filles mon cher Kyoya ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Le fait que tu sois une fille ne change rien au fait que tu sois mon ennemie ! Rétorqua-t-il en armant son launcher. Gingka ! Toi et les autres, occupez-vous de l'autre imbécile ! Moi je m'occupe d'elle !

-Ok Kyoya ! Lui répondit le rouquin. Il faisait confiance à Kyoya pour régler son compte à cette pimbêche.

La jeune fille rappela sa toupie et l'enclencha de nouveau sur son launcher, prête à se battre...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Mais il va courir jusqu'où comme ça !? S'énerva King.

Ils courraient après le sbire de Doji depuis un bon moment déjà, ils commençaient à s'essouffler.

Mais leur ennemi s'arrêta d'un coup ; ils étaient arrivés au centre d'une place. Haruto siffla dans ses doigts : d'autres bladeurs de la Nébuleuse sortirent des rues adjacentes. Gin, deux bladeurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un grand type que Chris reconnu comme celui l'ayant défié et un bladeur aux allures de chat que nos héros ne connaissaient que trop bien.

-Dinamis ! Tithi ! Nous avons des comptes à régler je crois ! Lança Haruto, bientôt rejoint par Gin, son coéquipier, qui arma son Launcher.

-Parfait ! Déclara Tithi, on va vous faire mordre la poussière ! T'es avec moi Dinamis !?

-Ça me convient parfaitement Tithi !

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Yuki, pour sa part, faisait face à une ancienne connaissance : Johaness.

-Alors gamin !? Prêt pour le match retour !?

-Plus prêt que jamais Johaness !

-Alors dégaine ta toupie ! Nya~

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

-Il me semble que j'ai oublié de me présenter la dernière fois ! Déclara l'adversaire de Chris ; Je m'appelle Clay et ma toupie est Storm Vulcepula, de la constellation du petit renard !

-Peu m'importe ton identité, puisque tu vas perdre ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi !

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Les deux derniers bladeurs semblaient avoir choisi pour adversaires Gingka et Kenta. Ils enlevèrent tous deux leurs capuches ; la première avait les cheveux violets relevés en un chignon strict, et avait les yeux gris.

Le second avait une tignasse bleu électrique coiffée en pic. Il avait les yeux verts et une cicatrice traversait son visage.

La première pris la parole :

-Je m'appelle Mira et voici Yamato. Fit-elle en désignant son acolyte. Gingka ! Moi et mon Blume Auriga seront tes adversaires !

-Pas de problème ! Retorqua le rouquin ; Je ne refuse jamais un défi !

-Et je suppose que tu seras mon adversaire ! Lança Kenta à l'autre bladeur.

-Il semblerait en effet. Soupira le second; ma toupie est Big Centaurus !

Les quatres enclenchèrent leurs launcher et se préparèrent à combattre.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !

Madoka observait les combats qui venaient tout juste de commencer avec inquiétude. Elle avait un très mauvais présentiment : pourquoi leurs ennemis attaquaient ils maintenant ? Il était évident que ces derniers préparaient quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Aguma était hors-combat étant donné l'état de sa toupie, malgré le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller aider ses amis.

King, lui, enrageait. Apparemment, leurs adversaires n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui prévoir un adversaire ! Et le type serpent n'étant pas présent, King ne pouvait pas prendre sa revanche pour l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé son Variares après leur combat.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _A quelques rues de là, à l'hôpital..._

Ukyo s'était connecté au réseau informatique de l'hôpital. Il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose quand son collègue qui montait la garde s'adressa à lui :

-C'est bon tu as trouvé ?!

-Si tu me déconcentre, je ne trouverais jamais Reiji ! Lui rétorqua Ukyo.

-Tss...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux bladeurs quand celui qui piratait le système s'exclama :

-Ça y'est j'ai trouvé ! 4ème étage, chambre 680 !

-Allons-y ! Enchaîna Reiji, les autres ne pourront pas faire diversssion indéfiniment !

Arrivés à la fameuse chambre 680, les deux malfrats s'approchèrent du lit du patient, qui était inconscient et branché à de nombreuses machines.

-Aller on l'embarque !

-Tu penses qu'on peut le débrancher ? demanda Ukyo.

-On sss'en fout dépêche-toi !

\- Si on le ramène en mauvais état, maitre Doji ne va pas être content. Et quand il est en colère, mieux vaut pas être présent !

-Tant qu'il est en vie peu importe son état ! Déclara Reiji, avec un sourire sadique.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _Du côté de Kyoya..._

Le combat durait depuis un moment déjà et aucun des deux adversaires n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Kyoya et Gene étaient de force égale et aucun d'eux n'était décidé à abandonner.

-Maintenant, Leone !

La toupie obéit à son maître et alla percuter de plein fouet le Blaze Falcon de Gene, qui était sorti déséquilibré du dernier coup de Leone.

Le choc provoqua une explosion. Kyoya vit une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire et en profita pour donner une rafale de coup à la toupie adverse.

Chaque coup projetait une gerbe d'étincelles.

Blaze Falcon prit la fuite, bientôt poursuivit par Leone. Mais la proie de ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et contre-attaqua.

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur Leone. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et maintenant, c'était Gene qui avait le dessus.

-Rugissement tempétueux du Lion ! s'écria Kyoya pour éjecter son adversaire, voyant que sa toupie s'affaiblissait sous les coups de Blaze Falcon.

Blaze Falcon fut envoyé valser quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela mon cher Kyoya ! Blaze falcon, utilise les ailes de feu !

La toupie de Gene s'enflamma et fonça en plein vers la tornade.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria Kyoya.

La tempête fut brisée et les deux toupies se frappèrent à pleine puissance. Une énorme explosion se produisit. Leone alla s'encastrer dans l'immeuble d'à côté, son propriétaire suivit, happé pas le souffle de l'explosion.

-Et voilà, j'ai gagné ! Jubila la jeune bladeuse.

Kyoya se releva :

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir par un coup aussi minable !?

En effet, Leone tournait toujours, mais elle avait perdu une bonne partie de son énergie. Cependant, le jeune homme et sa toupie n'allaient pas s'avouer vaincus !

-Tu va regretter de t'être opposée au roi des animaux !

Leone fonça à toute vitesse sur Blaze Falcon.

Gene, sachant très bien qu'après un échange de coup féroces et l'utilisation d'un coup spécial, son Falcon arrivait à ses limites d'endurance, c'est pourquoi elle décida de tout miser sur un dernier coup.

Si elle gagnait, elle serait félicitée.

Si elle perdait, elle n'aurait aucun regret, car elle avait combattu Kyoya de toutes ses forces.

Elle aussi était une bladeuse et avait sa fierté.

-Leone ! Danse endiablée des crocs du vent !

Cinq tornades surgirent de la toupie, qui continuait à foncer sur celle de son adversaire.

-Blaze Falcon ! Coup spécial : Jugement des cieux !

Le choc fut plus violent sue tous les précédents. Mais ce fut Blaze Falcon qui perdit le rapport de force et qui alla se fracasser contre le mur, derrière la bladeuse.

Kyoya rappela son Leone, tandis que Gene alla ramasser sa toupie.

Gene tourna alors le dos au garçon et commençait à quitter les lieux quand...

-Hey ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux t'en aller comme ça !? J'aimerais te poser quelques questions !

La jeune fille fit volteface pour de retourner vers Kyoya :

-Je suppose que je te dois quelques explications. Puisque tu as gagné je vais te laisser me poser une seule question, pas plus !

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de négocier !? S'énerva Kyoya.

-Mais si tu préfères, je pars de suite et tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant.

-Quel était le but de votre attaque ? Questionna le vert après avoir réfléchit un instant.

-Notre attaque n'était qu'une diversion.

Le cerveau de Kyoya ne fit qu'un tour et il empoigna la jeune bladeuse par le col.

-Bande d'enfoirés ! Votre objectif était d'enlever Ryuga c'est ça !?

-Une seule question j'ai dit ! Répliqua Gene.

-C'est ça dégage ! Et que je ne te revois plus ou je te ferais la peau une bonne fois pour toutes !

Une expression de rage sur le visage, il la lâcha et la poussa brusquement au loin, manquant de la faire tomber.

Une fois que Gene s'était fait la malle, Kyoya partit en courant rejoindre le reste du groupe, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard : qu'ils avaient encore une chance de récupérer Ryuga et ainsi déjouer les plans de la Nébuleuse Noire.

 _ **Hello Hello**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est plus long par rapport aux autres et il est riche en action !**_

 _ **Le nom de la toupie de Gene est une référence à yugioh arc-v, plus précisément la carte xyz de Kurosaki Shun : Blaze Falcon.**_

 _ **Désolé pour le chapitre qui a mis du temps à sortir mais j'ai repris les cours et je n'ai du coup plus trop le temps d'écrire !**_


	13. CHAPITRE 13 : La bataille continue

**CHAPITRE 13 : La bataille continue**

Dinamis et Tithi menaient un combat en équipe sans merci contre Gin et Haruto. Mine de rien, les deux sbires de la Nébuleuse Noire étaient bien entraînés et leur jeu en équipe était presque sans faille.

Quetzalcoatl frappait le dark Chamaleontis de Gin, ce dernier lui rendant coup pour coup.

Chaque fois que les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient, cela provoquait une gerbe d'étincelles. Elles rompaient aussitôt le contact pour aller se percuter de plus belle.

-Chamaleontis, coup spécial ! Frappe du caméléon !

Tithi réagit aussitôt en lançant lui aussi son coup spécial : la lumière de Vénus.

Un serpent ailé surgit de la toupie de Tithi, alors qu'un menaçant caméléon sortait de la toupie adverse. Les deux animaux se foncèrent dessus, jetant leur pleine puissance dans la bataille.

Dinamis de son côté, avait plus de mal : il avait du mal à prévoir les coups du Cassiopea d'Haruto, ce dernier étant aussi imprévisible qu'impétueux.

-Go Cassiopea ! Défonce-le !

Une pluie de coup s'abattit sur Jade Jupiter, qui ne s'en tirait indemne que grâce à sa défense hors-pair. Dinamis n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où allait surgir le prochain coup de Cassiopea. _"Concentre-toi Dinamis ! Tu es capable de battre ce type !"._

Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. En se focalisant sur les sons, il arriverait peut-être à comprendre la rythme de son adversaire, et ainsi savoir d'où viendrait sa prochaine attaque.

Haruto, voyant que son adversaire se désintéressait de lui, commença à s'énerver :

-Hé Ho ! C'est par ici que ça se passe ! Flame Cassiopea ! Coup spécial : déluge de feu !

Mais ce dernier venait de commettre une erreur : en utilisant son coup le plus puissant, il indiquait clairement à Dinamis d'où allait venir son attaque. Bien sûr, ce dernier en profita pleinement et lança lui aussi son coup spécial : grand éclair.

De la colision entre Quetzalcoatl et Chameleontis, il résulta une explosion dont la toupie de Tithi fut éjectée avec violence, bientôt suivie par la toupie de Dinamis, qui n'étais pas non plus sorti indemne de sa confrontation avec Cassiopea.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard approbateur, décidant silencieusement de faire du travail d'équipe afin de vaincre leurs ennemis.

Les deux toupies se lancèrent donc, côte à côte et à pleine vitesse.

Gin et Haruto s'en rendirent compte et se mirent eux aussi en formation. Chamaleontis menait l'attaque, suivit de près par l'autre toupie.

Au moment où les quatres toupies allaient se percuter, Cassiopea changea brusquement sa trajectoire pour aller attaquer Jade Jupiter avec son partenaire.

-À deux contre un ? Mais vous êtes des tricheurs ! S'offusqua Tithi.

-Mais pas du tout gamin ! Lui rétorqua Gin ! Aurais-tu oublié les règles d'un combat en équipe !?

-Dans ce genre de duels, continua Haruto, si une des deux toupies s'arrête, c'est la fin du combat ! Donc nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous battre tous les deux !

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

Tithi renvoya son Quetzalcoatl à l'attaque, éjecta une des deux toupies adverses, tandis que Jupiter libéré d'un adversaire envoyait valser l'autre.

-Il est grand temps d'en finir Tithi !

-C'est partiiiiii !

\- Coup spécial commun ! S'écrièrent de concert les deux bladeurs, mirage étoilé !

Leurs adversaires ripostèrent immédiatement avec leur coup spécial en duo : la riposte tempête, pour contrer la puissance des bladeurs légendaires.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant : une fois le nuage de poussière provoqué par la collision des quatre toupies dissipé, les opposants connurent le résultat du combat : la toupie d'Haruto s'était arrêtée !

Le perdant tomba à genoux, un air stupéfait sur le visage, tandis que Gin rappelait sa toupie et commença à blâmer son coéquipier pour leur défaite...

-On a gagné ! S'écria Tithi avec un grand sourire.

La joie du plus petit gagna le plus grand, qui sourit à son tour, puis se reconcentra sur les combats que menaient ses amis à côté...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Chris avait beaucoup de mal à résister à la force incroyable du storm vulcepula de Clay. Le blond avait déjà affronté ce dernier, et avait gagné, non sans beaucoup d'efforts.

Les deux toupies s'entrechoquaient violement; des gerbes d'étincelles jaillissaient à chaque coup, la puissance des coups dégageait de multiples explosions en chaîne.

-Vas-y Orion ! S'écria Chris, dont la toupie fonça à toute vitesse sur son adversaire...

 **XxXxXxXxX**

De son côté, Yuki avait beaucoup de mal à tenir tête à Johaness. Le bladeur chat s'était énormément amélioré, et Yuki ne l'avait jamais vaincu par le passé. Le brun se faisait complètement dominer, il restait en position de défense, laissant à Johaness le champ libre pour l'attaquer.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

C'était l'inverse du côté de Gingka, qui lui, malmenait le blume Auriga de Mira, qui s'était avérée trop faible pour tenir tête au possesseur de Pegasus. Leur combat fut donc rapidement terminé, laissant un rouquin assez déçu, tandis que la bladeuse était partie sans demander son reste.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le storm Vulcepula de Clay martelait de coups le phantom Orion de Chris. Ses coups étaient puissants, mais Chris rendait chaque coup donné. Après plusieurs minutes sans que les bladeurs puissent se départager, chacun décida de mettre toute leur puissance dans un dernier coup dévastateur :

-Orion, boucle de Barna !

-Vulcepula ! La fureur mugissante du renard !

S'ensuivit un grand choc qui ébranla les immeubles alentour, lorsque la fumée fut dissipée, le résultat du combat apparut aux yeux des deux adversaires : égalité !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Kenta, affrontait Yamato, qui était lui plutôt fort. Kenta avait beau l'attaquer, la défense sans failles de Centaurus parait tous ses coups. Il était évident que les attaques normales n'affectaient aucunement la toupie de Yamato.

-Essayons cela alors ! Sagitario, multiples flèches enflammées !

Kenta avait développé ce coup spécial peu après la victoire contre Némésis, l'énergie de Sagitario formait des flèches de feu qui se précipitaient sur l'adversaire à une vitesse folle. Ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa et la toupie de Yamato les reçus de plein fouet.

La toupie vacilla un peu pour revenir aussitôt à sa position initiale. Le coup avait l'air d'avoir eu de l'effet.

-Sagitario ! Encore une fois !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire !? Lui cria Yamato; Centaurus, bouclier suprême !

Cette fois, les flèches s'écrasèrent sur un bouclier d'énergie formé par Centaurus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? S'étonna le vert.

-Ça, comme tu dis, est l'annonce de ta défaite prochaine ! Lui rétorqua le sbire de la Nébuleuse.

-Sagitario, attaque cette chose !

Mais les attaques de la toupie de Kenta rebondirent sur le bouclier d'énergie sans même l'égratigner.

Il continua ses attaques quelques minutes, sans plus de résultats.

Sagitario commença alors à vaciller. Tous les coups qu'il avait donné avaient baissé considérablement son endurance, mais Kenta n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner : il rebondit sur un mur pour faire prendre de la hauteur à Sagitario...

-Sagitario coup spécial : Flèche en piqué !

Son adversaire eu un sourire :

-C'est inutile, tu ne peux pas passer mes défenses !

-Et toi tu ne peux pas gagner un combat seulement en te défendant !

En disant ces paroles, il s'était formé une aura jaune autours de Kenta. Yamato, le remarquant, s'étonna :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette puissance !?

-Cette puissance, lui rétorqua le vert, est mon esprit de bladeur ! Mon esprit de bladeur passionné qui se bat de toutes ses forces aux côtés de mon Sagitario ! Je ne peux pas perdre contre un bladeur lâche comme toi qui se repose seulement sur sa défense !

Sagitario brisa alors le bouclier de Centaurus ( ** _avec un slow motion épique)_** , provoquant la défaite de Yamato, qui vit sa toupie s'encastrer violement dans le mur derrière lui.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Les combats étaient tous finis, à part celui de Yuki qui résistait difficilement à beat Lynx.

-Aller Yuki ! L'encouragea King.

-Tu peut le faire ! Bas ce foutu chat de gouttière en vitesse ! S'écria Madoka.

Mais le bladeur légendaire resta sourd aux encouragements de ses amis. Il avait complètement perdu ses moyens face à la puissance de Johaness. _"Je vais perdre !"_ pensa-t'il. Cela finit de décourager Yuki, dont la toupie reçu le coup spécial de Lynx de plein fouet.

La toupie fut éjectée, et rebondit aux pieds d'un Yuki éberlué dans un tintement sourd. Le brun tomba à genoux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entaché l'honneur des bladeurs légendaires et se sentait incroyablement nul.

Aguma s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il savait ce que le plus petit ressentait : ayant lui-même perdu contre Ukyo, et la honte qu'il avait ressenti de s'être fait battre de cette manière.

-Ça va aller Yuki ? Lui demanda Dinamis.

-Eh bien, Eh bien ! Votre petit groupe est toujours aussi nul à ce que je vois nya~ ! Déclara ironiquement Johaness.

-Ferme-la Johaness ! S'énerva Chris.

-Ne sois pas si méchant avec moi mon cher Chris !

-Johaness !

L'interpellé se retourna : Clay le regardait d'un oeil sévère :

-Notre travail est terminé, nous partons !

Le chat grogna de mécontentement mais suivit néanmoins son collègue, tournant le dos aux bladeurs légendaires.

-Hé ! Vouz comptez vous en aller comme ça ! Les interpella Kenta.

Mais les bladeurs ennemis accélerèrent le pas, partant chaqun dans des directions opposées.

-Poursuivons-les ! Décida Gingka.

Mais malheureusement, les serviteurs de Doji étaient aussi agiles que des ninjas, et nos amis les perdirent vite de vue.

Ils se rejoignirent donc tous sur la place où avait eu lieu les précédents combats.

-Mince on les a perdus ! S'énerva King.

La petite équipe vit alors Kyoya arriver en courant, l'air plus énervé qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le vert reprit son souffle avant de parler :

-C'était une diversion !

-Hein ?

-Réfléchit un peu crétin de roux ! Après qui ils en ont depuis le départ !?

Kenta blêmit et partit en courant en direction de l'hôpital. _"Merde Ryuga !"_

King, lui n'avait toujours pas compris, il resta planté sur place quelques secondes après que le reste de l'équipe se soit lancé à la suite du petit vert, mais les suivit finalement.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de s'annoncer à la secrétaire de la réception; ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre tel un seul homme.

Certains étaient là car ils s'inquiétaient pour le blanc, d'autres, car ils voulaient mettre à mal les plans de Doji.

Bien évidemment, ils trouvèrent la chambre vide.

Kenta s'en voulait énormément : il s'était promis de protéger Ryuga coûte que coûte, et il avait échoué.

Leurs ennemis les avaient bien roulés dans la farine, et maintenant, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils avaient emmené le blanc. La petite équipe commençait à déprimer quand Madoka intervint :

-Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Cherchons dans toute la ville ! Ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir quittée en si peu de temps !

Ils commencèrent donc leurs recherches, sans se faire trop d'illusions sur le fait qu'ils allaient trouver leurs ennemis...

 ** _Si vous saviez comment c'est la galère de décrire les combats beyblade ! Faut qu'ils ne soient pas ennuyeux pour le lecteur et qu'il soient dynamiques sans traîner en longueur._**

 ** _Parce que franchement j'ai lu des fanfic où les combats de beyblade étaient teeeeeellement relous et je n'avais aucun plaisir à lire !_**


	14. CHAPITRE 14 : Captivité

**CHAPITRE 14 : Captivité**

Il tombait. Ou plutôt il flottait. Il ne ressentait rien, tout était noir autour de lui. Aucun sons ni sensations ne lui parvenaient.

Il avait l'impression de flotter indéfiniment, ni haut, ni bas. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable mais pas non plus agréable.

Soudain, une lumière lui parvint. Il retrouva miraculeusement l'usage de ses membres et se mit à courir vers cette lumière.

Le point lumineux se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à laisser la place à une scène se déroulant dans un ancien temple : une toupie maléfique, un dragon criant à l'agonie, un adolescent aux cheveux blanc et mèche rouge en piteux état, son adversaire riant de sa faiblesse.

Le même adolescent, mais plus jeune, regardait impuissant la scène. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça ! Il tourna les talons et couru dans la direction opposée.

Les murs se tordirent dans tous les sens, comme s'ils souffraient, puis ils disparurent entièrement, laissant place à un long couloir aux murs de métal avec des néons au plafond.

Il suivit donc le couloir, celui-ci lui était familier, mais sa mémoire défaillante ne lui permettait pas de se rappeler pourquoi.

Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, une silhouette se rapprochait lentement. Dans la pénombre, la lumière se reflétait dans les lunettes de l'inconnu.

Reconnaissant l'homme, il prit la fuite. Jamais cet homme ne le rattraperait ! Tomber dans ses griffes signifiait sa fin !

Mais ses jambes étaient lourdes et les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Soudain, un dragon surgit et balaya de ses flammes l'homme. Le décor disparut. Seul resta le dragon. L'enfant avait l'impression que ce dernier l'appelait. Il tendit la main vers ce dernier, dans un geste désespéré.

Mais tout s'écroula. Il se sentit tomber, pour de vrai cette fois.

La chute se stoppa brusquement. Il avait incroyablement froid, et la sensation du béton sur sa joue était très inconfortable.

 _"Attends une minute, du béton ?"_

Ryuga se réveilla en sursaut. Il sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. _"Beaucoup de choses même !"_

D'abord, il faisait incroyablement froid, ce qui était anormal, vu qu'on était actuellement au printemps au Japon.

Ensuite, il était allongé dans une petite pièce, une très petite pièce, où on pouvait à peine mettre cinq personnes. Le sol et les murs étaient en béton et mis à part la porte (bien évidement fermée) et une petite grille d'aération au niveau du plafond donnant sur l'extérieur, il n'y avait aucune sortie.

Pour finir, les bladeurs légendaires l'auraient plutôt emmené à l'hôpital après sa perte de connaissance au lieu de le séquestrer là-dedans.

 _"Je suis dans la merde !"_ En déduis immédiatement Ryuga.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Reiji apparu.

-Ah tiens !? La belle au bois dormant sss'est réveillée à ce que je vois ! J'essspère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid ! enchaina-t-il ironiquement.

-Effectivement. Si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance d'apporter une couverture à sa majesté, tu aurais ma reconnaissance éternelle. Lui répondit le blanc d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Tu as cru que j'allais obéir à tes désirs !?

Yamato arriva derrière Reiji, et balança une couverture dans la pièce.

-S'il meurt, je dirais à maitre Doji que c'est ta faute. Dit-il en s'adressant à Reiji, ce dernier marmonnant une insulte à l'adresse de son collègue dans sa barbe.

Les deux sbires de Doji commencèrent à se disputer. Ryuga cru pouvoir en profiter et sortit furtivement de sa cellule. Manque de bol, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Clay.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col, le souleva de terre, et le balança sans pitié sur le sol de la cellule, sol qui lui écorcha profondément la joue.

\- Tu essayes encore une fois ce coup-là, c'est très abîmé que nous te remettrons à Doji ! Menaça Clay.

Sur ces mots, les trois sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte à double tour.

Une fois seul, Ryuga s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, essuya sa joue écorchée qui dégoulinait de sang et commença à réfléchir : il vérifia la serrure. Impossible de la forcer sans les outils adéquats et la porte était trop épaisse pour être enfoncée.

La seule issue qui restait était donc la grille d'aération. Au niveau du plafond, elle débouchait sur l'extérieur, mais au niveau du trottoir. Ryuga en déduit donc qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans une sorte de cave.

Les murs étant assez escarpés, il pouvait facilement grimper pour s'amener à la hauteur de sa sortie de secours improvisée.

Restait à savoir comment détacher la grille : celle-ci était fixée au mur par des vis. Une était mal fixée, Ryuga l'arracha sans problème. Pour les autres, c'était une autre paire de manches : il n'avait rien pour les dévisser.

Ryuga descendit du mur, il allait devoir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour se sortir de cette situation. Les bladeurs légendaires ne sachant pas où le blanc se trouvait, (lui non plus n'en savait rien d'ailleurs) ce n'était pas eux qui viendraient le tirer d'affaire, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas très apprécié au sein de la petite équipe.

-Et bordel ! Pourquoi il fait aussi froid !? Explosa-t-il.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir essayé de forcer, sans résultat, les vis de la grille, Ryuga avait laissé tomber et s'était assis dans un coin de sa cellule.

Son estomac criait famine et ça ne l'étonnerait absolument pas que les sbires de la Nébuleuse le laissent crever de faim pour s'assurer de sa docilité.

Le jour commençait à décliner. Il faisait donc de plus en plus froid dans la cellule, avec la faim en plus, Ryuga était de très très mauvaise humeur et il avait des envies de meurtre envers les larbins de Doji.

Le blanc entendit alors un bruit de serrure qu'on déverrouille. Il releva la tête et aperçu un type qui lui était inconnu. C'était Ukyo, il était venu apporter à Ryuga une assiette remplie de nourriture, ainsi qu'une cuillère pour manger.

Il déposa ce qu'il portait sur le sol et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, prenant bien le soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Ryuga inspecta le contenu de son assiette. Son attention se porta sur la cuillère. Il eut un sourire sadique : ce crétin venait de lui apporter exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour déverrouiller la grille !

Décidément, les larbins de Doji, comme il se plaisait à les appeler, n'étaient pas très fute-fute !

Il dévora son repas en quelques secondes, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur comme par magie. Et s'attela au forçage de la grille.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Les vis étaient profondément enfoncées. En quelques heures, il en avait dévissé une et s'attaquait à la deuxième.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il sauta immédiatement de son perchoir, cacha la vis, remis la cuillère à sa place et s'assit par terre. Ni vu ni connu.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était ce bouffon de Reiji, qui revenait chercher l'assiette et la cuillère.

Ryuga ne pouvait désormais plus continuer ses petites affaires, n'ayant plus son ustensile.

Il ne pouvait pas la garder, sinon Reiji se serait douté de quelque chose. Il l'avait donc rendu, quitte à continuer sa besogne le lendemain.

-Tes petits amis ne peuvent plus te sssauver hein !? Le nargua Reiji.

Comprenant qu'il parlait des bladeurs légendaires, Ryuga répondit froidement au bladeur serpent :

-Alors d'abord ce ne sont pas mes amis et ensuite, si tu pouvais rapidement dégager, te voir me donne la migraine !

-Je conssstate que ton sssens de la répartie n'a pas disparu en même temps que ta mémoire !

Ryuga haussa un sourcil ; comment était-il au courant pour sa perte de mémoire ?

-Mais rasssure toi ! Continua Reiji. La Nébuleuse Noire a de grands projets pour toi !

-Et quel sont-ils ? Demanda Ryuga.

Puisqu'il était coincé ici pour le moment, autant aller "à la pêche aux infos" pour en savoir plus sur les plans de l'organisation maléfique.

Reiji, qui s'imaginait déjà avoir remporté la partie, estima qu'il pouvait tout dire à Ryuga :

-D'abord, pour s'asssurer que tu ne nous échapperais pas, maître Doji t'a effacccé la mémoire au moment de ta résurrection (si on peut appeler ça comme ça). Mais on n'avait pas prévu que tu ssserais réduit à l'état de gamin.

-Et donc au final, pourquoi vous en avez après moi ?

-Nous voulons resssusciter Némésis !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'a bien entendu ! Nous avons récupéré le fragment d'étoile contenu dans le dieu de la destruction; le dixième fragment d'étoile ! Toi Ryuga, tu serviras de réceptacle à l'âme de Rago ! Et quand nous aurons mis la main sur L-Drago grâce à ton aide, nous lui injecterons le fragment d'étoile et un nouveau dieu de la destruction verra le jour !

Après ça, Reiji partit dans un monologue de démence dont Ryuga n'écouta pas un mot, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il était donc plus qu'urgent qu'il échappe aux griffes de l'organisation maléfique. Sa vie était en jeu, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Doji faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Il était surtout hors de question de ressusciter celui qui l'avait "tué".

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _2 jours plus tard..._

Ryuga avait fini d'enlever les vis. Il enleva la grille avec un sourire satisfait : il était plutôt fier de son coup et de la façon dont il avait berné les larbins de Doji.

Il balança la cuillère sur le sol, à côté de l'assiette vide et entreprit de passer à travers le trou.

Il était à moitié sorti dehors quand il sentit une main agripper sa cheville et le tirer violemment vers le bas. Il atterri lourdement sur le sol. Pile sur l'assiette, qui se brisa sous le choc, lui enfonçant des bouts de verre dans le torse.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Reiji dont le visage était déformé par la rage. Ce dernier pris Ryuga à la gorge et commença à lui couper la respiration. Le blanc essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du serpent. Peine perdue : l'oxygène n'arrivait plus à ses poumons et il allait bientôt tourner de l'œil.

Mais ses mains trouvèrent un truc coupant sur le sol, Ryuga réagit instinctivement : il le saisit et le planta dans l'abdomen de son agresseur.

Le sang jaillit de la plaie, aspergeant au passage Ryuga qui se retrouva avec une deuxième mèche rouge et les vêtements trempés du liquide rouge.

Reiji lâcha prise et hurla de douleur, les mains pressées contre la plaie, qui saignait abondamment.

Ryuga reprit péniblement sa respiration. Son instinct de survie lui avait sauvé la vie. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main ensanglantée, pour découvrir qu'il avait poignardé Reiji avec un des morceaux brisés de l'assiette.

Maintenant, sa priorité était de sortir d'ici. La porte était désormais ouverte, mais ne voulant pas croiser les autres membres de la Nébuleuse Noire, il choisit de passer par le trou de la grille d'aération.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il courut le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner de la base ennemie.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'eut plus de souffle et que sa gorge, que Reiji avait étranglé, le brûle.

Il prit alors conscience de sa situation : il était pieds nus dans la neige, avec pour seuls vêtements un pyjama d'hôpital. Ensuite, il était complètement trempé de sang et tenait toujours le bout de verre. Sa main étant complètement crispée sur ce dernier, il lui avait entaillé profondément la main.

Il essaya de le lâcher, mais son corp ne lui obéit pas. _"Calme-toi Ryuga !"_ Se dit-il à lui-même. Le stress et la panique qu'il avait ressentie étaient toujours bien présents. Il avait vraiment eu peur de mourir et avait réagi totalement instinctivement.

Il était vraiment dans un sale état : avec une plaie sur la joue et une autre sur le torse, dont il entreprit d'arracher un à un les bouts de verre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il marchait au hasard dans les rues. Il faisait nuit et il neigeait. C'est pourquoi il ne croisa pas grand monde. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, sinon les gens se seraient empressés d'appeler la police. Un gamin couvert de sang ne passait pas inaperçu.

Ryuga était frigorifié. Il devait rapidement trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir, quitte à voler quelqu'un, sans quoi il mourrait de froid.

Il arriva à une grande place. En son centre, une église trônait. De par l'architecture de cette dernière, le blanc comprit rapidement où il se trouvait. (Et aussi pourquoi il faisait aussi froid)

-La Russie ? C'est sérieux !? S'offusqua-t-il.


	15. CHAPITRE 15 : Reprise de l'entrainement

**CHAPITRE 15 : Reprise de l'entrainement**

Les bladeurs légendaires ne savaient plus que faire. Ils avaient tout essayé afin de retrouver Ryuga : le réseau d'informations de Chris ainsi que celui de l'AMBB. Sans résultats.

Ils commençaient à désespérer de retrouver un jour Ryuga et déjouer les plans de la Nébuleuse Noire quand le portable de Kenta retenti dans la pièce, brisant le silence de mort qui y régnait.

Le vert se précipita sur son téléphone, espérant du nouveau dans les recherches. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur la voix de Ryuga au bout du fil.

-Ryuga ! S'écria-t-il soulagé, à travers le combiné.

Les autres l'avaient entendus et s'étaient levés précipitamment pour rejoindre Kenta.

-À quel moment t'as donne ton numéro à Ryuga toi ? Questionna King.

-Juste avant d'arriver au Japon. Je lui ai obligé à l'apprendre par cœur au cas où il aurait un problème. Mais bref, Ryuga tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se détournant de King.

-Oh j'ai repris mes vielles habitudes ! Répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je prends la fuite et je me planque quand les larbins de Doji se pointent !

Kenta haussa un sourcil : ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Ryuga de faire ce genre de blagues à l'humour noir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Cela accentua l'inquiétude du vert.

-Où est tu actuellement ? On vient te chercher au plus vite !

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis en Russie et que je me les pèle à mort !

Là encore, ce n'étais pas le style de Ryuga de parler si ouvertement au gens.

-Attends on va essayer de localiser l'appel, reste en ligne le temps qu'on trouve. Madoka ?

Cette dernière leva le pouce pour dire qu'elle avait compris et brancha son ordinateur sur le téléphone de Kenta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la brunette avait trouvé la localisation de Ryuga.

-On devrait être sur place d'ici demain, d'ici là, fait attention à toi d'accord ! Dit Kenta en reprenant le combiné.

-Je vais essayer...

Il raccrocha. Kenta n'entendait plus que la tonalité du téléphone. D'ordinaire, si Kenta avait dit au blanc de faire attention à lui, il l'aurait envoyé paitre. Décidément, Ryuga n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal...

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! Déclara Gingka; en route pour la Russie !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Une fois l'appel terminé, Ryuga s'affaissa dans la cabine téléphonique d'où il avait appelé Kenta. Ce dernier avait eu raison de lui donner son numéro de téléphone, sans quoi le blanc n'aurait vraiment eu aucune échappatoire.

Il avait volé dans une magasin un sweat à capuche trop grand pour lui, ainsi que des chaussures. Ce n'était pas le top, mais ça avait le mérite de camoufler le sang séché dont il était couvert et de le réchauffer un peu. Décidément, il détestait vraiment l'hiver ! **(désolé Chris)**

Il se releva et partit en quête de nourriture, il allait encore devoir voler.

Il avait vraiment hâte que les autres arrivent et qu'ils le sortent de cette situation. Lui qui n'avait jamais compté sur les autres et qui ne faisait confiance à pas grand monde, voilà qu'il voulait que les autres se ramènent au plus vite. _"Je suis vraiment tombé bien bas !"_ pensa-t-il.

-Il est là !

Une voix retentit à un coin de rue. Il s'agissait de Clay. Ryuga soupira et prit immédiatement la fuite. Les courses poursuites avec les larbins de Doji étaient presque devenus une routine pour lui.

 **XxXxXxX**

La petite équipe atterrit un jour plus tard dans la ville où Ryuga se trouvait. Ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds, pour résister aux températures extrêmes de la Russie.

Il leur restait maintenant à trouver Ryuga, chose compliquée au vu de la taille de la ville.

-Et comment on est censés faire !? Questionna Aguma.

-On va tout d'abord aller aux endroits les plus fréquentés de la ville. Ryuga aura sûrement eu la même idée.

Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes afin de trouver le blanc au plus vite. Chaque groupe alla à un endroit fréquenté de la ville.

Ce fut le groupe Kyoya-Gingka-Kenta qui le trouva. Kenta l'aperçut en premier et s'horrifia de son état. Ryuga était couvert de sang et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

-Ryuga, tu es blessé !? Lui demanda-t-il devant la quantité de sang que le nouveau venu avait sur son haut.

-On va t'emmener à l'hôpital ! Paniqua Gingka.

\- Calme-toi crétin ! Râlla Kyoya, ce sang est séché ! Il serait dans un bien pire état si c'était le sien !

-C'est pas parce que tu t'inquiètes jamais pour personne que je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour les gens ! Lui répondit Gingka.

-Ha mais si tu veux je pars ! Ça ne me pose aucun problème !

\- Calmez-vous les gars ! Intervint Kenta, il faut prévenir les autres qu'on a retrouvé Ryuga et se trouver un hôtel pour la nuit !

 **XxXxXxX**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon d'un appartement quelconque. King et Tithi bombardaient Ryuga de questions sur la façon dont il avait échappé aux méchants.

Ryuga n'avait pas particulièrement envie de leur raconter, surtout son altercation avec Reiji (il espérait d'ailleurs secrètement que ce crétin était mort dans d'atroces souffrances). Ce qu'il voulait actuellement, c'était surtout manger et soigner correctement ses blessures. À son grand soulagement, Dinamis pris les choses en main :

-Arrêtez de lui poser toutes ces questions ! Il va bien c'est tout ce qui compte !

Il prit Ryuga pas le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain :

\- Déshabille-toi, je vais examiner tes blessures.

Dinamis se doutait bien que sous ses airs de gros dur, Ryuga n'avait pas dû sortir indemne de son aventure en solo.

Ryuga grommela, il aurait pu s'en occuper tout seul. Mais il enleva tout de même son T-shirt. Dinamis fut horrifié pas la maigreur du blanc, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraitre. On voyait ses côtes sous sa peau, en même temps, il n'avait pas mangé grand-chose en trois jours de captivité et deux de course-poursuite avec la Nébuleuse Noire.

Dinamis désinfecta la plaie sur le torse du blanc avant de l'entourer de bandages. Il fit de même avec celle sur sa joue, avant de lui donner des vêtements propres et à sa taille.

Il revinrent dans le salon. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres membres de la petite équipe avaient préparé le repas.

Ce soir-là, Ryuga mangea la même quantité de nourriture que Gingka et King réunis, (mais plus proprement que les deux morfales).

Les discutions allaient de bon train. Puis, ils en vinrent à parler du problème de la Nébuleuse Noire. Kyoya souligna qu'ils n'avaient toujours aucune information sur les plans de Doji et de ses sbires quand Ryuga lui coupa la parole :

-Leur but est de ressusciter Némésis !

-Pardon ?! S'étonna la petite bande en se tournant vers Ryuga, avec un air horrifié sur le visage.

-Me regardez pas comme ça ! S'énerva celui qui était devenu en un quart de seconde le centre de l'attention.

Il leur fit un rapide résumé de ce que lui avait dit Reiji, en se faisait la réflexion à lui-même que Doji paierait pour lui avoir volé sa mémoire.

Tout le monde était choqué par ces révélations. Il était donc plus qu'urgent de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et surtout, qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur Ryuga, qui était le pion majeur de leur plan.

Ils se souvenaient tous du mal qu'ils avaient eu à vaincre le dieu de la Destruction, et les séquelles que sa venue avait laissé dans la terre. Le souvenir de cette bataille était gravé dans tous les esprits, ils n'avaient aucune envie de recommencer.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arrêter ces enfoirés !? Explosa King.

Madoka tilta au langage employé par le jeune bladeur mais ne dit rien :

-Il faudrait au moins que nous sachions où se situe leur quartier général.

-Il faut surtout faire tomber Doji une bonne fois pour toutes ! S'exclama Kyoya.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je te signale que Doji s'est entouré de bladeurs vachement puissants ! Lui rétorqua Chris.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es trop nul ! Lui répondit Kyoya d'un ton sec.

Yuki se fit tout petit, à part lui, tous les autres bladeurs légendaires avaient gagné ou fait une égalité. Même s'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à battre leurs adversaires. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir laissé Johaness le battre si facilement. Il n'était pas digne d'être un bladeur légendaire s'il n'était pas assez puissant pour battre un serviteur des ténèbres !

-Hé calmez-vous les mecs ! Les interrompit King.

-Ce n'est pas en se disputant que l'on réglera la situation, intervint Aguma.

-Si ces bladeurs sont trop forts pour notre niveau actuel, commença Gingka, je ne vois qu'une seule solution : il va falloir nous entraîner plus dur que jamais !

-Tu oublie qu'ils sont à nos trousses, lui répondit Kenta, nous n'aurons pas un moment de répit !

-On pourrait demander à ton père de nous trouver un endroit ou personne ne nous trouverais et on pourrait habiter quelques jours ! Lui suggéra Madoka.

-Et où on ne casserait pas tout en s'entraînant ! La coupa Kyoya.

-Depuis quand tu te soucie de ne pas casser les choses toi ? Lui demanda Dinamis.

 **XxXxXxX**

Quelques jours plus tard, toute la petite équipe était rentrée au Japon. Le père de Gingka les avait accueilli à l'AMBB, très enthousiasme par rapport à l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour que les jeunes puissent s'entraîner en paix.

Il ne leur avait rien dit sous prétexte que c'était une surprise. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans un bus, en plein milieux des champs, ils commençaient à avoir quelques doutes.

Les seuls que cela ne semblait pas déranger étaient King et Tithi, qui chantaient à tue-tête la chanson : "Chauffeur appuie sur l'champignon".

Ça aurait été supportable si au moins ils chantaient juste...

Ryuga avait les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles et il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester en Russie...

Gingka avait plutôt l'impression de partir en classe verte. En plus avec tous ses amis pour pouvoir s'entrainer au beyblade, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver pour oublier momentanément le problème Doji.

Remarquant que Yuki avait l'air bizarre, il tapota l'épaule de son compagnon :

-Ça va Yuki ? Tu as le mal des transports ?

-Ha ! Heuuu... Non… Non ! Tout va bien ! Lui répondit l'adolescent à lunettes sans grand enthousiasme.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Voilà ! On est arrivés ! Déclara soudainement le paternel Hagane.

Ils se trouvaient sur une petite route entre deux rangées d'arbres.

-C'est une blague !? S'énerva Kyoya.

-Non non ! Suivez-moi vous allez voir ! Répondit Ryo en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes sur un chemin de terre. L'endroit était situé à côté des montagnes, c'est pourquoi le terrain était assez vallonné. Le printemps était là, et la végétation était donc abondante.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une énorme maison. Celle-ci était typique du Japon et semblait n'avoir pas eu d'habitants depuis des années.

 _"On va habiter dans un château !"_ Pensa King au vu de la taille de la bâtisse.

 _"Ça va être une putain de colonie de vacances !"_ se désespéra Ryuga.

Aguma, lui inspecta la maison de fond en comble, accompagné de Madoka. Il n'y avait pas d'eau courante, seulement une pompe à l'extérieur. La bâtisse contenait une forte odeur de renfermé, et les futons **(Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un futon, allez sur wikipedia)** et couvertures qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les placard avaient bien besoin d'être lavés. Bref, il y avait du travail.

-Ouaaah ! C'est génial Papa !

-N'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Ryo. Vous aurez tout le temps et la tranquillité pour vous entraîner ici.

-Et si on a besoin de quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Dinamis.

-Pas de problème ! Plus bas, il y a un petit village avec une supérette. Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous appelez le quartier général de l'AMBB !

-Hé ! Mais ça n'a pas été lavé depuis des années ! Fit remarquer Aguma.

-Va falloir que vous régliez ce problème ! Lui répondit le père du rouquin en prenant les jambes à son coup pour échapper à la corvée du ménage.

-Putain ! Hors de question que je fasse le ménage ! S'énerva Kyoya.

-Mais en s'y mettant tous, ça devrait être rapidement fini ! Lui rétorqua Yuki.

-Je ne...

\- Tais-toi Kyoya ! S'écria Madoka ! Tu vas aller à la supérette avec King et Chris, pour aller acheter des produits de nettoyage et de quoi manger pour ce soir !

Gingka et Kenta, vous allez ouvrir toutes les portes et fenêtres pour aérer toute cette poussière !

Yuki, Dinamis et Tithi, vous allez chercher des seaux d'eau ! On va en avoir besoin pour nettoyer !

aguma et Ryuga ! Vous allez sortir les futons et les laver !

Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre !?

Personne n'osa répliquer devant la soudaine autorité de Madoka :

-Oui chef ! Répondirent-ils comme un seul homme en faisant le garde à vous et en partant chacun en courant vers la corvée qui leur avait été attribuée.

Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair. Chacun travailla dur pour décrasser la bâtisse. Mais ils n'avaient toujours pas fini le soir venu. Ils décidèrent donc de finir le lendemain.

La nuit était tombée et ils étaient tous attablés autours des bons plats de Madoka. Ils mangeaient tous avec apétit, après tout, ils avaient travaillé toute la journée pour remettre la maison à neuf.

Le salon se transforma ensuite en dortoir où tous les bladeurs installèrent les futons pour dormir. Et sans plus de discutions, ils allèrent se coucher..

 **XxXxXxX**

Kyoya se réveilla aux aurores. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi avec un poids sur lui. Il en comprit la raison quand il vit que le rouquin avait bougé dans son sommeil et qu'il était couché sur lui. Ce dernier l'envoya valser sur le futon d'à côté en pestant, sans pour autant réussir à réveiller son rival.

Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour voir s'il restait quelque chose à manger. Il passa par-dessus les autres bladeurs endormis.

Quand il enjamba Ryuga, il se rendit compte que les draps de celui-ci était couvert de sang ! _"Putain merde !"_ Pensa le vert en se penchant sur le blanc. Apparemment, Ryuga avait craché du sang pendant la nuit ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'il était retombé dans le coma !

 **Pour komachu : Merci pour toutes tes review ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fanfic !**

 **Pour Nicori : Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que la Russie a une architecture assez reconnaissable. Et puis au pire on s'en fout si ce n'est pas réaliste puisque c'est une fanfic !**


	16. CHAPITRE 16 : Discutions et mensonges

**Chapitre 16 : discutions et mensonges**

-Leone ! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Orion, boucle de barna !

Les deux toupies se percutèrent, créant un nuage de poussière. Mais une troisième toupie fonça dans les deux autres, une fois le nuage dissipé.

-On est censés s'entrainer tous ensemble je vous rappelle ! S'écria Tithi.

-Et toi, ne détournes pas le regard du combat ! Lui rétorqua King, qui lança sa propre toupie sur Quetzalcoatl.

-Explosion du poing !

La toupie d'Aguma **(enfin réparée)** stoppa net l'élan de Variares et Quetzalcoatl, utilisant les débris du terrain pour reproduire les anneaux de Saturne autour de sa toupie.

-Mais cette technique ne marchera pas sur mon Pegasus ! S'écria Gingka.

Pegasus fonça, brisant du même coup les défenses de Chronos. Au moment où les deux toupies allaient se percuter, Sagitario s'incrusta dans leur bataille.

-Ne m'oubliez pas les amis ! Les coupa Kenta.

-Oh mais on ne t'a pas oublié ! Lui rétorqua Dinamis.

Maintenant, quatre toupies s'attaquaient les unes les autres, se rendant coup pour coup.

Voyant que Yuki hésitait à se jeter dans la bataille, Kyoya lança sa toupie à l'attaque d'Anubius.

-Tu crois que tu vas devenir plus fort si tu restes là à bailler aux corneilles !

Yuki répondit aux attaques du vert. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Chris qui se rajouta dans l'affrontement.

Madoka, de son côté, regardait l'affrontement, en regardant régulièrement les données des bladeurs sur son ordinateur.

-Continuez comme ça les garçons ! À ce train-là, les hommes de Doji ne seront plus un problème ! Les encouragea-t-elle.

Cela faisait une semaine que les bladeurs légendaires s'entrainaient d'arrache-pied pour augmenter leur puissance, en vue du combat contre la Nébuleuse Noire. Ils avaient tous fais d'excellents progrès en très peu de temps.

L'excitation du combat avait gagné chaque bladeur, et ils étaient plus que prêts à en découdre.

Ils terminèrent leur entraînement plusieurs heures plus tard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils étaient tous couverts d'une couche de poussière et totalement épuisés, mais chacun s'était donné à fond.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la maison, dans la prévision de manger un bon repas pour de requinquer et surtout, se laver.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Ah non ! Vous ne rentrez pas dans la maison, vous allez tout salir ! S'écria Madoka, une fois arrivés sur le pas de la porte.

-Mais on a faiiiim ! S'insurgea Tithi.

-Dans ce cas-là, nous mangerons dehors, puis nous irons nous laver après. Suggéra Dinamis.

Madoka acquiesça et rentra dans la maison pour prendre le repas qu'elle avait préparé avant que les bladeurs ne partent s'entraîner toute la journée.

Le chemin de la cuisine passait par les chambres, elle s'arrêta donc quelques minutes pour vérifier l'état de Ryuga, qui était inconscient depuis une semaine.

Le blanc n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, il semblait plutôt dormir paisiblement. Il n'avait même pas bougé dans son sommeil.

Même si elle n'en laissait rien paraitre, Madoka était très inquiète pour leur ancien ennemi. Il semblait tellement sans défense lorsqu'il dormait comme cela !

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour elle s'inquiéterai pour Ryuga, elle lui aurait ri au nez !

 **XxXxXxX**

La nuit était tombée. Gingka était assis par terre, contre un mur. Il contemplait le ciel étoilé. Il se sentait bien et ne pensait à rien. Les constellations étaient toutes bien visibles dans le ciel dépourvu du moindre nuage.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. C'était Kyoya. Le vert venait visiblement tout juste de sortir de son bain : il portait seulement un short et des gouttes d'eau perlaient sur son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Il se sécha les cheveux pour finalement laisser pendre sa serviette autour du cou.

Il s'assit ensuite aux côtés de son rival de toujours et contempla le ciel pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de se décider à parler :

-Hé Gingka. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as tenu à aider Ryuga ?

-Il est la cible de Doji. Et compte tenu de ce qu'il veut faire de lui, il fallait que je...

-C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Le coupa sèchement Kyoya. Je sais qu'il y a une autre raison !

Gingka soupira :

-Ce serait bien que Ryuga nous fasse totalement confiance et devienne notre ami...

-Je m'en doutais, tu as toujours été trop gentil Gingka. Répondit le vert en esquissant un sourire amusé : décidément, son vieux rival ne changerait jamais !

-Tu insinues quoi par-là ? Lui demanda le rouquin en pensant que Kyoya se fichait de lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'il te fasse confiance ? Questionna le vert.

-À qui ?

-À Ryuga crétin !

Gingka apprécia moyennement de se faire traiter une fois de plus de crétin, mais répondit tout de même à la question.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit de spécial. C'est surtout Kenta qu'il a choisi de croire.

-Mais du coup, tu ne lui as pas dit que vous étiez autrefois ennemis ?

-Tu rigoles j'espère !? Répondit le rouquin. Il se serait aussitôt barré sinon ! Je sais que l'on a jamais étés en très bon termes avec lui, qu'il a presque réussi à tuer mon père et qu'il a fait du mal à beaucoup de mes amis ; toi compris Kyoya ; mais à l'heure actuelle, il a besoin de mon aide !

-Personnellement, je me contrefiche bien de ce qui peut lui arriver ! Déclara Kyoya. Si Doji accomplit ses plans, on sera dans la merde ! Mais je dois bien reconnaître que j'aimerais bien l'affronter une nouvelle fois !

-Ça c'est sûr ! Répondit le rouquin en souriant. Il était sacrément puissant, mais c'était ce qui rendait les combats contre lui intéressants !

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était un des seuls moment où les deux rivaux pouvaient discuter seuls à seuls, et parler sans faire des combats beyblade n'était pas mal non plus. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Kyoya se lève et parte.

Avant de rentrer dans la maison, Kyoya s'arrêta net et sans se retourner, il s'adressa au rouquin :

-Une fois cette histoire finie... Nous règlerons nos comptes une bonne fois pour toutes, Gingka !

-Pas de problème, Kyoya !

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son corps était lourd. Même après avoir été dans le coma pendant une semaine complète, il se sentait encore plus faible qu'avant.

Il attendit que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité de la nuit, puis se redressa difficilement. Il était nauséeux et les prémices d'une migraine commençaient à se faire sentir. Il n'avait à présent plus aucune envie de de lever, surtout si c'était pour se sentir mal en conséquence.

Il resta pendant quelques minutes à observer fixement le plafond, comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

Il tendit l'oreille : apparemment, le crétin roux et le mec aux cicatrices étaient en train de discuter à l'extérieur.

Il se concentra sur leurs voix et fini par entendre son nom dans la conversation. Cela suscita aussitôt son intérêt. Et, oubliant son malaise, il se leva, enjamba les autres bladeurs endormis sans un bruit et colla son oreille à la porte.

Mais il n'entendit que des bribes de conversations assez inintéressantes à son goût. Il allait partir lorsque...

-...tu ne lui a pas dit ... étiez autrefois ennemis ?

 _"Pardon ?"_ Lui et le rouquin étaient ennemis ? Dans ce cas pourquoi l'aidait-il ?

-...presque réussi à tuer mon père... fait du mal à beaucoup de mes amis...

Ryuga n'y comprenait plus rien : pourquoi le rouquin l'aidait-il alors qu'il lui avait fait tout ça ?

Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi Gingka l'aidait quand il l'avait ramené avec lui au Japon. Et il savait d'ores et déjà, malgré sa mémoire effacée, qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se faire des amis ou à aimer grand monde...

Mais ce crétin roux l'aidait sans même se poser la question si lui avait ou pas fait du mal ! Il était complètement débile ou quoi !? Et en plus il ne lui avait rien dit sur leur passé commun, pour que le blanc lui fasse confiance !

Ryuga était maintenant rempli d'une colère noire envers Gingka. Pour l'avoir trompé, mais aussi parce que ce crétin savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis...

 **XxXxXxX**

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir et l'air se faisait frais.

 _"Il est temps de rentrer."_ Pensa Gingka.

Il remarqua alors Ryuga, debout à quelques mètres de lui. Et à la façon dont le blanc lui lançait un regard noir emplit de colère, il se douta qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

Le rouquin tenta quand même une approche un peu maladroite :

-Tu es enfin réveillé Ryuga ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ferme-la ! Répliqua sèchement le blanc.

Un moment de silence suivit, installant le malaise entre les deux.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit !? Finit par exploser Ryuga.

Le rouquin compris que Ryuga avait entendu la conversation que Kyoya et lui avait eu un peu plus tôt :

-De quoi ? Répondit Gingka en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre pour esquiver la question.

-Fais pas l'innocent imbécile ! Pourquoi tu m'aides après tout ce que j'ai fait !

-Parce que je veux t'aider et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera !

-Nous étions ennemis ! Je t'ai fait confiance et tu ne me dit même pas la vérité !

-Tu ne m'aurais pas fait confiance autrement !

-Tu m'as menti ! Tu pensais vouloir faire ami-ami avec moi ! Et bien désolé mais c'est raté !

Sur ces mots, Ryuga partit en courant dans la direction opposée de l'habitation.

-Ryuga att...

Gingka soupira. Ryuga avait raison : il avait espéré faire du blanc son ami. Il avait été égoïste, ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face désormais. Au début, il s'était dit que tout cela était pour aider l'ancien bladeur, mais en fait, il voulait que Ryuga et lui deviennent amis. Ryuga lui avait donné sa confiance, et le rouquin venait juste de la trahir.

 _"Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un crétin !"_ Pensa-t-il en se donnant une baffe mentale.

Et maintenant, Ryuga avait pris la fuite et le rouquin devait le retrouver coûte que coûte.

 **XxXxXxX**

Kenta s'était réveillé en entendant Ryuga hurler après Gingka.

Chris aussi, mais lui avait décrété qu'il ne se lèverait pas pour le blanc, après tout, il le détestait et ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Kenta lui, se leva et s'habilla rapidement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Tithi, les yeux embués de sommeil.

-Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Lui répondit Kenta en chuchotant, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Il sortit et rattrapa Gingka, qui partait à la recherche du blanc.

-Hé Gingka, attends-moi !

Kenta lui demanda ce qui se passait et pourquoi Ryuga et lui s'étaient disputés. Gingka lui fit un rapide résumé de la situation.

-J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là Kenta. J'aurais dû tout lui raconter dès le départ.

-Ce n'est pas grave Gingka ! On va le retrouver.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il ne m'écoutera pas !

-Mais moi si. Fait-moi confiance Gingka, je vais le trouver et le ramener.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le ciel était maintenant couvert de nuages, et de grosses gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber du ciel. "Tant pis si je suis trempé" pensa Kenta, toujours à la recherche de Ryuga.

-RYUGAAAA ! L'appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse. Kenta courait à travers les champs depuis un bon moment déjà, et toujours aucune trace de Ryuga.

Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Kenta réfléchit : Ryuga aimait bien les endroits paumés où personne ne le dérangerait. Sauf que malheureusement, le vert était en plein milieu des champs, justement dans un trou perdu. Il y avait bien un petit bois quelques champs plus loin, donc Kenta paria sur cette direction. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement d'options.

 **XxXxXxX**

Après avoir couru pendant un bon moment, Ryuga avait trouvé refuge dans les branches d'un arbre. Il s'était assis sur une grosse branche, avait replié ses jambes contre lui, et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

Il avait couru jusqu'à être épuisé, voulant mettre de la distance entre Gingka et lui. Il était en colère après le rouquin. Ce dernier lui avait menti pour s'attirer sa confiance, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait trahi.

De plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal. En temps normal, il se sentait parfaitement bien à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait d'un coma. Mais cette fois-là, il s'était réveillé encore plus épuisé que quand il s'était évanoui.

"Ryugaaa !"

Kenta l'appelait. La distance qui les séparait atténuait le son, mais Ryuga reconnu très clairement la voix du vert. _"Laisse-moi tranquille !"_ pensa Ryuga. Il avait envie d'être seul et n'avait pas l'intention de répondre à Kenta.

 **XxXxXxX**

 _"Mais où est-il passé ?"_

Kenta cherchait Ryuga depuis deux bonnes heures déjà, le jour commençait à se lever. Il fouillait actuellement dans le petit bois, mais n'avait pour l'instant rien trouvé. Il espérait que rien n'était arrivé à Ryuga, et commençais à s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Il pleuvait maintenant à verse, si bien que le feuillage des arbres n'abritait pas grand-chose. Kenta était complètement trempé, mais il s'en fichait.

Il aperçut alors quelqu'un perché dans un arbre. La couleur de ses cheveux lui donna la confirmation que c'était Ryuga. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il arriva à la hauteur de l'arbre et s'adressa au blanc :

-Hé ! Tu descends !

Un silence lui répondit. Ryuga l'ignorant complètement, Kenta commença à monter dans l'arbre. Il s'installa à côté de lui et mis une main sur son épaule.

-Tu viens, on rentre ?

-Fous-moi la paix ! Répliqua sèchement le blanc.

Kenta fit une moue renfrognée. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à faire changer d'avis Ryuga, qui était extrêmement têtu.

-Les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter si on ne rentre pas.

-Tu parles ! Rétorqua le blanc

Puisque la manière douce ne donnait aucun résultat, Kenta passa à une autre méthode : il poussa sans merci Ryuga au bas de l'arbre. Ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'adolescent, ne pût réceptionner sa chute et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

-Mais ça va pas la tête !?

Kenta descendit à son tour de l'arbre et faisait maintenant face à Ryuga qui était très énervé.

-Le prends pas mal, mais tu es une vraie tête de mule ! Commença Kenta.

-Sale gamin ! T'aurais jamais osé faire ça si j'avais été dans mon état normal !

-Pas faux... Mais actuellement, c'est toi qui as une taille de gamin ! Se moqua gentiment le vert.

-Je m'en souviendrais quand je serais redevenu normal ! Le menaça Ryuga.

Kenta se moquait de lui ouvertement. Ryuga aurait pu l'ignorer, mais le vert était le seul à qui le blanc faisait entièrement confiance, et il le considérait presque comme un ami. Les paroles du blanc étaient des menaces en l'air, jamais il ne ferait de mal à Kenta.

-Peut être. Le coupa Kenta, mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien rentrer me changer, je suis trempé ! Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu crois que j'y peux quelque chose peut-être !?

-C'est à cause de Gingka que tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

-J'ai juste pas envie de voir la face de ce roux menteur !

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais, c'est dans sa nature. Il aurait voulu être ton ami, et c'est vrai que ta perte de mémoire lui a donné une occasion. Il s'en veut de t'avoir blessé parce qu'il ne t'as pas dit la vérité.

Ryuga détourna la tête. Il en voulait au rouquin de lui avoir menti. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière, Gingka était trop honnête pour ça.

-Ou alors tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ? Se moqua Kenta.

-Je ne boude pas !

 **Dsl pour l'attente mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je le trouvais pas très clair alors j'ai dû réécrire plusieurs fois certaines parties.**


	17. Chap 17 : Je ne te laisserais pas mourir

**Chapitre 17 : je ne te laisserais pas mourir**

 _Une semaine plus tard..._

Gingka se réveilla en sursaut, sentant un liquide froid lui couler sur le visage. Il se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec Ryuga, qui était accroupi devant lui, un grand sourire innocent, pourtant assez flippant, sur le visage. Mais toujours en train de s'appliquer à vider consciencieusement le contenu du pichet sur la tête de Gingka, qui le regardait avec énervement, attentant que le blanc ai fini sa besogne.

Gingka commençait à être habitué à ce petit manège. Ryuga, pour se venger, lui menait la vie dure : en effet, en dehors des heures d'entraînement des bladeurs légendaires, le blanc jouait toutes sortes de tours à Gingka dans le but de l'énerver. _"Tu m'en veux à mort, j'ai compris !"_ Se désespéra le rouquin. Le pire, c'était que Ryuga ne manquait vraiment pas d'imagination pour inventer de nouvelles manières de le mettre hors de lui.

Gingka avait eu droit à tout : du réveil à l'eau froide comme ce matin, en passant par la sauce pimentée ultra-forte dans son assiette, ou le sel dans sa part de gâteau, le miel dans ses chaussures qu'il avait passé quelques heures à décrasser, ses vêtements qui avaient disparu pendant son bain, le dentifrice dans ses draps pendant qu'il dormait... Bref, la totale. Et encore, on ne les a pas tous cités !

 _"Il a même teint mon écharpe en rose !"_

La situation semblait bien amuser Kyoya, qui rigolait bien de chaque farce de Ryuga. C'était même lui qui avait acheté la teinture pour l'écharpe, à la demande du blanc.

Quand Gingka avait trouvé son écharpe, les deux avaient échangé un regard et s'étaient tapés dans la main en souriant narquoisement : _"Mission accomplie !"_ Gingka avait par la suite accusé Kyoya de collaborer avec l'ennemi. Le rouquin avait essayé tant bien que mal de laver sa précieuse écharpe. Cette dernière était donc passée de rose vif à rose pale. Mais impossible de faire mieux.

Madoka avait tenté d'empêcher Ryuga de continuer. Mais elle dû bien vite admettre qu'elle n'avait aucune autorité sur le blanc.

Chris avait lui, pris la défense de Gingka, mais seulement par principe car il détestait le blanc.

Dinamis se contentait de regarder la scène d'un air impassible, comme toujours.

Yuki et Aguma se retenaient de rire, et à en juger King et Tithi qui étaient en train de se rouler par terre d'hilarité, Gingka ne pourrait même pas compter sur leur aide.

Gingka avait bien tenté de répliquer en faisant lui aussi des coups pendables, mais Ryuga les déviait tout le temps. Gingka était selon lui, vraiment trop prévisible pour ce genre de choses. Et sachant que le rouquin cherchait constamment à se venger, il restait tout de même sur ses gardes.

 **XxXxXxX**

Après une dure journée d'entraînement, toute la petite équipe était réunie autour d'un bon repas, soigneusement préparé par Madoka. Gingka se plaignait encore une fois d'un tour que le blanc lui avait joué :

-J'ai compris que tu avais la haine contre moi, mais maintenant arrêtes s'il-te-plait ! Le supplia-t-il, à deux doigts de pleurer devant son assiette.

-Nan. Répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Peu lui importait si sa réaction était puérile, mais il allait faire payer au rouquin son mensonge !

-C'est vrai que ça commence à bien faire ! S'exclama Madoka.

-Laisse tomber, lui répondit Dinamis. Tu n'arriveras pas à empêcher Ryuga de faire enrager Gingka. Déclara-t-il en soupirant.

-Il a qu'à se défendre un peu ! S'incrusta King, qui mangeait à toute vitesse le contenu de son assiette. C'est pas notre faute si Gingka est une grosse victime !

-Tu peut répéter ce que tu viens de dire King ! S'enflamma le rouquin. C'est entre Ryuga et moi que ça se passe ! Si t'es pas content tu peux dégager !

Pour toute réponse, King balança ce qui restait dans son assiette au visage de Gingka. Le rouquin était maintenant dégoulinant de sauce. Il resta quelques secondes éberlué, puis empoigna sa propre nourriture pour la lancer à son tour sur le bleu.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai... Se désespéra Yuki.

 _"Quand on pense qu'ils seront bientôt majeurs ..."_ Pleura intérieurement Aguma.

Kyoya avait, lui, déserté la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt, ayant compris que la situation dégénérait.

Tithi s'était joint de bon coeur à la bataille de nourriture. Tandis que Kenta essayait de raisonner Gingka. Mais au moment où il se prit lui aussi de la nourriture dans la figure, il rejoignit le combat, prêt à faire payer celui qui avait lancé le plat sur lui.

Bref, c'était un joyeux bazar. La nourriture fusait de partout, tapissant les murs et le sol. Ceux qui ne participaient pas s'étaient réfugiés sous la table et attendaient patiemment la fin.

Quand ils n'eurent plus rien à lancer, les quatre amis arrêtent leur petit combat ridicule, puis admirèrent l'état dans lequel ils avaient mis la salle à manger : il y avait de la nourriture du sol au plafond.

-Madoka va nous tuer... Se désespéra King.

-Tu l'as dit... Lui répondit Kenta.

La brunette sortit de dessous la table, admira la nouvelle décoration de la pièce, puis jeta un regard noir à Gingka, King, Kenta et Tithi. Les quatre amis la regardaient avec une peur apparente sur le visage.

-J'imagine que vous savez ce qui vous attend ? Demanda celle-ci, dans une rage noire.

-On va devoir tout laver ? Se risqua Tithi.

-Bonne réponse !

Madoka regarda les fautifs, sans comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé.

-ET QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ BANDE D'ABRUTIS ?

Ils déguerpirent tous en même temps, allant chercher de quoi laver ce bazar, et se promettant de ne plus jamais mettre Madoka en colère.

La brunette poussa un soupir d'exaspération : décidément, ils ne pouvaient jamais se comporter normalement !

Entre-temps, le reste de la bande était sortie de dessous la table. C'est alors que Dinamis remarqua que Ryuga s'était évanoui sur la table. Le blanc avait, par chance, reçu aucun projectile sur lui.

Le fait que Ryuga s'évanouisse était de plus en plus fréquent. La semaine suivant son réveil, cela lui était arrivé plusieurs fois, et même de plus en plus souvent. Il se réveillait quelques heures plus tard, totalement épuisé.

Dinamis porta le blanc, qui avait des difficultés à respirer, jusque dans les chambres. Il le déposa délicatement sur son futon et le couvrit avec une couverture. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il sortit de la pièce.

C'était le pouvoir de L-Drago qui maintenait Ryuga en vie. Mais celui-ci était désormais insuffisant, et s'il ne récupérait pas ses pleins pouvoirs dans un futur proche, le corps du blanc finirait par lâcher...

Après s'être occupé de Ryuga, Dinamis revint dans la salle à manger, où Gingka, King, Tithi et Kenta s'affairaient à nettoyer les murs. Madoka les regardait d'un œil sévère, attentive à la moindre tâche restante.

Le bladeur légendaire de Jupiter l'informa de l'état de Ryuga, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup la brunette :

-Ça devient de plus en plus fréquent, nous ferions mieux de prévenir l'AMBB !

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour arranger cela. La seule façon de résoudre le problème serait de retrouver L-Drago et de lui réinjecter le fragment d'étoile.

Kenta, ayant entendu le nom de Ryuga dans la conversation, arrêta de laver le sol et s'approcha du jeune homme et de la brunette, qui discutaient à l'écart.

-Ryuga s'est encore évanoui ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Toi va nettoyer ! Lui répondit sèchement Madoka.

-J'ai le droit d'être mis au courant quand même ! S'énerva le vert. Ryuga est mon ami !

Dinamis soupira :

-C'est de pire en pire : c'est déjà la quatrième fois que ça se produit cette semaine...

-Si on ne règle pas ce problème au plus vite, il va finir par...

Madoka laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne voulant pas énoncer à voix haute l'affirmation à laquelle pensaient les trois amis : Ryuga allait finir par mourir pour de bon.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Cette idée avait mis un froid et aucun d'eux n'osaient troubler ce silence pour finir la réplique de la mécanicienne.

Kenta serra les poings si forts que ses jointures blanchirent. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Ryuga partir une seconde fois ! Il avait promis au blanc de l'aider à retrouver ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire, et il le ferait !

Mais le vert se rendait bien compte de son impuissance : malgré le fait qu'ils venaient de passer une semaine à entrainer, ils n'avaient toujours aucun moyen de localiser la Nébuleuse Noire, en espérant que celle-ci connaisse un moyen de redonner à Ryuga son état d'origine. Ce qui était très probable, vu que l'organisation avait prévu que Rago se réincarne dans le corps du blanc...

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Ryuga émergeait péniblement du pays des songes. Les yeux à demi ouverts, il fixait le plafond sans le voir. Son corp le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa gorge était aussi sèche que le Sahara en plein été. Sa vue était brouillée, et les sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, étouffés. Il reconnut néanmoins une tête verte, qui le couvait du regard. Le blanc l'identifia donc comme étant Kenta.

Ce dernier avait l'air de lui adresser la parole, mais n'arrivant pas à distinguer ce que le vert disait, Ryuga arrêta bien vite de se torturer les méninges à essayer de le comprendre.

Il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver tous ses sens. Quand ceux-ci furent revenus, il pût enfin comprendre ce que lui disait Kenta, qui était complètement affolé par la non-réaction du blanc.

-Ryuga est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le vert avait passé une nuit blanche à veiller sur son protégé. Il était très inquiet, cela se lisait sur son visage, dont les yeux étaient soulignés par des poches témoignant du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Ryuga essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ce fut plutôt un liquide rouge et chaud qui sortit, lorsque le blanc fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Kenta ne savait comment réagir à cela. Le visage du blanc était tordu par la douleur, il tenait une main devant sa bouche pour essayer de retenir le sang qu'il crachait à chaque fois qu'il toussait. En vain, le liquide lui voulait entre les doigts tachant ses vêtements et les draps de rouge...

Ne sachant que faire pour soulager son ancien compagnon de voyage, Kenta, en totale panique, partit chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Les autres bladeurs légendaires étant partis s'entrainer plus tôt ce matin, le vert ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il revint, Ryuga s'était redressé sur son futon, et la "crise" semblait être terminée. Kenta lui tendit néanmoins le verre, que le blanc accepta sans souffler mot et le bu d'une seule traite.

Le vert s'était rassis en face de Ryuga. Le silence s'installa entre les deux bladeurs...

Soudainement, Kenta prit Ryuga dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il savait que le blanc n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, mais il s'en fichait royalement, au vu de la situation actuelle. Kenta ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois !

À son grand étonnement, Ryuga répondit à son étreinte. Les petites mains du blanc s'accrochaient au tissu de la chemise du vert. Les épaules de Ryuga étaient secouées de sursauts irréguliers.

-Je... Je veux pas mourir !

Kenta renforça son étreinte sur le blanc. Si ce dernier pleurait sur l'épaule du vert, c'est qu'il était vraiment au bout du rouleau.

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Je te le promets !

Il caressa affectueusement la tête blanche ébouriffée, dans une vaine tentative de le rassurer. Kenta attendit patiemment la fin de la crise de larmes de Ryuga.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Ryuga se détacha du vert. Le blanc essuya rapidement ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Si tu en parles aux autres, je te refais le portait !

-Ça restera entre nous. Lui assura Kenta avec un sourire amusé : le blanc n'aimait décidément pas montrer ses faiblesses !

 **XxXxXxX**

Yuki avait faussé compagnie aux autres bladeurs légendaires, prétextant vouloir s'entrainer seul. Le brun s'en voulait toujours de s'être fait battre par Johaness. Sa défaite lui avait fait perdre le peu de confiance en lui qu'il avait. Yuki pensait qu'il était trop faible pour être un bladeur légendaire.

HYPER VITESSE ! Cria-t-il en lançant de toutes des forces son anubius vers un énorme rocher. Un nuage de poussière se dégagea, et la partie supérieure se fracassa dans un grand bruit.

Yuki rappela sa toupie, la replaça sur son launcher :

-Aller on recommence ! HYPER VITESSE !

Cette fois, ce fut la partie inférieure qui fut réduite en miettes à son tour.

Yuki répéta ce manège pendant plusieurs minutes, sur différents rochers. Mais il fut interrompu :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arriver à faire quelque chose de cette façon ?

-Qui est là ?! S'exclama le brun, qui arma son launcher vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

Yuki se détendit en reconnaissant Ryuga.

Après le réveil de ce dernier, Kenta avait décidé de rejoindre les autres à l'entraînement. Il avait proposé à Ryuga de l'accompagner. Mais ils s'étaient arrêtés en chemin, entendant des bruits de toupie. Reconnaissant Yuki, Kenta avait décidé de ne pas le déranger, contrairement au blanc, qui observait le bladeur légendaire de mercure depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna Yuki.

-T'entraîner de cette manière ne t'apportera strictement rien ! Affirma le blanc.

-Si tu es venu ici pour me critiquer tu peux partir ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi je ferais confiance à un type qui a autrefois refusé de nous aider !

Le visage de Ryuga se rembrunit, il haussa les épaules et tourna les talons dans la direction opposée.

-Hey attends ! Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté ! S'excusa maladroitement Yuki.

Ryuga s'arrêta.

-Désolé ! S'excusa une nouvelle fois le brun, en remettant ses lunettes en place. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que tu battras qui que ce soit ! Commença Ryuga.

-Huh ?

-Tu n'as absolument aucune confiance en toi ! À chaque combat, tu es persuadé que tu vas perdre ! Continua le blanc.

Yuki regardait le blanc d'un air étonné : Ryuga ne le fréquentait depuis peu de temps, mais pourtant, ce dernier l'avait analysé avec une facilité déconcertante ! Néanmoins les paroles du blanc avaient mis une claque à Yuki. Ce dernier savait que son problème venait d'un manque de confiance en lui, et sa défaite n'avait pas arrangé les choses ! Il avait besoin de se reprendre en main, et vite !

-Je sais tout ça... Se désespéra Yuki. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'arranger !

-Sur ce point-là, c'est à toi seul de trouver la solution...

Sur ces paroles, Ryuga tourna le dos et laissa Yuki se morfondre seul...


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un allié inéspéré

**CHAPITRE 18 : Un allié innésperé**

Doji était vraiment de très mauvaise humeur... Non seulement Ryuga avait réussi à échapper à ses serviteurs incapables, mais pour couronner le tout, ils avaient totalement perdu la trace du blanc et des bladeurs légendaires !!!

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines que tous les employés de la Nébuleuse Noire s'affairaient pour trouver leur localisation, craignant la colère noire de leur patron. Mais leurs recherches étaient pour l'instant restées infructueuses...

Soudain, Gene entra dans le bureau de Doji. Ce dernier espérait qu'elle lui apportait des nouvelles satisfaisantes, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau...

-Avez-vous retrouvé ces imbéciles de bladeurs légendaires !? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-Je suis honorée de vous apprendre qu'Ukyo a retrouve leur trace, au fin-fond de la campagne. Déclara la nouvelle venue.

Doji eu un sourire satisfait. Il se réjouissait finalement de n'être pas entouré que d'incapables. Gene venait soudainement d'égayer sa journée. L'homme en costume se leva et sorti de son bureau, suivi de la jeune fille. Il préférait agir tout de suite :

-Préparez un hélicoptère ! Nous allons rendre une petite visite à nos cher amis...

 **XxXxXxX**

La petite bande était tranquillement en train de prendre son repas ; seule Madoka, qui était partie acheter quelques bricoles à la supérette d'à côté, était absente. Ainsi que Ryuga, mais lui "pour raisons de santé". Au bout d'un moment, Tithi déclara :

-Hé les amis, vous trouvez pas que ça sens bizarre ?

Le reste de la bande remarqua qu'en effet, une senteur étrange planait dans l'air...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Aguma.

C'est alors que chacun sentit son corp s'alourdir. Ils finirent tous allongés à même le sol, leurs muscles incapables de faire un mouvement.

-Hé les gars ! C'est normal qu'on soit paralysés tous en même temps ? Demanda King.

-Si tu avais quelques points de QI supplémentaires, tu saurais que la situation actuelle n'a rien de normal !! Lui rétorqua sèchement Kyoya.

-Nous sommes tombés dans un piège !! Déclara Dinamis.

-Sans déconner, on avait pas compris !! Répliqua Chris.

C'est alors que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas :

-Helloooo !! Les salua Haruto.

-Génial... Se désespéra Gingka. Comme si on t'avait pas déjà assez vu !

Gin et Ukyo entrèrent à la suite de la collègue :

-On en aura mit du temps à trouver votre planque ! Commença ce dernier.

-Mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Finit Gin.

-Bande d'enfoirés... Enragea Chris.

C'est alors qu'un homme portant des lunettes rectangulaires et un costume violet fit son apparition. Les yeux des bladeurs légendaires s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils reconnurent le nouveau venu.

-Doji !

-Bien le bonjour mes chers amis !! Vu que vous avez prit la peine de vous cacher dans le pire trou paumé du Japon, je suppose que vous savez ce que je suis venu chercher ?! Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique, sachant pertinemment que les bladeurs légendaires savaient de qui Doji parlait.

-Et pourquoi on peut plus bouger ?? Demanda King.

-On appelle ça un gaz paralysant !! Lui répondit Haruto. **( _Je sais pas si ça existe dans la réalité mais on va s'en ficher et faire tout comme.)_**

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes pas affectés vous ?! Questionna Aguma.

-Parce que le gaz est déjà dissipé. Mais comme vous avez l'avez déjà respiré, vous ne pouvez plus bouger. Lui repondit Gin.

-Bref nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter. Les interrompit Doji.

-Je l'ai trouvé !! Chantonna Ukyo, qui, pendant ce temps là, était parti fouiller la maison à la recherche de Ryuga . Il tenait le blanc inconscient sous le bras, comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Il n'est pas en très bon état. Plaisanta Doji. Vous auriez pu vous en occuper un peu mieux tout de même !

-T'es mal placé pour parler ! Lui rétorqua Kenta.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Doji en réponse au regard noir que le vert lui lançait. Remercie-moi plutôt !! Après tout, je vais en quelque sorte lui sauver la vie !!

-Pour ressusciter ton vieux copain Rago !? Laisse-moi rire !

-Nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps ; embarquez-le ! Ordonna Doji à ses sbires, qui s'empressèrent de lui obéir.

Les bladeurs légendaires regardèrent donc leurs ennemis emmener leur prisonnier, sans pouvoir réagir. Et n'ayant absolument aucune idée de leur destination, aucun plan d'attaque en vue...

 **XxXxXxX**

Au même moment, Madoka revenait de ses courses, quand elle vit, devant la maison, un hélicoptère en train de décoller.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle lâcha le sac quelle tenait, couru vers le véhicule, sauta au moment où celui-ci s'envolait, et s'accrocha tant bien que mal à un des patins.

Quand elle vit le sol s'éloigner assez rapidement, elle qui ne se tenait que par la force de ses bras, elle songea que ce n'était finalement pas une très bonne idée...

 **XxXxXxX**

-Patron, on est déséquilibrés ! Déclara soudainement le pilote.

Doji soupira :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Il semblerait que nous ayons une passagère clandestine... Déclara Gin en montrant à travers de la vitre Madoka accrochée au patin.

La brunette sentait que ses bras allaient lâcher quand la porte du véhicule s'ouvrit en plein vol. Haruto lui tendit la main. La jeune fille l'attrapa immédiatement. Même s'ils étaient ses ennemis, elle leur fut tout de même reconnaissante de ne pas la laisser s'écraser au sol. Mais elle fut beaucoup moins heureuse lorsque celui qui l'avait sauvée lui tordit les deux bras, pour les lui attacher dans le dos, et ensuite l'assommer sans plus de considération.

 **XxXxXxX**

Quand elle se réveilla, elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé et où elle se trouvait. Enfin si : cela lui paraissait plutôt évident qu'elle était enfermée dans une des cellules du quartier général de l'organisation maléfique.

La brunette constata que ses liens avaient étés enlevés, apparemment leurs ennemis ne la considéraient pas comme une menace potentielle et s'étaient contentés de l'enfermer ici. La porte était fermée par une serrure magnétique dernier cri, Madoka sortir donc son ordinateur. Après tout elle l'avait constamment sur elle et la Nébuleuse Noire n'était même pas foutue de lui confisquer, alors autant s'en servir.

Elle se connecta à l'écran de contrôle. "Porte verrouillée de l'extérieur. Ouverture impossible." Lui annonça le panneau lumineux.

-Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Déclara la Mécanicienne avec un air de défi.

Elle se connecta au réseau informatique de la base, et essaya de trouver ce qui contrôlait la fermeture de la porte de sa cellule. Quand elle l'eut trouvé, elle pirata le système et dévérouilla la porte.

 _"Voilà ce que ça donne quand on me sous-estime !"_ Pensa-t-elle victorieuse.

Avant de sortir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, et sortit de la pièce. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver Ryuga, avant que Doji mette son plan à exécution.

Mais il lui fallait tout d'abord contacter ses amis. Comme par hasard, impossible de trouver du réseau. Elle décida donc d'activer la géolocalisation de son ordinateur **( _qui était décidément multifonction)_** , en espérant que quelqu'un capte le signal émis. Ce qui était très improbable.

 **XxXxXxX**

Elle errait au hasard dans les couloir depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils se ressemblaient tous, et il lui fallait en plus éviter les gardes, qui faisaient des rondes régulières. Madoka arriva alors dans un conduit plus large que les précédents, elle décida donc de le suivre.

Soudain, elle entendit des voix ! Elle se colla à l'un des renflouement du mur, en espérant qu'on ne la remarque pas.

Ce fut le cas. Et elle regarda passer Doji, qui discutait avec l'un de ses sbires. Et elle eu soudainement envie de sauter au cou de l'homme en costume pour lui casser la figure. Mais elle se retint, et attendit qu'ils aient disparus au tournant du couloir, pour s'autoriser à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Madoka se mit ensuite à les suivre à une distance respectable, ils finiraient bien par la conduire à un endroit stratégique.

 **XxXxXxX**

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à une grande salle. Dans celle-ci était entreposé toute sortes de machines bizarres, des outits en tout genre trainaient un peu partout ; c'était un sacré foutoir. Et au centre, trônait une colonne de verre dans laquelle une pierre noire brillant d'une lueur sinistre flottait. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?"_ Se demanda la jeune fille, avant de reporter son attention vers Doji.

Ce dernier discutait avec ce qui semblait être un médecin. Et pour cause : à côté des deux hommes, sur un lit, il y avait Ryuga ! Madoka s'horrifia de l'état de ce dernier : il respirait avec difficulté et le masque à oxygène fixé sur son visage n'y changeait pas grand chose, une couverture le recouvrait et des perfusions étaient fixées dans son bras, le reliant à des machines qui vérifiaient constament l'évolution de son état.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le récupérer ! Mais la présence de Doji et des gardes l'en empêchait. Madoka décida donc d'attendre son heure...

 **XxXxXxX**

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Doji quitta la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Mais il restait les hommes qui montaient la garde , ainsi que le médecin qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Heureusement, la salle était plutôt spacieuse, et les nombreuses machines entreposées bloquaient la vue aux sbires de Doji.

Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de la part d'un garde, la mécanicienne se faufila à quatre pattes entre les appareils, se rapprochant de Ryuga. Elle ramassa une clé à molette qui trainait par terre, à côté d'une des nombreuses machines et asséna un grand coup sur la tête du pauvre médecin, qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle le rattrapa de justesse avant que le corp de ce dernier ne s'écrase au sol, et l'y déposa délicatement, sans un bruit. Elle n'avait pas été repérée.

De près, l'état de Ryuga était encore plus déplorable : des cernes sous les yeux, sa peau était bouillante au toucher, et il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

 _"S'il-te-plait Ryuga, il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup un peu plus longtemps !"_ Supplia-t-elle mentalement, en lui retirant son masque à oxygène et ses perfusions une à une.

-Hey !! Arrêtez tout de suite ce que vous faites !!

Madoka lâcha les fils des perfusions qu'elle tenait et leva précipitamment les mains à la hauteur de son visage, l'air de dire : " C'est pas moi monsieur !"

Le garde se rapprocha en lui intimant de s'éloigner de Ryuga. La jeune fille fit totalement l'inverse : elle prit le corps inerte du blanc dans ses bras et prit ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée !

Elle ne tarda pas à se faire courser par la moitié des sbires de Doji. La mécanicienne continuait de courir dans les couloirs. Elle était à bout de souffle et n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle se dirigeait.

Elle tourna à la première intersection qui se présentait, et quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'arrêta net : c'était un cul de sac !

Elle se retourna, ses poursuivants l'avait déjà rattrapée, elle était coincée ! Les gardes pointaient leurs launchers dans sa direction, en lui ordonnant de déposer Ryuga et de mettre les mains en l'air.

Mais ils se firent interrompre par une explosion, qui défonça le mur du couloir, pile à l'endroit où se situaient les gardes, dégageant un nuage de poussière.

-Devineeeez qui voilà !!! S'écria une voix enjouée, dont la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à distinguer le propriétaire à cause de la poussière.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, elle pu enfin connaitre l'identité de son sauveur :

-Yu !!!

-Salut Madoka !! Je m'attendais pas à recevoir un signal de ton ordinateur alors que j'étais en plein entraînement ! Mais apparemment tu as des problèmes alors me voilà ! Déclara le nouveau venu en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Yu, tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie !!!

-Oh bah oui ! Je vois ça ! Répondit le blondinet en désignant les gardes qui commençaient à se relever. Oh attends une petite minute, il était pas mort, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles lui ? Fit-il en désignant Ryuga dans les bras de la mécanicienne. Et pourquoi il est tout petit ? Et c'est qui ces types ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi gingki et les autres sont pas là ? Ouais nan, en fait qu'est-ce qui ce passe dont je suis pas au courant ? Demanda Yu en parlant à toute vitesse, posant ses questions à un rythhme tellement rapide, que Madoka n'arrivait plus à suivre ce qu'il disait...

-Heuuuu... Je t'expliquerais plus tard on a d'autres problèmes...

En effet, les sbires de Doji s'étaient relevés et avaient armés leurs launchers vers eux.

-Je m'occupe de vous de suite les gars ! Déclara le blondinet, lui aussi prêt au combat.

Les toupies furent lancées, et il ne fallu à Yu pas plus de trois minutes pour régler leur compte à ces imbéciles.

Mais il en arrivait d'autres et Yu forçait à chaque fois le passage à l'aide de Libra.

 **XxXxXxC**

Il y avait plus en plus de bladeurs ennemis, ce qui rendait leur fuite de plus en plus difficile. Les couloirs leurs paraissaient interminables. Ils fallait qu'ils trouvent une sortie et malheureusement, Yu avait déjà oublié par où il était passé à l'aller.

-Cachons-nous dans cette salle, je vais essayer de me connecter pour trouver une sortie !! Cria Madoka à son compagnon.

 **XxXxXxX**

Yu surveillait la porte, prêt à déguerpir avec son amie, dès que leur poursuivants réussiraient à forcer cette dernière. Madoka, de son côté, avait déposé Ryuga au sol, branché son ordinateur et piratait cette fois-ci tout le système informatique de la Nébuleuse Noire.

Elle trouva rapidement un trajet jusqu'à une sortie et verrouilla toutes les portes qui n'étaient pas sur le chemin que Yu et elle allaient emprunter ; cela ralentirait au moins un peu leurs poursuivants.

\- Allons-y Yu !!

Ils reprirent leur course folle à travers les couloirs de la Nébuleuse Noire, cette fois bien moins gênés par les garde, que Madoka avait tous bloqués en verrouillant les portes. La mécanicienne vérifiait régulièrement le chemin, tout en portant Ryuga sur son dos.

Leur destination ne tarda pas à etre en vue. Ils accélèrent leur course, pressés de partir, mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils eurent la certitude que quelqu'un les y attendait. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc à quelques mètres de celui qui leur barrait la route, histoire de garder une distance de sécurité.

-Eh bien eh bien ! On nous fausse compagnie à ce que je vois !

Il s'agissait d'Ukyo, qui semblait déterminé à leur barrer la route. Mais Yu brandit son launcher dans sa direction.

-Écartes-toi ! Le menaça-t-il.

Ukyo fit de même, sortant sa toupie.

-Fait attention Yu !!! Il est sûrement très puissant.

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Ukyo et ne connaissait donc ni sa force, ni les capacités de sa toupie ; il valait mieux se méfier. Il avait l'air autrement plus puissant que les autres gardes qu'ils avaient croisés jusqu'à maintenant.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!

 **XxXxXxx**

Cela faisait quelques minutes que le combat avait commencé et le blondinet se faisait totalement dominer par son adversaire. Les coups pleuvaient sur son Libra et la puissance de cette dernière ne faisait pas le poids face à celle, écrasante, du Rock Pixis de son adversaire. Il encaissait les coups et se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

De son côté, Ukyo s'ennuyait ferme : il trouvait Yu trop faible. Pour tromper son ennui, il faisait durer le combat, en faisant voir toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel à Yu. Mais il en eu rapidement assez et voulut en finir ; il lança alors une attaque bien plus puissante que les précédentes. Pixis frappa Libra et l'énergie déployée provoqua une explosion. Le jeune garçon fut happé par le souffle de celle-ci. Son corps rebondit sur le mur du couloir, pour ensuite s'affaler au sol.

Ukyo fut surpris de voir que Libra tournait encore ; Yu était plus puissant qu'il ne le croyait. Ce dernier se releva sous le regard inquiet de Madoka. Le blondinet avait eu, de par cette attaque, la certitude qu'il ne faisait pas le poids et n'avait absolument aucune chance de l'emporter.

Il analysa rapidement la situation : son adversaire semblait déterminé à les arrêter, leur porte de sortie était juste derrière ce dernier et il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat. Il choisit donc la décision la plus évidente :

-Libra, Jugement Infernal !!!

En lançant son coup spécial, Yu aveugla momentanément son adversaire. Madoka aussi fut aveuglée vu qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu cela de la part du blondinet, elle ne s'était pas couvert les yeux. Elle sentit une main agripper son poignet et elle se fit entrainer.

Quand elle retrouva l'usage de la vue, elle courait à travers des champs enneigés, Yu la tirant par le bras, Ryuga sur le dos, toujours inconscient.

Le paysage environnant blanc de neige et la précédente capture de Ryuga la renseigna approximativement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Si les sbires de Doji avait précédemment emmenés le blanc dans leur planque, c'était sûrement pour rejoindre ensuite leur quartier général. Quartier général qui se trouvait donc, en Russie.

Et leur nouvelle priorité, était maintenant de se mettre hors de portée de la Nébuleuse Noire, et une fois ceci fais, d'apporter des soins à Ryuga.


	19. CHAPITRE 19 : visite chez l'ennemi

**CHAPITRE 19 : visite chez l'ennemi**

Yu et Madoka errèrent quelques heures dans les champs enneigés, grelottant, tentant d'échapper aux subordonnés de Doji qui avaient étés lancés à leur poursuite et qu'ils croisaient régulièrement.

Leur fuite s'etait achevée sous un arrêt de bus perdu en pleine campagne. Le bus était arrivé peu après, Madoka et Yu avaient supplié le chauffeur de les prendre sans payer, puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas d'argent. Ce dernier avait accepté, voyant l'état déplorable de Ryuga, que Madoka portait.

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus à l'hôpital, où ils avaient confiés le blanc aux soins des infirmiers. Après cela, ils avaient contacté leurs amis, avec le téléphone de l'hôpital. Ces derniers avaient alors sautés dans le premier avions pour la Russie, accompagnés de Ryo et d'hikaru, s'empressant de rejoindre Madoka et Yu.

Tous étaient maintenant réunis et préparaient le plan d'attaque de la Nébuleuse Noire. Maintenant qu'ils disposaient d'informations sur leur quartier général, grâce à Madoka, qui avait tout blessé, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver !

Le premier objectif était de trouver un moment de faire redevenir Ryuga comme avant. ( Kenta avait bien insisté sur ce point ) Le second, de mettre hors d'état de nuire les sbires de Doji, comme ses installations. Et le dernier : de trainer le chef de l'organisation devant la justice une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est donc avec ces objectifs en tête que les bladeurs légendaires partirent pour le quartier général de la Nébuleuse Noire. Yu, Hikaru et Ryo avaient étés laissés derrière, pour surveiller l'évolution de l'état de Ryuga et en cas d'éventuelle attaque de leurs ennemis.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le QG de Doji était en vue. Les bladeurs légendaires progressaient avec prudence, ne voulant pas se faire repérer pour l'instant. Ils étaient encore à l'extérieur du complexe, évitant les nombreuses patrouilles, qui ralentissaient considérablement leur progression. Ils longeaient les murs, dans les angles morts des caméras de surveillance. Madoka sortit alors son ordinateurs, à l'aide des données qu'elle avait déjà piraté, elle les désactiva toutes.

-Tu est géniale Madoka ! La félicita Gingka.

-Chuuuuuuut ! Le rabrouèrent tous les membres de la petite équipe.

-Il y a une entrée de ce côté-ci ! Les interrompit la mécanicienne. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que j'ai coupé la vidéosurveillance !

Ils la prirent au mot et coururent dans la direction indiquée. Mais la porte principale était surveillée par une dizaines d'hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

-Comment on va faire ? Se désespéra Yuki.

Là, Kyoya perdit patience : il n'avait pas l'habitude de se cacher et d'attendre, c'était pour les lâches ! Il préférait agir, peu importe les conséquences.

Il dégaina donc son launcher et lança Leone droit sur leurs ennemis, sous le regard horrifié des autres bladeurs légendaires.

Les gardes eurent à peine le temps de voir la toupie arriver que...

-Leone !!! Rugissement tempétueux du lion !!!

Les hommes de main de Doji furent violemment écartés par la tornade. Certains rebondirent sur les murs du QG , les autres furent envoyés à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans la poudreuse. Il précipita ensuite Leone sur le portail métallique, et après une explosion, ce dernier se retrouva avec les deux battants tordus, laissant le passage libre aux intrus.

Le bladeur sauvage repris sa toupie en main, content de son petit effet, avant de se rendre compte que les autres le regardaient, choqués.

-Quoi ! On se serait fait repérer tôt ou tard ! Et de toute façon, on est là pour les éclater !

-Tu n'as pas tord... Remarqua Chris.

-Peu importe, allons-y ! Les coupa Dinamis.

Ils franchirent la porte sans plus de discutions inutiles. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient signalé leur présence, rien n'empêchait plus les gardes de venir les défier en combat beyblade. Combats que nos héros remportaient tous en quelques secondes, peu importe le nombre d'ennemis. La petite équipe franchissait les divers obstacles rapidement.

Ils débouchèrent alors sur une salle plus grande que celles qu'ils avaient traversées jusqu'à présent. Mis à part le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés, deux autres chemins étaient possibles. Il fut alors décidé que l'équipe se séparerait en deux groupes : Madoka, Dinamis, Tithi, Kyoya et King. Tandis que de l'autre côté il y avait : Chris, Yuki, Kenta, Aguma et Gingka.

Les deux équipes s'enfoncèrent donc dans les conduis chacune de leur côté.

Les quatre bladeurs légendaires, plus notre mécanicienne préférée avaient emprunté le couloir de gauche. Ils progressaient en suivant Madoka, qui avait un plan de la base de la Nébuleuse Noire. En conduisant ses coéquipiers dans les pièces les plus importantes du complexe, ils pourraient nuire le plus possible à leur vieil ennemi Doji.

Elle pianotait sur son portable et n'avait pas remarqué que ses amis ne la suivaient plus, s'étant stoppés à quelques mètres. Elle continuait donc à avancer lorsqu'elle se prit de plein fouet quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) en pleine figure ! La jeune fille tomba sur son postérieur, pestant contre les autres qui auraient pu la prévenir.

Elle daigna alors relever ses yeux bleus sur la personne qu'elle avait percuté. Elle se figea d'effroi lorsqu'elle reconnu la jeune fille qui avait affronté Kyoya lors de la précédente tentative d'enlèvement à Metal Bey City.

-Comme on se retrouve mon cher Kyoya Tategami ! Déclara Gene avec un sourire plus faux qu'une mauvaise réponse à un contrôle.

-Madoka, éloigne-toi d'elle ! Siffla l'intéressé, ignorant totalement son interlocutrice, mais bien conscient de la menace qu'elle représentait.

La brunette marcha à reculons, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol, se ramenant à la hauteur de ses amis.

Gene retenta des salutations qui furent déviés par un Kyoya de très mauvaise humeur :

-Casse-toi ! On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ton cas ! Dit ce dernier en la gratifiant d'un regard noir qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

-Toi seulement m'intéresse Kyoya-kun, tu ne refuserait pas un défi tout de même.

-J'hésite ! C'est bizarre mais toi, tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Gene s'assit alors en tailleurs au beau milieu du couloir. Le message était clair : elle voulait se battre contre le vert, sinon, personne ne passerait.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la battre à plusieurs : ils tenaient à leur fierté quand même !!

Dinamis mis alors la mains sur l'épaule de Kyoya :

-Il faut que tu l'affrontes, pour que nous puissions passer.

-Je l'ai déjà battue, je me fous du reste ! Protesta le bladeur aux yeux océan.

-C'est la meilleure solution. Répliqua le bladeur de Jupiter. Et sinon tu pourrais...

Dinamis chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Kyoya, qui hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

C'est ainsi que le reste du groupe passa, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, la jeune fille se releva et sortit son launcher pour y enclencher son blaze Falcon. Voyant que Kyoya ne faisait pas de même, elle protesta :

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues !?

-C'est bien simple, je t'ai déjà battue. Et je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un combats inutile !

Tout en s'expliquant, Kyoya, les mains dans les poches, dépassa Gene qui n'en revenait pas et continua sa route, l'air de rien

Le vert était plutôt content de son petit effet : la mine dépitée de la jeune fille valait le coup d'être vue ! L'idée que lui avait soufflé Dinamis quelques minutes plus tôt s'était avérée excellente !

Malheureusement pour lui, Gene ne l'entendait pas vraiment de cette façon : très en colère, elle releva son launcher, qu'elle avait abaissé sous la surprise, en direction de Kyoya, visa et...

HYPER VITESSE !!!

La toupie vola à une vitesse folle vers le bladeur légendaire du printemps. Ce dernier eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, dans une vaine tentative d'esquiver le blaze Falcon de la jeune fille ; ce dernier entailla profondément le bras droit de Kyoya.

Maintenant, le vert n'avait plus le choix : il allait devoir affronter cette folle furieuse. Il passa rapidement son Leone en mode défense avant de l'enclencher sur son launcher et de le propulser. Son bras blessé avait considérablement amoindri la puissance de son lancer. C'est dans cette position plus que désavantageuse que le combat commença...

 **XxXxXxX**

De leur côté, Dinamis, Tithi, King et Madoka avaient continué leur route dans les couloirs de métal du complexe. Soudain, Madoka, qui suivait le plan de son portable, prit la parole :

-On dirait qu'il y a une salle plus grande que les autres au bout !

-J'espère qu'il y aura des gardes a dégommer ! S'exclama Tithi avec son enthousiasme habituel.

-Souviens-toi que nous sommes en pleine base ennemie. Le rabroua gentiment Dinamis.

L'endroit en question était en effet très spacieux, et un stadium tout neuf trônait en son centre. Hormis de là où le groupe venait d'arriver, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre issue, à l'opposé . Le seul détail préoccupant était la personne qui se tenait de l'autre côté du stadium, et qui semblait le attendre...

-Reiji !! Siffla King entre ses dents.

L'interpellé souriait narquoisement, sa frange jaune et rousse cachant ses yeux reptiliens.

-Allez-y ! Déclara King en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers. Il est à moi !

-Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Dinamis au vu de l'entrain du bladeur d'affronter le sbire de Doji. Il craignait que King se laisse emporter par la colère, sachant que le serpent avait déjà a moitié détruit son Variares lors de leur précédent affrontement.

-Pas de soucis, j'en fais mon affaire ! Lui répondit le bladeur de Mars.

Les autres se précipitèrent donc vers l'autre sortie. Reiji ne daigna pas leur accorder un regard, toute son attention étant déjà focalisée sur sa proie..

Ils se mirent tous deux en position pour lancer leurs toupies respectives.

-J'ai hâte de te voir pleurer ta chère toupie King-kun ! Siffla Reiji en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-C'est ça, c'est ça ! Je vais te démolir sale serpent !

 **XxXxXxX**

Du coté de l'autre groupe...

(Je rappelle que ce groupe ci contient : Kenta, Gingka, Chris, Aguma et Yuki )

Les autres bladeurs légendaires avaient quand à eux plus de difficultés à progresser dans le complexe.

En effet, la base de Doji était un véritable labyrinthe. (Du moins de leur côté). Les couloirs et croisements se succédaient inlassablement. Tous identiques : mur et sol en plaques métalliques et néons au plafond, le tout étant tout de même très moderne. Aucune décoration ou fantaisie ne venait agrémenter les couloirs. Donnant à l'ensemble une sensation omniprésente de malaise, dont aucun n'arrivait à se défaire. La petite équipe progressait en silence, personne n'osant dire un mot. Comme si parler aurait provoqué quelque chose de terrible. Contrairement à l'autre groupe, ils n'avaient pas de plan à disposition et progressaient au hasard.

-Ça va continuer encore longtemps comme ça !? S'énerva Aguma, qui commençait a perdre patience.

-On pourrait peut-être faire une pause ? Suggéra Yuki à ses coéquipiers.

-C'est une bonne idée. Lui répondit le rouquin. Ça fait un moment qu'on marche et on n'a pour l'instant rien trouvé d'important.

-C'est tout de même bizarre : on a croisé absolument aucun garde ! Renchérit le bladeur légendaire de l'hiver, songeur.

-Vous croyez que c'est un piège ? S'inquiéta le vert.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre : des trappes s'ouvrirent sous leurs pieds. Pris de cours, il n'eurent pas le temps de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit, et ils plongèrent dans l'obscurité.

Sous les trappes se trouvaient des sortes de toboggans. Le groupe se retrouva séparé en deux : Kenta, Chris et Gingka et Yuki et Aguma de l'autre côté.

Le toboggan tombait pratiquement à pic et Yuki se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait à son aîné. L'idée n'était pas très bonne : Aguma étant bien plus lourd que le possesseur d'Anubius, il glissait bien plus vite que ce dernier.

Leur glissade se termina bien plus bas. Les deux bladeurs légendaires furent éjectés et roulèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se relevèrent, vérifiant s'ils ne s'étaient rien cassé.

-Ça va Yuki ?

-J'ai perdu mes lunettes !!! Paniqua le plus jeune, à quatre pattes sur le sol métallique, farfouillant pour retrouver son bien plus que nécessaire.

Aguma balaya la zone du regard et trouva rapidement l'objet de la convoitise de Yuki. Il les ramassa et les lui tendit.

-Tiens les voilà.

-Aguma, tu me sauves la vie ! Remercia Yuki avec un grand sourire.

Puis sa mine se fit plus sombre :

-Maintenant, il faut savoir où nous avons atterri...

-Et retrouver les autres. Ajouta Aguma.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le toboggan dans lequel étaient tombés Chris, Kenta et Gingka, faisait, quand à lui, de multiples loopings et virages. Les trois bladeurs étaient dans les bras les uns des autres, glissant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tous criant à tue-tête.

-J'VAIS VOMIIIIIIIR !!! Hurlait le rouquin, qui sentait son estomacs se tourner et se retourner.

-ÇA PEUT PAS ATTENDRE !? Lui répondit, ou plutôt lui cria Chris.

-C'EST LA FIN DES HARICOTS !!! Paniquait quand à lui Kenta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH S'écrièrent-ils en chœur alors qu'ils traversaient un énième looping.

Leur calvaire pris fin en même temps qu'ils atteignirent le bout du toboggan. Ils s'écrasèrent littéralement sur le sol, formant une pyramide de leurs corps : Kenta étalé sur Chris, lui même étalé sur Gingka, qui tentait de remettre son estomac en place.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions et l'adrénaline retombée, ils se mirent d'accord pour continuer leur route, tout en cherchant Yuki et Aguma.

 **XxXxXxX**

Leone et blaze Falcon s'entrechoquaient violemment, projetant à chaque contact des gerbes d'étincelles.

La toupie du vert recula, vacillante ; si Kyoya ne l'avait pas configuré en position de défense, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait perdu le combat. La blessure causée par Gene était profonde et saignait abondamment ; elle ne l'avait pas raté.

Il avait commencé le combat dans une position désavantageuse ; sa puissance de tir amoindrie.

C'était donc la jeune fille qui menait le combat, Kyoya résistant et ripostant du mieux que lui permettrait son état.

-Falcon, détruit-le !!

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire comme ça !? Lança Kyoya, déclenchant son rugissement tempétueux du Lion.

Cette technique ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de puissance, et était efficace pour contrer les assauts de Gene. La seule solution pour Leone de s'en sortir, était d'attendre que Blaze Falcon épuise complètement son endurance. À l'ordinaire, Kyoya détestait ce genre de technique de lâche , mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis d'abord, c'était son adversaire qui s'était comportée comme tel, le blessant avant le début du combat.

Mais Gene ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir de cette façon, redoublant la puissance de ses coup. Le vert enchaînait tempête sur tempête. Bien que ce style de combat n'était pas dans ses habitudes ; Kyoya préférant agir plutôt que d'attendre ; la spécialité de sa toupie restait tout de même la défense, et il exploitait à présent cette capacité dans son intégralité. Si elle pensait avoir une victoire facile, elle se trompait ! Kyoya avait encore des chances de l'emporter, il n'allait pas les laisser filer entre ses doigts, mais plutôt les utiliser à fond !

Le combat se poursuivait donc, sans qu'aucun des adversaires ne prenne le dessus. Dire que Gene enrageait aurait été un euphémisme : la jeune fille était aveuglée par la colère, ainsi que par l'incompréhension : comment le bladeur du printemps pouvait résister autant alors que sa blessure saignait abondamment !?

Son état esprit se reflétait dans les mouvements de sa toupie : devenus prévisibles, chaque coup manquait de puissance. Cela n'avait pas échappé au vert qui redoublait la puissance de ses tornades.

Les bourrasques lui permettaient de ne pas percuter directement Blaze Falcon, sa toupie n'avait donc pas perdu le peu de puissance qu'elle avait au début du combat. Kyoya avait encore des ressources, la victoire était à présent à portée de main.

N'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions, Gene n'avait pas remarqué que le bladeur légendaire la dominait à présent complètement. Elle revint à la raison quand sa toupie commença à vaciller, sous le regard triomphant du vert : ses efforts avaient fini par payer.

Il y eu un dernier échange de coups, duquel sortit vainqueur le Leone de Kyoya, le blaze Falcon de Gene retombant au sol dans un tintement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la victoire lui avait échappé. Elle avait pourtant pris soin de blesser le vert pour qu'il ne puisse pas lancer correctement sa toupie !! Alors pourquoi ?? Elle donna un coup de poing rageur sur le sol de métal.

Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, Kyoya, lui adressant un regard des plus méprisant et rempli dégoût, lança :

-Je n'aurais jamais perdu contre quelqu'un qui ne se comporte pas comme un vrai bladeur !!

Ceci dit, il rappela son Leone, grimaçant lorsqu'il prit sa toupie en main. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à la douleur pendant le combat, mais à présent, celle-ci se faisait ressentir, lancinante.

Kyoya dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était inutile qu'il continue et rejoigne les autres si c'était pour être totalement impuissant. Non sans avoir une furieuse envie de tordre le cou de celle qui poussait maintenant des cris rageurs et qui se roulait par terre, il décida de rebrousser le chemin... Il était désormais hors-jeu, à son grand déplaisir.

 **XxXxXxX**

Yuki et Aguma erraient dans les oppressants couloirs de métal, sans savoir où ils allaient. Leur progression était hésitante, ils notaient sur un plan la direction qu'ils avaient prise à chaque intersection, pour ne pas se perdre. Ils avaient depuis un certain moment, la dérangeante impression d'être observés.

"miaaaouu"

Les deux bladeurs légendaires se figèrent brusquement ; ce miaulement leur rappelant un de leur ancien ennemi...

Mais ce fut un chat noir et blanc qui sortit d'un renflement du mur. Les deux amis s'autorisèrent à soupirer de soulagement. L'animal vint se frotter au pattes d'Aguma, qui le souleva de terre et commença à le caresser.

Yuki, qui inspectait le félin sous toutes les coutures, méfiant, remarqua alors quelque chose :

-Hé, il a un papier attaché à son collier !

Aguma retourna le chat, et une fois la feuille dépliée, il lut à voix haute ce qui semblait être une provocation d'un de leurs ennemis.

"Si vous réussissez à me battre, je vous indiquerait le chemin pour sortir.

Si vous acceptez de m'affronter, suivez cette adorable boulle de poil qu'est ma "Millie" d'amour"

Le tout signé d'un "Nya~" assez ridicule selon les deux amis.

-C'est Johanness. Affirma Aguma.

-C'est Johanness. Appuya Yuki en hochant la tête ; seul le bladeur chat de gouttière pouvait signer ainsi.

-Mais c'est qui "Millie" par contre ?

-Le nom du chat sans aucun doute. Lui répondit Yuki en réajustant ses lunettes.

Le grand brun reposa donc le chat à terre, qui partit aussitôt en trottinant. Les bladeurs légendaires lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils le suivirent ainsi pendant quelques minutes ; jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte aux battants coulissant, qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement pour laisser passer le petit groupe.

-Millie !!! Ma toute belle !!! S'écria une voix enjouée, à leur arrivée dans une salle qui comportait, en son centre, un beystadium.

Répondant à l'appel de son maitre, la fameuse Millie ; le chat qui avait conduit les deux amis ; se précipita dans les bras d'un jeune homme au regard narquois avec un bonnet renfoncé sur le visage et entouré d'une horde de chat de toutes les couleurs et races possibles.

Le bladeur, qui était bien notre cher Johaness, se redressa et salua Yuki et Aguma.

-Je vois que vous avez accepté l'invitation, nya~ !

-Trêves de bavardages, nous sommes là pour nous battre, pas pour faire mumuse avec des chatons ! Lui rétorqua Aguma en sortant son launcher.

Mais Yuki arrêta le geste de son coéquipier, en se mettant devant lui et se plaçant en position de tir.

-Il est à moi Aguma.

Le plus grand, comprenant que Yuki réclamait sa revanche sur Johanness, laissa faire. Il en allait de la fierté de bladeur de Yuki tout de même !

-Tu vas le regretter Nya~ ! Lui rétorqua Johanness en se postant de l'autre côté du stadium.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Au fur et à mesure du combat, King s'était habitué aux coups de poison serpent. Il suffisait d'éviter ses attaques circulaires pour éviter à son variares des dommages trop importants. Il évitait les coups de Reiji, pour ensuite répliquer avec son mode attaque.

Le bladeur serpent s'était vite rendu compte que King avait trouvé la faille, il employait désormais toute sa puissance. Mais le bladeur légendaire ne se laissait pas démonter : il avait encore une bonne partie de sa puissance et il allait faire payer Reiji pour avoir abîmé sa chère toupie lors de leur précédente confrontation.

-Tsss... Arrête d'esssquiver mes attaques sssale gossse !!!!

King ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'esquiver un énième coup de Serpent. Il lança son Variares à l'attaque, assénant un coup puissant à son adversaire, dont la toupie chancela. Le bladeur de Mars saisit alors sa chance :

-Maintenant !! Variares, Épée tonnerre du King !!!

Serpent ne pu bloquer l'attaque et se prit de plein la pleine puissance de King. Il y eu un nuage de poussière ; les deux adversaires ne distinguaient plus rien. Pendant ce laps de temps, King avait la certitude de l'avoir emporté. Mais quand la poussière se dissipa, il ne cacha pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit que Serpent tournait encore !

-Tu pensssais vraiment m'avoir battu avec ton attaque minable !!? Railla Reiji.

-Mon attaque n'était pas minable. Le corrigea King. C'est toi qui est trop fort !!

Reiji resta interdit à la réplique de King mais il se reprit rapidement :

-En attendant ccc'est à mon tour de te montrer un de mes coups ssspéciaux !!

Poison Ssserpent ! Venin Mortel !!

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Reiji de croire qu'il avait gagné. mais King s'était mis en mode défense au tout dernier moment.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Mon Variares DD est la meilleure toupie au monde ! Et avec moi comme bladeur, ça fait de nous les numéros un !!! Se vanta King.

De plus en plus mécontent, Reiji relança sa toupie à l'assaut, Variares en mode défense contrait tout ses coups sans même bouger d'un pouce.

-Tu vas arrêter de résissster oui !!? Je veux te voir pleurer tu m'entends ! Laissse moi détruire ta chère toupie !!

-T'as vraiment rien compris crétin !! Et tu ose t'appeler bladeur !? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un combat doit être mené !!

Variares sauta alors dans les airs, s'aidant de la courbe du stadium. King en profita pour changer de pointe de performance. Une fois que sa toupie eu réatterri sur le sol, il repassa sa roue de fusion en mode attaque. Variares se précipita alors à toute vitesse vers Serpent.

-Voilà mon tout nouveau coup spécial, que j'ai développé pendant qu'on s'entrainait tous ensemble !! Variares, Mars impact !!!

Reiji n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, l'attaque frappa Serpent de plein fouet avec une puissance inouïe. Une explosion retentit, détruisant le stadium et fissurant les mur, King n'y était pas allé de main morte !! Reiji et sa toupie se retrouvèrent propulsés contre le mur, Serpent s'y encastra, son bladeur tomba évanoui sous le choc de l'impact.

-Yeaaah ! J'ai gagné !! S'écria King en sautant de joie.

Et sans plus prêter attention à Reiji qui restait étalé sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'avaient franchi un peu plus tôt Tithi et Dinamis.

 **XxXxXxX**

Pour en rester sur Tithi et Dinamis, les deux amis avaient continué leur chemin pendant un long moment. Il s'étaient enfoncés dans les profondeurs du complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire, mais continuaient tout de même leur route. Tithi n'était pas très rassuré par l'ambiance oppressante des lieux, il s'agrippait à la manche du plus grand comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Comme pour confirmer les doutes du petit, deux silhouettes se firent bientôt apercevoir dans la pénombre du couloir. Dinamis s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il avait reconnu Haruto et Gin, qui semblaient comme par hasard les attendre.

-Nous n'allons pas y aller par quatre chemins... Commença Haruto.

-Mais nous avons étés envoyés pour vous régler votre compte ! Finit Gin.

-Que d'amabilités ! Ironisa Dinamis. Nous n'allons pas vous faire attendre davantage dans ce cas ! Tu est prêt Tithi ?

L'interpellé sortit son launcher et se mit en position, signifiant qu'il était plus que prêt. Dinamis fit de même à ses côtés, bientôt imité par leurs adversaires.

-Ne t'avises pas de nous faire perdre lamentablement comme ma dernière fois Haruto. L'accusa Gin.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de donner le signal du compte à rebrours :

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!

 **Désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment désolée ! Ça fait donc plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié. Ce retard s'explique par le fait que j'ai des vacances assez chargées et que je me suis lancée dans l'ecriture d'une autre fanfic (Je ne l'ai pas encore publiée c'est pas la peine de chercher) donc encore désolé et je me dépêche d'ecrire la suite de "Lost memories"**


	20. CHAPITRE 20 : Le combat se poursuit

**Chapitre 20 : Le combat se poursuit**

Malgré leur petite glissade dans le toboggan et le fait de n'avoir absolument aucune idée d'où ils étaient, Gingka, Kenta et Chris continuaient leur chemin. Ils ne s'échangeaient pas un mot, préférant rester vigilants : le danger pouvait survenir à tout moment.

Et il ne tarda pas : des sbires de Doji surgirent d'un croisement et comme un seul homme, ils propulsèrent leurs toupies. Chris fut le plus rapide à réagir :

-HYPER VITESSE !!!

Dans un rayon pourpre, Phantom Orion se fraya un chemin entre les toupies ennemies, les envoyant valser en même temps que leurs bladeurs, puis rappela ensuite sa toupie.

-Je me doutais bien que ces imbéciles ne seraient pas assez puissants pour te battre ! Déclara une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Insulter ses propres alliés... La Nébuleuse Noire a vraiment des manières déplorables... Rétorqua Chris.

Celui qui avait parlé sortit alors de l'ombre. Il s'agissait de Clay, qui se préparait au combat, sa toupie déjà enclenchée sur son launcher.

-Je vais être ton adversaire, bladeur légendaire de l'hiver. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié notre dernier affrontement...

-Évidement que non ! Continua le blond, armant lui aussi son launcher et faisant signe à Gingka et Kenta de continuer sans lui.

Son dernier duel contre Clay s'était achevé sur une égalité, mais Chris n'avait pas l'intention de laisser cela se produire une nouvelle fois.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en position : Clay et son storm Vulcepula d'un coté, Chris et son phantom Orion de l'autre.

Quand Gingka et Kenta dépassèrent le sbire de Doji pour continuer leur route, ce dernier ne daigna même pas leur accorder un regard, trop absorbé par le blond.

-On te le laisse, Chris !! L'encouragea Kenta, avant de disparaitre avec le rouquin dans un couloir adjacent.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Les attaques de Johannes étaient lourdes. Très lourdes. Anubius résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait, encaissant les coups inlassablement.

Aguma assistait au combat, impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir. C'était le combat de Yuki, pas le sien.

Et Yuki savait parfaitement qu'il devait s'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne et avec sa propre force.

-Alors gamin ? On ne veut toujours pas admettre sa défaite !? Le railla Johannes.

-Jamais !!!

Pour toute réponse, la puissance de beat Lynx redoubla. Une pluie de coups s'abattaient sur Mercury Anubius, qui ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que se défendre. Yuki assistait sans pouvoir faire un geste au massacre de sa toupie, maudissant sa propre impuissance. Le brun détourna le regard, incapable d'assister une fois de plus à sa propre défaite.

 _"Je vais perdre !!!"_

 ** _flashback_**

 _\- Ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que tu battras qui que ce soit ! Commença Ryuga._

 _-Huh ?_

 _-Tu n'as absolument aucune confiance en toi ! À chaque combat, tu es persuadé que tu vas perdre !_

 _Je sais tout ça... Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'arranger !_

 _-Sur ce point-là, c'est à toi seul de trouver la solution..._

 ** _End flashback_**

Yuki rouvrit les yeux, soudainement déterminé. Au lieu de penser à la défaite, il devait penser à la victoire.

Il devait se focaliser sur un seul objectif : GAGNER !!

C'était ça la solution. Il devait attaquer de toutes ses forces, avec pour seul but de remporter la victoire !

Johannes remarqua le changement soudain d'État d'esprit chez son adversaire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer son coup spécial :

-Beat Lynx !! Attaque destructrice mortelle !!!

-Ça ne marchera pas !!!

Yuki rassembla son énergie. Il allait en finir en un seul coup ! Une aura bleutée apparut autour de lui, alors qu'il exploitait le pouvoir du fragment d'étoile au maximum.

Anubius s'enveloppa lui aussi d'une lumière envoûtante, alors que la toupie adverse lui fonçait dessus.

-Nouveau coup spécial !!! Jugement d'anubius !!! Hurla Yuki.

Le bladeur chat s'aperçut un peu trop tard de son erreur : sa toupie fut happée par le flot de lumière créé par celle de Yuki. Quand la lumière disparut enfin du stadium, seule une toupie tournait encore : Mercury Anubius !!

 **XxXxXxX**

Dinamis et Tithi luttaient de toutes leurs forces contre Hatuto et Gin. La combinaison de ces derniers était redoutable et à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Mais pour pallier à ce problème, les deux bladeurs légendaires avaient eux aussi renforcé leurs techniques de combat en duo pendant leur entraînement à la campagne. Entraînement qui portait ses fruits, car à présent, la combinaison de leurs deux toupies étaient quasi parfaite.

Dinamis s'occupait maintenant de Haruto et Tithi de Gin.

Le bladeur de Jupiter usait des différents modes de sa toupie avec une aisance peu commune, tant et si bien que le sbire de Doji ne savait pas comment réagir car Dinamis passait de son mode défense à endurance sans prévenir, pour déstabiliser son adversaire.

Voyant que son coéquipier était en difficulté, Gin délaissa le combat avec Tithi et son dark Chamaleontis se précipita sur Jade Jupiter.

-Hé !! Reviens !! S'offusqua le bladeur de venus.

Une explosion retentit. La toupie de Dinamis sorti de la fumée en vacillant. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celui là !!

Quetzalcoatl se précipita à son tour, mais sur le flame Cassiopea d'Haruto, qui fut lui aussi prit par surprise et sa toupie envoyée valser.

-Ne t'avise pas de perdre !!! Lança Gin à ce dernier.

-Mais pour qui tu me prends, je pourrais te dire la même chose abruti !! Rétorqua Haruto.

-Je te prends pour le type qui nous a fait perdre la dernière fois !!

Dinamis et Tithi se regardèrent, puis hochement simultanément la tête. Il fallait profiter de cette occasion !!

-Coup spécial commun !! Mirage étoilé !!! S'écrièrent les deux bladeurs légendaires.

Les sbires de Doji n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir, ils ne purent que regarder les deux toupies adverses se déchaîner sur les leurs, qui allèrent s'encastrer dans un mur, s'arrêtant de tourner simultanément.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Désolé Aguma, j'ai vraiment été imprudent.

-Ce n'est pas grave Yuki. Répondit ce dernier, qui portait Yuki sur ses épaules. Tu a gagné c'est le principal.

-Mais j'ai utilisé toute mon énergie, si on doit encore combattre je ne pourrais pas t'aider...

-Je peut me débrouiller seul contre ces imbéciles ne t'inquiète pas ! Le rassura la masse de muscles.

-Mais en est tu bien sûr !? Déclara soudainement une voix.

-Qui a parlé !!? ?s'écria Aguma, faisant volte-face vers celui qui l'avait interpelé, se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

-Du calme ce n'est que moi ! Déclara le serviteur de Doji, qui se trouvait être notre cher Ukyo.

-J'ai reçu de maitre Doji l'ordre de te détruire... Je m'en serais bien passé, puisque tu est tellement ennuyeux...

-Ennuyeux !? C'est ce qu'on va voir !! Rétorqua Aguma qui enclenchait à présent sa toupie sur son launcher, après avoir reposé Yuki à terre.

Ukyo soupira, visiblement sans aucun entrain pour se battre. Mais il finit par se résigner et enclencha lui aussi sa toupie.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!!!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Après avoir quitté Chris, Gingka et Kenta avaient continué leur route sans beaucoup d'entrain. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'ils marchaient quand soudain...

-Gingka attention !!!

Kenta se précipita sur son ami, le faisant tomber au sol, lui évitant ainsi de se faire trouer le crâne par une toupie qui passait à une vitesse supersonique au dessus d'eux.

-Bons réflexes ! Lança une voix au loin. Mais en aura tu autant contre mon Big Centaurus ?!

Kenta se releva, reconnaissant celui que la nébuleuse noire avait désigne comme son adversaire : Yamato.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne perdrais jamais contre un bladeur qui se cache derrière un bouclier ! Déclara le vert.

Yamato ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de brandir son launcher sur Kenta, continuant de s'avancer vers lui.

Le jeune garçon prépara aussi sa toupie, puis lança à Gingka :

-Attends moi. C'est l'affaire de deux petites minutes.

Le rouquin acquiesça. Il avait pleinement confiance en son ami.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!!

Kenta n'avait pas menti. Le combat fut réglé en quelques minutes. La détermination du vert balaya net le bouclier de Yamato. En plus du gain de puissance grâce à leur récent entraînement, le sbire de la Nébuleuse noire n'avait eu absolument aucune chance de gagner.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Orion, boucle de barna !!!

-Vulcepula, la fureur mugissante du renard !!!

Une explosion retentit, emplissant le couloir de fumée et aveuglant les deux bladeurs.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Chris pût voir que la toupie adverse tournait encore ! Bon sang ! Mais jusqu'où s'élevait la puissance du sbire de Doji ?! Il lui avait déjà balancé deux coups spéciaux, trois en comptant le dernier !

Mais malgré la puissance de son adversaire, Chris ne se laissait pas démonter. Le roulement à billes d'Orion lui permettait d'avoir autant d'endurance qu'il le voulait, donc si le combat s'éternisait, il l'emporterait a coup sûr.

Chris eu un sourire à l'idée d'utiliser ce que Kyoya appelait "une technique de lâche", mais pour le bladeur de l'hiver, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, seulement un moyen comme un autre de gagner !

Orion supporta donc beaucoup d'autres attaques, attendant le moment fatidique où la toupie adverse flancherait. Il avait l'intention d'utiliser son tout nouveau coup spécial, qu'il avait développé lors de son entrainement avec les autres.

Et ce moment arriva enfin. Vulcepula vacilla. Chris saisit alors sa chance :

-Nouveau coup spécial ! Boucle de Barna version deux !!

Oui le nom était ridicule, mais il n'avait pas encore nommé ce coup, et c'était le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais ce n'était pas grave, sa toupie elle, avait parfaitement comprit.

Le combat s'acheva donc sur la victoire de Chris, qui reprit sa toupie en main et se précipita à la suite de ses amis, sans même jeter un regard à Clay.

 **XxXxXxX**

En toupie de type équilibre digne de ce nom, le pyxis d'Ukyo excellait en attaque comme en défense.

Ce qui était moins prévisible par contre, était les attaques que le sbire de Doji portait sur Chronos.

-Pffff... Je m'ennuie... Se lamenta Ukyo.

-Et si tu regardais plutôt par ici ! Lui lança Aguma.

Ce dernier enchaina sur un des ses coups spéciaux : l'explosion du poing. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air d'inquiéter plus que ça son adversaire, qui menait le combat avec nonchalance : il avait déjà affronté Aguma, il savait donc a quoi s'en tenir.

Le choc provoqua une explosion. Pyxis sortit de la fumée et rebondit plusieues fois sur le stadium, avant de se stabiliser.

-Ooooh !! Tu vas peut-être m'offrir un combat plus intéressant finalement ! S'exclama Ukyo, visiblement surpris.

-Je me suis entraîné dans le but de te vaincre ! Lui répondit Aguma. Et ça ne s'arrête pas là, prépares toi à la suite !!!

Le regard du sbire de Doji devint alors plus déterminé, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le bladeur de Saturne gagner si facilement !

Le combat se poursuivit, les deux toupies s'échangeaient des coup violents, encouragées par leurs bladeurs.

Ukyo, qui faisait pourtant partie de la Nébuleuse Noire, souriait à présent de toutes ses dents et jetait toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Il semblait visiblement excité comme une puce à l'idée de mener un combat aussi difficile.

 _" Il n'as pas l'air d'être méchant"_ Pensa Aguma.

Yuki, qui observait l'affrontement, se demandait bien pourquoi un bladeur au coeur ardent comme Ukyo avait rejoint l'organisation maléfique.

Le bladeur légendaire de Saturne, lui, avait balayé tous ces questionnements de son esprit. Il commençait même à beaucoup apprécier ce combat.

Ce n'était plus un combat entre les forces du mal et du bien, seulement un combat où chacun s'amusait et utilisait toutes ses ressources pour l'emporter ; un combat beyblade normal en somme.

 **XxXxXxX**

Après la victoire de Kenta sur le sbire de Doji, Gingka et lui s'étaient remis à courir dans les couloirs lugubres. Ils étaient proches du but, ils le sentaient.

Une lumière se fit apercevoir au bout. Les deux bladeurs légendaires accélèrent, pressés de changer enfin de paysage.

Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce circulaire assez grande. Pas un seul garde en vue. Gingka et Kenta se seraient plutôt attendus à en voir des dizaines débouler.

Au centre de la salle était placé un piédestal, duquel s'élevait une colonne de verre à l'intérieur duquel une étrange pierre noire brillait d'un éclat sinistre.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent prudemment, restant sur leurs gardes. Soudain, une voix que nos deux héros ne connaissaient que trop bien s'éleva :

-Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! Je constate que vous avez réussi à battre tous mes serviteurs !

-DOJI !!!!

 ** _A votre grand étonnement : non !! je ne suis pas morte !! Je m'excuse pour tout ce retard ! Mais j'avais aucune envie de continuer cette fanfic car gros manque de motivation et d'inspiration !!_**

 ** _Mais je les ai retrouvé tout les deux et j'ai écris la suite !! Je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfic (heureusement pour vous) et j'ai hâte d'écrire les prochains chapitres !! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écris que j'ai dû relire tous les précédents chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain, histoire de vous pondre un truc dans lequel il n'y avait pas trop d'incohérences. Et c'est pas pour me jeter des fleurs, mais je trouve que je me suis bien débrouillée ! (Modestie bonjour !)_**

 ** _Mais je vais arrêter de parler parce que je sens que je vous casse les couilles là !_**

 ** _Et je viens de constater que ce chapitre est bien plus court que les autres._**


	21. CHAPITRE 21: suite et fin de la bataille

**Chapitre 21 :** **Suite et fin de la bataille**

-DOJI !!!

L'ennemi juré de Gingka n'avait pas beaucoup changé en deux ans, à part que sa chevelure était plus grisonnante. Doji avait toujours le même regard hautain, caché derrières ses éternelles lunettes. Il était comme à l'ordinaire habillé de manière très élégante, toujours fidèle à lui même. Doji dégageait la même aura malsaine, qui faisait froid dans le dos et que nos héros commençaient à bien connaître.

-Eh bien eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux de me revoir mes très chers amis !

-Nous ne sommes pas amis Doji ! Rétorqua sèchement le rouquin à son ennemi.

-En effet mon cher Gingka. Cependant... Continua l'homme à lunettes. Je ne peut pas vous laisser en vie après que vous ayez réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que des pas, résonnant dans la salle se faisaient entendre derrière les bladeurs légendaires. Ceux-ci se retournèrent brusquement. Ils ne cachèrent pas leur étonnement lorsqu'il virent arriver Mira, la jeune bladeuse de la Nébuleuse Noire que Gingka avait précédemment battue lors de l'enlèvement de Ryuga.

La jeune fille dégaina son launcher sans même dire un mot et y plaça sa toupie.

-Quel et l'intérêt de nous faire combattre quelqu'un qu'on a déjà battu à plates coutures !? Ironisa Gingka.

Le rouquin refusait de se mettre lui aussi en position, tout comme son ami. Doji était en face d'eux et une bladeuse de seconde catégorie leur faisait face.

-Puisque vous ne réagissez pas, HYPER VITESSE !!!!

Mira propulsa sa toupie sur nos deux héros, qui durent se jeter au sol pour esquiver cette dernière. Gingka se releva :

-Kenta ! Est ce que ça va !? S'enquit-il.

Mais quand il se retourna vers son ami, il découvrit un horrible spectacle : Doji tenait Kenta par le col, et pointait sur la tempe de ce dernier un revolver chargé. Le vert sentait le métal froid de l'arme sur sa peau, il n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce.

-Sort ton Pegasus et bats-toi. Ordonna froidement l'homme au lunettes.

Le rouquin ne savait que faire : la vie de son meilleur ami était en jeu ! Un seul faux pas et s'en était finit de son camarade !!

Le jeune homme enclencha sa toupie sur son launcher et se plaça en face de Mira, qui avait récupéré sa toupie.

Gingka pensait que c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes. Il l'avait battue si facilement la première fois, qu'il se demandait pourquoi Doji avait choisi de la faire combattre contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Cette situation sentait le roussi. Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Le bladeur légendaire de l'automne allait devoir être prudent en combattant la membre de la Nébuleuse.

3

2

1

HYPER VITESSE !!!

Les deux toupies furent lancées. Elles commencèrent à cercler l'une autour de l'autre, attendant le signal de leurs bladeurs pour attaquer.

 _"Récapitulons"_ De ce qu'il savait déjà, Mira possédait un Blume Auriga, de la constellation du cocher. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien observer la toupie de son adversaire la dernière fois, du fait qu'il l'avait battue rapidement.

 _"On va y aller prudemment"_ Pensa Gingka

-Pegasus à toi de jouer !!

La toupie bleue se précipita sur l'autre, pour l'heurter violemment. Leur premier contact provoqua une gerbe d'étincelles.

Le rouquin ordonna ensuite à sa toupie de reculer, en prévision d'une éventuelle contre-attaque d'Auriga.

Mais rien ne se passa. Ce qui fit monter encore plus le doute dans l'esprit du bladeur légendaire.

De plus, la toupie adverse n'avait subit aucun dégât apparent.

Gingka releva les yeux vers Mira, pour découvrir que celle-ci souriait de manière hautaine.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as mis toute la puissance de ta toupie dans ce coup minable ?!

-T'inquiètes, je ne faisais que m'échauffer ! Rétorqua le rouquin.

À ces mots, Pegasus fonça sur Auriga. Une aura bleue se forma autour de la toupie, qui atteignit sa cible. Une explosion emplit la salle, bloquant la vue des deux bladeurs. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Blume Auriga tournait toujours inlassablement. Le coup de Gingka ne lui avait strictement rien fait !!

 _"Ce n'est pas normal_ , pensa le bladeurlégendaire, _une attaque comme celle-ci aurait dû affecter sa toupie !!"_

-Tu peut faire beaucoup mieux que ça Gingka, arrêtes de me sortir des coups minables !!! Le railla Mira. Si tu ne viens pas, c'est moi qui vait venir te chercher !!!

Blume Auriga s'entoura alors d'une aura mauve, et sa puissance augmenta d'un seul coup.

-Auriga, détruit-le.

Gingka n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Pegasus fut engloutit par une marrée d'essence négative pure. Puis dans éclat, une énorme déflagration retentit, emplissant la salle de fumée noire. Le rouquin fut happé par la puissance de l'explosion et fut envoyé valser sur le sol, dix mètres plus loin, non sans un atterrissage douloureux.

-GINGKA !!! Hurla Kenta.

Le bladeur de l'automne se releva difficilement. Pegasus avait résisté à l'attaque, mais avait lui aussi pris beaucoup de dégâts. Il vaccillait et ne supporterait pas un autre coup comme celui-ci. S'il avait su, Gingka aurait utilisé sa pleine puissance dès le début du combat, car maintenant, il n'en aurait plus l'occasion.

-Je ne perdrais pas !! Déclara quand même le rouquin, sa détermination intacte.

-Comme tu veux. Rétorqua la jeune bladeuse, qui envoya à l'assaut sa toupie.

La suite de l'affrontement fut beaucoup moins épique : Pegasus se contentait d'esquiver les coups les plus puissants, ignorant les autres. Mais les attaques les plus faibles n'en demeuraient pas moins extrêmement redoutables, envoyant valser à chaque fois Gingka et sa toupie. Ce dernier n'abandonnait toujours pas, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot !

Mais inlassablement, Pegasus perdait de l'endurance. La défaite attendait le bladeur et sa toupie. Lentement mais sûrement.

Kenta ne pouvait que regarder le combat. Regarder son meilleur ami se faire détruire sous ses yeux, impuissant. Cela n'avait plus rien d'un combat, c'était une exécution !

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça !!!? Cria le vert, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Cela est évident non ? Répondit calmement Doji. Gingka a détruit Némésis, il doit payer pour cela. Et nous ne voulons plus qu'il nous gêne à nouveau !

-Nous sommes au courant de tes plans Doji ! Mais Némésis a été détruit ! Il est impossible de le récupérer ! Rétorqua Kenta.

\- Détrompe-toi ! Il existe un moyen ! Je peux bien te l'expliquer puisque de toute façon, tu vas mourir toi aussi ! Mais avant ça, petite devinette : combien y'a-t-il de fragments d'étoiles !

-Dix pourquoi ?

-Et combien y'a-t-il de bladeurs legendaires ?

-Il y en a que neuf ! Répondit Kenta après un rapide calcul.

-Bonne réponse !

-Et donc !? S'impatienta le vert.

-Le dixième fragments d'étoile est en notre possession. Déclara Doji en indiquant le tube de verre qui contenait l'espèce de pierre violette qui brillait. Il suffit de l'injecter dans n'importe quelle toupie, et nous obtiendront une nouvelle fois la puissance du soleil noir ! Mais nous avons besoin d'un bladeur pour la manier... Continua l'homme.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi Ryuga dans ce cas ?!

-Ne me coupe pas la parole ! S'énerva Doji.

-Le bladeur qui doit manier Némésis doit être résistant à de l'énergie négative dans son état le plus brut ! Or, Ryuga avait réussi à contrôler L-drago lorsque ce dernier était emplit du pouvoir des ténèbres, ce qui fait de lui un réceptacle de choix ! Tu vois, ça n'as rien de personnel...

-Vous êtes vraiment détestable... Vous vous êtes servi de Ryuga, vous êtes moqués de lui... avez effacé sa mémoire... Tout ça pour rescuciter un dieu ?!

-...C'est à peu près ça oui. Acquiesça Doji.

-Ne vous laisserai pas faire !!! Vous m'entendez !! Je vous ne laisserai pas utiliser Ryuga comme vous l'entendez !! Je ne vous laisserai pas non plus utiliser ce fragment d'étoile !!! Hurla le vert.

Il ne laisserait pas la Nébuleuse Noire mettre ses plans à exécution, surtout si la vie de Ryuga était en jeu ! Le vert avait déjà perdu le blanc une fois, et ça lui suffisait, il ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire !

Animé d'un sursaut de détermination, Kenta se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait, tentant d'échapper à la poigne de l'homme. Il finit par lui glisser entre les mains, se releva et se précipita vers la colonne de verre.

Le vert dégaina son launcher et y enclencha Sagitario.

-HYPER VITEEESSE !!

Dans un éclair jaune, la toupie de Kenta partit à toute vitesse vers la colonne de verre.

-Arrêtes ça !! Hurla Doji.

Ce dernier propulsa sa toupie vers le vert, dans l'intention de se débarrasser de lui une fois pour toutes.

-Détruit-la Sagitario !!!! Hurla Kenta, qui n'avait pas vu que Doji le visait.

-Pegasus !!! Protège Kenta !!

Même si sa toupie n'était plus en très bon état, Gingka préféra couper cours à son affrontements avec Mira pour sauver son ami. Il avait encore la puissance nécessaire pour repousser le leader de la Nébuleuse Noire !

La toupie de Gingka heurta celle de Doji, en même temps que Sagitario frappait la colonne de verre à pleine puissance. Deux explosions simultanées retentirent, emplissant la pièce entière d'une fumée noire, et bloquant la vue de toutes les personnes présentes. La puissance de l'impact avait aussi fissuré les murs de la salle, qui n'attendaient qu'un dernier coup pour s'écrouler...

Perdu dans la fumée, Kenta avait perdu de vue son Sagitario. Il était certain que sa toupie avait atteint son but, mais qu'en était il du fragment d'étoile de Némésis ?

Le vert aperçu alors une lumière violette dans la fumée. Comme hypnotisé, il s'en approcha.

Le fragment aux éclats violets flottait là, juste devant ses yeux. Un bruit de rotation d'une toupie se fit entendre et Sagitario émergea de la brume.

Kenta tendit la main et sa toupie vint s'y loger. Puis le bladeur reporta son attention sur le fragment. Captivé par ce dernier, il tendit la main sans réfléchir et s'en saisit...

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le fragment, un vent violent provoqué par celui-ci dissipa d'un seul coup la fumée, redonnant leur visibilité aux occupant de la salle.

-KENTA !!!! Hurla le rouquin, voyant que son ami tenait quelque chose qui iradiait de rayons maléfiques.

Le vert sentait qu'une force maléfique tentait de prendre possession de lui, et d'entrer en sa toupie. Cette présence malsaine essayait de forcer le passage pour pouvoir enfin libérer sa toute puissance.

"ÇA C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR" Pensa le vert.

Et au lieu de lutter, il accueilli toute cette puissance en lui...

Cette fois c'est une lumière blanche qui emplit la pièce, et aveugla les personnes présentes. Le sol se mit à trembler, fragilisant encore plus les murs déjà fissurés. Des morceau du plafond commençaient à se détacher.

Trop occupé à couvrir leurs yeux contre la lumière aveuglante, les occupants ne virent pas le petit éclat écarlate qui s'élevait, et qui quitta l'antre de la Nébuleuse Noire à toute allure...

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Une étrange lumière traversa le ciel ce jour là. Tout ceux qui la virent pensèrent à une étoile filante. Mais ils ne virent pas que l'éclat se dirigeait vers le japon, et termina sa course au sommet d'une montagne, dans un lieu reculé et inconnu de presque tous..._

 **XxXxXxX**

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FAIT !!!? Hurla Doji, enragé.

La lumière se dissipa enfin, dévoilant un Kenta sans connaissance sur le sol.

Le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire ne tenait à présent plus sur ses fondations. Évitant les blocs de pierre qui tombaient, Gingka couru vers son ami :

-KENTA !! Est-ce que ça va !?

Mais le vert était inconscient. Voyant cela, le rouquin prit son ami sur son dos. _"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !"_ Mais la porte de sortie était déjà bloquée par un tas de gravas, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le reste du plafond ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Le bladeur légendaire de l'automne regarda autour de lui, apparemment, Mira et Doji avait déjà prit la poudre d'escampette. Gingka chercha son Pegasus du regard. Ce dernier était immobile quelques mètres plus loin. Slalomant entre les blocs de pierre qui s'écrasaient les uns après les autres, il récupéra sa toupie et l'enclencha sur son launcher avant de la propulser.

Pegasus était dans un sale état, du fait de l'affrontement avec la jeune fille, mais il représentait leur seule échappatoire.

-PEGASUS !! MODE DYNAMIQUE FINAL !! COUP SPÉCIAL TORNADE COSMIQUE !!!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Alors que le combat entre Syth Chronos et Rock Pyxis battait son plein, le sol se mit soudainement à trembler.

-Qu'est-ce ce qui ce passe ?? S'écria Yuki, alors que les murs commençaient à se fissurer.

Un bloc de pierre détaché du plafond tomba en plein milieu du stadium. Les deux toupies l'évitèrent de justesse, à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser dessous.

Comprenant que l'état des lieux ne leur permettait plus de continuer leur combat, Ukyo et Aguma rappelèrent leurs toupies.

Manque de chance, un tas de gravas bloquait déjà leur seule issue. Impossible de dégager l'entrée : Yuki avait épuisé ses forces dans son précédent combat contre Johannes et Aguma dans celui contre Ukyo.

-Par ici !!! Leur lança soudainement le sbire de la Nébuleuse Noire, avant de se glisser dans un conduit étroit, la tête la première.

Les deux bruns se regardèrent. Était-il prudent de suivre un membre de la Nébuleuse Noire ? Mais ils n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient s'en sortir vivants. Et d'après ce qu'il avaient vu de leur adversaire, il n'avait pas l'air malveillant.

Ils décidèrent donc de le suivre, et se jetèrent dans le conduit...

 **XxXxXxX**

Le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire s'était rapidement transformé en enfer, le bâtiment et ses sous sols menaçaient d'enfouir ses occupants sous la terre d'un instant à l'autre.

Kyoya, qui était ressorti de l'antre de Doji depuis quelques temps, il avait rapidement bandé son bras blessé et stoppé l'hemoragie. Puis le bladeur du printemps avait sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Son instinct l'avait aussitôt avertit que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire.

En effet, les murs du bâtiment s'étaient couverts de fissures peu après, et s'écoulaient les uns après les autres.

 _"Merde !!!"_ Les autres étaient toujours à l'intérieur ! Sans douter une seule seconde, le vert se précipita dans le bâtiment.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe !? Hurla Dynamis, alors que des morceau du plafond commençaient à tomber sur le trio.

-Il faut sortir d'ici !! Lui répondit Madoka.

Le bladeur de Saturne propulsa sa toupie, explosant les blocs qui leur barraient le chemin. La mécanicienne dû rapidement prendre Tithi sur son dos, celui ci étant plus petit qu'eux, il n'avançait pas aussi vite.

Le petit groupe tentait tant bien que mal de sauver sa peau...

Soudainement, une pierre s'écroula devant le trio, leur bloquant le passage. Mais avant que Dynamis n'ai eu le temps d'envoyer Jupiter dessus, celui-ci explosa dans un grand nuage de poussière.

-King !! S'exclama le petit groupe en devinant la silhouette de leur sauveur.

-Sortons d'ici !! Leur lança le nouveau venu, en récupérant sa toupie et se précipitant vers la sortie, les trois autres sur ses talons.

À présent, le sol lui même se fissurait. Le petit groupe accéléra la cadence, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant : le sol se déroba sous leur pieds et ils tombèrent dans les abysses en hurlant de terreur...

 **XxXxXxX**

Chris se jeta sur le côté, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire écraser par un bloc de pierre tombé du plafond.

Étant tombé dans les sous sols de la Nébuleuse à cause du toboggan, qu'il avait glissé avec Kenta et Gingka, le bladeur de l'hiver n'avait pas la possibilité de remonter, c'est pourquoi il détruisait les murs les uns après les autres.

Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se dirigeait, sortir du bâtiment était sa priorité, et il s'attelait à cet objectif. Son instinct de survie avait prit le dessus. Il courait parmi les gravats et slalomait entre les blocs de pierre.

Le blond explosa un dernier mur, et déboucha dans un endroit plus spacieux, où le sol s'était écroulé sur plusieurs étages.

-Chris !!!!

Le bladeur tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait appelé. C'était Kyoya, trois étages plus haut. Sans même se consulter, Chris commença à grimper, alors que Kyoya, tant bien que mal du fait de sa blessure, propulsait son Leone pour protéger le bladeur de l'hiver des éventuels blocs qui pourraient lui tomber dessus.

Cette opération dura quelques minutes, à l'issue de laquelle les deux bladeurs rappelèrent leurs toupies.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !! S'écria Chris après avoir récupéré Orion.

-Par ici ! Lui fit signe le bladeur du printemps.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Les deux bladeurs relevèrent la tête vers le cri : King, Dynamis, Madoka et Tithi chutaient des étages supérieurs, et allaient finir par se briser les os !!!

Kyoya fut le plus rapide à réagir, il lança une fois de plus son Leone, et provoqua un vent violent, qui ralentit la chute du petit groupe, qui s'écrasa sans trop de mal à l'endroit où se trouvait le blond un peu plus tôt, en contrebas.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, l'urgence de la situation faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Ils escaladèrent eux aussi, pour rejoindre Kyoya et Chris, qui les attendaient tout en les protégeant des débris qui tombaient.

Une fois le petit groupe au complet, le vert leur fit signe de le suivre,et ils partirent tous en courant vers la sortie. Leur progression était difficile, ils détruisaient les blocs les uns après les autres, la poussière dégagée par l'effondrement entrait dans leur poumons et les faisaient tousser.

Puis ils aperçurent un fin rai de lumière. Enfin la sortie !! Un dernier bloc défoncé plus tard, et le petit groupe parvint enfin à l'air frais de l'extérieur ! Ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment, qui terminait de se détruire, puis s'ecroulèrent tous dans la neige, à bout de souffle.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes pour faire redescendre l'adrénaline. Puis ils vérifièrent leur état : à part quelques ecchymoses et égratignures, rien de grave.

Le bras de Kyoya l'élançait. Il avait presque peur de le regarder pour voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il devait être bien amoché. Il avait propulsé deux fois sa toupie pour sauver les autres. Le vert avait agit sans réfléchir aux conséquences, dans le feu de l'action.

Le bladeur du printemps baissa le regard vers son bras. La plaie était béante et saignait abondement, imbibant sa veste. Le bandage de fortune qu'il s'etait fait un peu plus tôt ne servait désormais plus à rien...

 _"J'ai un peu trop forcé on dirait..."_ Pensa Kyoya, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

-Kyoya ! S'exclama Madoka, remarquant que le bladeur s'était évanoui.

C'est là qu'elle remarqua la blessure sur le bras du vert. Il perdait beaucoup de sang ! Dynamis la rejoignit et déchira le bas de sa tunique pour panser la plaie. Le pansement improvisé était en effet très précaire, mais la priorité était de stopper l'hémorragie.

-Je vais y retourner. Lança alors Chris.

-Quoi !? Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Lui rétorqua King.

-Les autres sont encore à l'intérieur, je vais aller les chercher ! Répondit sèchement le blond.

-Mais ça va pas la tête !? Tu sais même pas où chercher ! T'es suicidaire où quoi ?

-Ça sera pas la peine je crois... Les interrompi timidement Tithi.

En effet, Yuki et Aguma se dirigeaient vers eux, accompagnés d'un des membres de la Nébuleuse. Les deux avaient l'air d'aller bien, à part qu'ils étaient complètement... Trempés ?

-Mais d'où est-ce que vous sortez ?? S'exclama King.

-On a prit un toboggan... Qui atterrissait dans une rivière... Expliqua Yuki.

-Te plains pas. Lui répondit Aguma. Tu aurais préféré mourir écrabouillé par un tas de cailloux ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !? Demanda Chris en pointant du doigt Ukyo, qui se faisait tout petit.

-Il nous a aidé à sortir, sans lui on serait morts. Expliqua Aguma.

-Mais il manque toujours Gingka et Kenta ! S'écria soudainement Madoka.

À ces mots, le petit groupe se fit silencieux et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire. Et si leurs deux amis étaient resté coincés à l'intérieur ? Et si...

Mais les bladeurs legendaires n'eurent même pas le temps de finir de penser, qu'une explosion venant du bâtiment retentit. Une toupie surgit à toute vitesse, mais alla s'enfoncer dans la poudreuse, immobile.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le nuage de poussière provoqué par l'explosion. Et quel furent leur soulagent lorsque qu'ils virent émerger Gingka du nuage, portant sur son dos un Kenta inconscient.

Mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée : le rouquin, épuisé, s'écroula à son tour dans la neige, sans connaissance.

 **XxXxXxX**

À présent, ils avaient trois blessés sur les bras. La petite équipe avait subit de sérieux dégâts. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il n'avaient réussi à obtenir aucune information sur comment faire revenir Ryuga à son état normal. En plus de cela, Doji s'était fait la malle, chose qu'il faisait décidément très bien.

C'est donc le moral au plus bas que Madoka contacta l'AMBB. Un hélicoptère vint les chercher peu de temps après. Les quelques heures de trajet qui suivirent se firent dans le silence le plus complet, on les déposa sur la piste d'atterrissage d'un hôpital, où des infirmiers vinrent les prendre en charge.

Les bladeurs passèrent leurs examens médicaux sans grand entrain. Les médecins leur recommandèrent de se reposer, après avoir soigné leurs quelques légères blessures.

L'état de Kyoya, Kenta et Gingka, c'était autre chose. Les bladeurs furent forcés d'attendre dans une salle que les médecins viennent les informer de l'état de leur amis.

Lorsque une des infirmières pénétra dans la salle , elle fut assaillie par un groupe d'adolescents qui posaient des questions tous en même temps.

Il fallu un certain temps à la jeune femme pour tous les calmer, leur assurant que leurs amis allaient bien.

Gingka était simplement épuisé. Le rouquin avait puisé dans ses dernières recources, il avait simplement besoin de repos.

Madoka sortit Pegasus, qu'elle avait récupéré. La toupie était dans un sale état, de longues réparations l'attendaient. Qu'avait donc bien pu affronter Gingka pour être dans un tel état ? Elle avait hâte qu'il se réveille et qu'il leur raconte ce qu'il s'était passé au quartier général de l'organisation maléfique.

Kyoya quand à lui, avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, et il serait bientôt remis. Mais en attendant sa guérison totale, interdiction de pratiquer le Beyblade !

Kenta, c'était tout autre chose. Apparemment il ne présentait pas de signes d'épuisement ou de blessure. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à déterminer pourquoi il restait sans connaissance...

-Et nous avons essayé de lui faire lâcher sa toupie, mais impossible de lui enlever ! Termina l'infirmière.

 **XxXxXxX**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis leur excursion à la Nébuleuse Noire. Kyoya et Gingka se portaient bien. Tellement bien qu'ils avaient retrouvé assez d'énergie pour commencer à se disputer.

Le reste des bladeurs legendaires, incapables de supporter un Kyoya dans l'incapacité de se défouler avec son Leone et un Gingka frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer au Beyblade à cause des réparations de sa toupie, s'étaient éclipsés depuis bien longtemps, laissant les deux rivaux se crêper le chignon en toute tranquillité.

Madoka était exaspérée. Elle allait bientôt finir par craquer. Ces deux crétins faisaient un boucan pas possible !! Impossible de se concentrer sur ses réparations avec tout ce bruit !

Et elle craqua.

La jeune mécanicienne abattit simultanément ses deux poings sur son espace de travail, faisant sauter les pièces de toupie qui s'y trouvaient et taire les deux bladeurs, qui la regardaient à présent fixement, une lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux...

La brunette se retourna lentement vers Gingka et Kyoya. Les deux rivaux purent finalement apercevoir la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Madoka...

 _"C'est le diable !!"_ Pensèrent-ils en même temps...

Heureusement pour eux, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Hé les gars, Kenta et réveillé ! Les informa King.

En effet le vert se tenait derrière le bladeur de Mars, toujours vêtu de son pyjama d'hôpital.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le reste des bladeurs légendaires était rapidement revenus, à présent, toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle.

Kenta se fit harceler de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire. Mais impossible pour lui de répondre à trois personnes en même temps. C'est alors que Chris demanda :

-au fait Kenta, l'infirmière nous a dit que tu refusait de lâcher ta toupie dans ton sommeil...

Le vert remarqua alors qu'il tenait toujours Sagitario, dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit, et ce qu'il vit le figea :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette toupie ? S'étonna Tithi, alors que tout le monde restait figé de stupeur.

On pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il s'agissait là d'un tout nouveau Sagitario !

L'anneau d'énergie avait toujours cette belle couleur jaune, avec des décorations dorées en forme de flammes par endroits, qui luisaient sous l'éclairage.

La roue de fusion ne comportait quand à elle aucune décoration. Sa surface était presque entièrement lisse, pour permettre aux coups adverses de glisser dessus et ainsi de ne pas influer sur la rotation de la toupie en plein combat.

L'axe de rotation avait quand à lui une forme assez particulière : il possédait quatres pointes qui dépassaient, ainsi que quatres plus petites qui se situaient entre les autres. Pour faire plus simple, cette partie de la toupie avait la forme d'une rose des vents. **(Allez sur Google image et tapez "rose des vents", vous comprendrez)**

Pour finir, la pointe de performance était fine, parfaite pour offrir une endurance optimale sur tout les terrains.

-Ouah...

-Comment c'est possible... ? S'étonna Madoka.

Tous étaient frappés par la beauté de cette toupie, encore inutilisée et sans accrocs. Puis Kenta brisa l'espèce de torpeur qui s'était installé dans le groupe :

-Et Ryuga !!?! Demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Les bladeurs legendaires se regardèrent. Trop occupés par l'état de Kyoya, Kenta et Gingka, ils n'avaient pas pensés à vérifier si le blanc allait bien !!! Tous se maudirent pour avoir oublié le but de leur "visite" au complexe de la Nébuleuse Noire !

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle à toute vitesse, et déboula dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ignorant les médecins qui leur recommandaient de ne pas courir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Ryuga.

Kenta ouvrit en trombe la porte, et là, il se figea. Les autres arrivèrent quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, et eurent la même réaction que Kenta :

RYUGA AVAIT DISPARU !!!

 **Oui je sais, je suis inhumaine pour terminer un chapitre de cette façon ! Chapitre qui a d'ailleurs failli jamais voir le jour à cause de ma flemme légendaire et le fait qu'écrire des fanfictions soit pas ma priorité N1 dans ma vie !**

 **Mais la review de ryu ankoku m'a remotivée alors remerciez-la. Ce chapitre est assez mouvementé j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Le prochain sera un chapitre avec beaucoup de blabla par contre. Donc je vous dit : À la prochaine !**


	22. CHAPITRE 22 : Explications

**Vous l'attendiez avec impatience : voilà le chapitre 22 !!! Je voulais vous remercier de lire ma fic, ça fait presque un an que je l'ai commencée, vu que j'ai publié le 1er chapitre le 18 avril 2017 !!! (La fierté est présente). On approche à grands pas de la fin de l'histoire !** **Je vous ai laissé la dernière fois avec un sacré suspence alors bonne lecture !!**

 **Chapitre 22 : explication** s

-Toi !!!! S'écria King en pointant du doigt Ukyo.

Les bladeurs légendaires avaient ramené le sbire de la Nébuleuse avec eux, pour pouvoir l'interroger si besoin. Cela faisait donc deux jour qu'il était ligoté dans un coin, oublié de tous. **(Et de l'auteure aussi, qui le rajoute quand elle en a besoin #facilitéscénaristique)**

-Quoi ?

-Où est-ce que vous avez emmené Ryuga ??! L'interrogea Dynamis.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

-Fait pas semblant de pas comprendre abruti ! Cria Kyoya en prenant Ukyo par le col.

-Ryuga a disparu, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui !? Lui demanda Kenta.

-Hein ?? Mais j'en sais rien moi !!! Maître Doji n'avait rien prévu du tout !! Répliqua le bladeur de la Nébuleuse.

Ukyo ne mentait pas, il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le blanc ! Doji ne les avait informé de rien, donc à sa connaissance, aucun plan pour récupérer Ryuga n'avait été prévu.

-Repose-le Kyoya, il a vraiment l'air de ne rien savoir. Déclara Madoka

Le vert reposa Ukyo à contrecœur, presque en le jetant par terre.

-Mais alors où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Demanda Gingka.

-Allons voir ton père, il aura peut-être des informations à ce sujet.

Tous acquiescèrent. Le temps que Kenta aille s'habiller avec des habits normaux, et ils étaient en route pour le QG russe de l'AMBB, où Ryo avait élu domicile, en attendant de retourner au Japon. Il emmenèrent Ukyo avec eux, car ce dernier était leur dernier espoir de retrouver le blanc.

La petite équipe craignait le pire : comment allaient-ils faire si Ryuga était retombé aux mains de l'ennemi ? Le trajet se fit en silence, tous étaient bien trop préoccupés à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, jusqu'à une éventuelle résurrection de Némésis, ce que personne ne voulait.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Papa !! Hurla Gingka en entrant dans la pièce, ouvrant la pauvre porte tellement violemment qu'elle décrocha un cadre accroché sur le mur.

Le reste des bladeurs déboula dans la pièce à sa suite, et ils se pressèrent tous aux côtés du père du rouquin.

-Holà les enfants, qu'est-ce qui...

-Ryuga a disparu !!

-Hein ?

-On doit le retrouver !!

-Parlez pas tous à la fois !

-Doji l'a encore capturé !

C'était une belle cacophonie. Les bladeurs parlaient tous à la fois, essayant d'expliquer la situation. Ryo essayait d'en placer une, mais se faisait couper la parole à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues et il finit par hurler :

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE OUI !!!

Le silence qui suivit aurait été presque drôle, si la situation n'était pas aussi critique et si le père de Gingka ne les regardait pas avec un regard aussi noir.

-Ravi de voir que je vous ai manqué ! Déclara alors une voix narquoise.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers la voix qui les avait interpelé et mirent quelques secondes à réagir quand il virent de qui il s'agissait :

-Ryuga !!!??? S'étonna Kenta.

-Il était pas censé être à moitié mort aux dernières nouvelles ? S'interrogea Tithi.

-Attends une minute, depuis quand il a retrouvé sa taille normale ??? Demanda Chris.

En effet, le blanc se tenait devant eux, en pleine santé et avec son corps habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lui qui était pourtant à moitié mort il y a quelques jours, se portait à présent comme un charme. Ryuga avait retrouvé ses éternelles bottes de cuir et pantalon noir. Il portait également une chemise, noire elle aussi, dont il avait remonté les manches.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Donc ça fait deux jours que tu est redevenu normal ? Demanda Yuki à Ryuga.

-Ouais, il vous l'avait pas dit ? Questionna Ryuga en pointant Ryo du doigt.

-Non, il nous a strictement rien dit... Répondirent en cœur le petit groupe, en se tournant vers le père de Gingka.

Ce fut au tour du directeur de l'AMBB d'essuyer les regards noirs de l'ensemble des bladeurs légendaires. Ryo se fit alors tout petit dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que la discussion reprenait :

-Et ta mémoire, tu l'as retrouvée ??

-Nada, que dalle ! C'est le vide intersidéral ! Déclara Ryuga.

-Et comment tu te sens ? Demanda à son tour Dynamis au blanc.

-Prêt à fracasser ces connards de la Nébuleuse Noire ! Déclara Ryuga en frappant son poing dans sa paume, un sourire machiavélique collé sur le visage.

Personne n'avait manqué la lueur meurtrière qui brillait dans les yeux du blanc. Ceux de l'organisation maléfique allaient le regretter ! Et contre Ryuga, les bladeurs légendaires auraient presque eu pitié des hommes de Doji vu ce ces derniers allaient prendre.

-Mais comment ça se fait que Ryuga soit redevenu normal ? Questionna alors Kyoya.

-J'en sais strictement rien. Répondit l'intéressé. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais déjà redevenu normal.

-Récapitulons. Déclara Aguma. Ryuga avait rapetissé quand il a passé son fragment d'étoile à Kenta c'est ça ?

-Et donc c'est le fait d'être dépossédé de son pouvoir qui l'a fait redevenir enfant, mais c'était la puissance de L-Drago le maintenait en vie jusque là. Compléta Yuki.

Kenta baissa la tête. À ce moment-là, Ryuga ne lui avait pas uniquement transmit son fragment d'étoile, il lui avait aussi donné toute sa force. Et c'était probablement ça qui l'avait mit dans cet état... Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, le vert se sentait coupable. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut coupé par King :

-Hé mais attendez, c'est pas logique cette histoire ! Comment ça se fait que Ryuga soit redevenu normal ? Y'a pas eu de transfert de fragment d'étoile là !

-Peut-être que la nouvelle toupie de Kenta... Se risqua Tithi, un peu timide de se risquer à prendre la parole dans le groupe.

-Mais oui !!! S'écria alors Kenta en souriant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant une explication.

-Il y a dix fragment d'étoiles, mais combien y'a-t-il de bladeurs légendaires ? Leur demanda Kenta, leur posant la même question que Doji lui avait posé deux jours plus tôt.

-Dix fragments d'étoiles... Commença Chris.

-Pour neufs bladeurs légendaires... Termina Dynamis.

-Doji était en possession du dixième fragment d'étoile. Continua Kenta. Il comptait l'injecter en L-Drago, afin de faire de lui le nouveau dieu de la destruction. Quand j'ai voulu m'en emparer...

-Attends attends !! Le coupa Gingka. Tu est en train de nous dire que Sagitario s'est transformé parce qu'il a absorbé le fragment de Némésis !!!?

-C'est ça, j'en suis sûr !! S'exclama Kenta.

-Mais attends c'est pas possible, il y aurait donc DEUX fragments d'étoiles dans Sagitario ? Demanda Kyoya, pas très convaincu.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers le bladeur légendaire de Jupiter, puisqu'après tout, c'était lui l'expert.

-Il est impossible pour une toupie de cumuler la force de deux fragments, leur trop grande puissance auto-détruirait automatiquement la toupie qui les contient. Expliqua le bladeur aux cheveux violets.

-Mais alors comment tu expliques le fait que Sagitario se soit transformé et que Ryuga soit redevenu normal ? Demanda Madoka.

-Je pense que c'est parce que Sagitario a absorbé le fragment de Némésis. Et comme il est impossible pour une toupie d'en contenir deux à la fois... Le fragment de l'été a dû retourner dans la toupie qu'il avait choisie à l'origine... Déclara Dynamis, pensif.

-Mais logiquement, le fragment de Némésis doit porter une quantité effroyable d'énergie maléfique ! S'écria d'un coup Yuki.

Ce que venait de dire le bladeur de mercure n'était pas idiot. Si cette énergie était encore là, la toupie de Kenta pouvait devenir aussi effrayante que Némésis...

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'allais me transformer en dieu de la destruction d'une seconde à l'autre ! S'offusqua Kenta, que tout le monde dévisageait.

-Hum hum. Fit Ryo en se raclant la gorge. En attendant d'être sûrs que Sagitario est sans danger pour toi et les autres, je vais la garder avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais... Tenta de protester le vert.

Mais le regard que lui lançait le père de Gingka lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune négociation possible. Alors à contrecœur, Kenta déposa son précieux Sagitario dans la main tendue de Ryo. C'était injuste ! Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'au moins l'essayer !!

Les autres bladeurs ne disaient rien, mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils comprenaient parfaitement ce que ressentait Kenta en ce moment. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être tous des personnalités différentes, mais ils étaient tous des bladeurs passionnés ! Mais ils ne pouvaient hélas pas exclure un retour potentiel de Némésis par le biais de la toupie du vert.

Restait ensuite le fait que Ryuga était redevenu normal :

-Dynamis, tu dis que le fragment de l'été est retourné dans sa toupie d'origine, mais L-Drago a été détruit lors de la bataille contre Némésis !

-Il est pas en train de se balader avec ses petites jambes le fragment d'étoile ! Ironisa alors Kyoya.

-Ça signifie donc que L-Drago doit bien exister quelque part ! Compléta gaiement la mécanicienne.

-Ouais, quelque part. Encore faut-il le trouver !! Les interrompit soudainement Ryuga.

-C'est pas faux. Lâcha King.

-Pour qu'il se remette à voler les pouvoirs de tout le monde à tord et à travers ??! Ce sera sans moi sur ce coup-là !!! S'exclama d'un coup Chris.

-Hein, mais pourquoi ? Demanda Tithi.

-J'ai aidé parce qu'il y avait un potentiel retour de Némésis ! Mais je ne l'aiderait pas LUI ! Continua le bladeur légendaire de l'hiver en pointant le blanc du doigt.

Le blond n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné Ryuga, qui avait tenté de lui voler sa puissance lors du tournoi de l'île de Toutpâques, et cela pouvait se comprendre... Chris avait supporté la présence du blanc car la Nébuleuse Noire en avait après lui, mais maintenant que les choses étaient presque réglées, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de l'aider à retrouver sa toupie !!

-Je t'ai jamais demandé ton aide. Déclara calmement Ryuga en soutenant le regard du blond.

-Ça tombe bien, j'avais pas l'intention de t'en apporter ! Répliqua le bladeur de l'hiver avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

Le départ de Chris avait laissé un froid : après tout il avait raison : pourquoi aider Ryuga, alors que ce dernier n'avait répandu autour de lui que tristesse et amertume ?

Aguma n'avait aucune raison d'aider le blanc : il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien à son sujet à part qu'il avait été un des bladeurs les plus puissants du monde, et ne l'avait jamais affronté. "Quoique ce serait un challenge intéressant..." Pensa le grand brun, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Yuki s'en fichait un peu, il ferait probablement ce que déciderait Gingka. Mais le bladeur de mercure était quand même un peu désolé pour Ryuga : perdre sa toupie ne devait pas être très agréable, et le brun s'imaginait mal à la place du blanc... "Et puis, j'ai une revanche à prendre !"

Kyoya quand à lui, voulait juste affronter le blanc une nouvelle fois : deux défaites contre lui à son actif, ça ne plaisait que moyennement au vert. Et on ne plaisante pas avec la rage de vaincre de Kyoya Tategami !

Dynamis considérait que c'était normal d'aider un camarade bladeur légendaire, puisque le fragment d'étoile était retourné en L-Drago. Il allait faire tout son possible pour aider le blanc à récupérer sa toupie.

King lui aussi voulait sa revanche, et puisqu'il savait que Ryuga était puissant, ça allait rendre les choses que plus intéressantes.

Tithi n'avait pas tellement d'avis sur la question. Il n'avait jamais affronté Ryuga. Le petit garçon ferait sans doute ce que ferait Dynamis, puisqu'il était resté avec le bladeur de Jupiter depuis le combat contre Némésis jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pour Kenta, la question de si il allait aider Ryuga ne se posait même pas.

Pour Gingka non plus : le blanc était un de ses rivaux les plus puissants, il avait envie de l'affronter une nouvelle fois. Après tout il ne l'avait jamais battu, le combat lors de l'ultime bataille ne comptant pas, vu qu'il s'était plutôt battu contre le pouvoir de ténèbres que contre le blanc. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de faire de Ryuga son ami, si ce dernier le voulait bien.

-Donc c'est décidé ! Déclara Madoka. On part à la recherche de L-Drago !

-Ouais !

-Je vais mettre tous les employés de l'AMBB sur le coup. Déclara le père de Gingka. Mais en attendant, retournons au Japon ! On se les gèle dans ce foutu pays !!!

Tous aquiescèrent.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Chris attends !!! L'interpella Gingka, alors que le blond s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôtel où logeait le petit groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gingka ? Lui répondit le blond en s'arrêtant.

Le rouquin parvint à sa hauteur et se planta devant lui.

-Tu est sûr que tu veux pas rester avec nous ?

-Si c'est pour aider l'autre, non.

-Tu n'est pas obligé de l'aider ! Argumenta le bladeur de l'automne. Tu peux rester quand même avec nous !

Chris soupira, le rouquin lui ferait presque changer d'avis, mais le blond avait d'ores et déjà prit sa décision.

-Et puis c'est plus sympa de rester tous ensemble ! On est amis après tout ! Continua Gingka.

-Et puis on s'est pas encore ré-affrontés !! Conclu le rouquin avec un sourire malicieux et en sortant son Pegasus.

La perspective d'un combat contre Gingka fit céder Chris, dont le visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Le blond fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il était plus que d'accord avec cette idée, puis les deux amis retournèrent gaiement vers leurs chambres respectives.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le petit groupe était maintenant réuni à l'aéroport. Tous étaient pressés de retourner à Metal Bey City, qui était après tout le point de départ de leur aventure.

-T'avais pas décidé de partir toi ? Demanda Kyoya.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Lui répondit Chris.

Pour éviter les éventuelles disputes lors du vol vers le Japon, la mécanicienne avait donné des places à tous les bladeurs. Car la perspective de supporter leurs crêpages de chignons l'insupportait déjà. Personne n'avait protesté. Ils décidèrent d'emmener Ukyo avec eux, pour le surveiller, mais aussi parce que le sbire de la Nébuleuse Noire était un otage important… Si toutefois Doji avait un minimum de respect envers ses employés, ce qui était très improbable…

Le vol se passa sans aucun incident à déplorer, puis ils atterrirent enfin sur le sol de l'archipel japonais. Ils sautèrent ensuite dans un train, qui les mena directement à Metal bey City. Ryo affréta alors tous les employés de l'AMBB, afin de découvrir une éventuelle piste sur l'emplacement de L-Drago.

Les bladeurs légendaires, en attendant, n'avaient rien à faire. Madoka était absorbée par les réparations de Pegasus. Le dernier combat contre Mira n'avait pas été sans dommages pour la toupie de Gingka. Le combat que ce dernier avait promis à Chris attendrait. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Ukyo, et il s'avéra que ce dernier avait rejoint Doji parce qu'il lui avait promis des combats intenses, car Ukyo s'ennuyait de ne rencontrer que des adversaires faibles. L'ancien membre de la Nébuleuse n'était en réalité pas bien méchant, Aguma s'en était rendu compte, lors de leur précédent combat.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Kyoya décida d'aller s'entraîner en compagnie du blond. Dynamis et Yuki avaient disparus, sans doute pour parler de leur passion commune : les étoiles. Les bladeurs légendaires restant, accompagnés d'Ukyo, décidèrent d'aller au BeyPark, pour s'affronter en duel. C'est donc une joyeuse petite équipe composée de King, Aguma, Ukyo, Tithi et Gingka qui quitta gaiement la boutique de Madoka, pour se diriger vers le centre-ville.

Gingka avait proposé à Kenta de se joindre à eux, mais ce dernier avait refusé. Le vert était un peu déprimé depuis que Ryo lui avait confisqué son Sagitario. Le rouquin n'avait pas protesté face à la décision de son meilleur ami. Après tout, si son Pegasus n'était qu'en réparation, la toupie du vert, elle, était interdite d'utilisation.

 **XxXxXxX**

Kenta somnolait à moitié sur le comptoir de la boutique, dont Madoka lui avait demandé de prendre les commandes pendant quelques heures. Quelques clients étaient venus, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. Le vert s'ennuyait tellement qu'il songeait à aller rendre visite à Benkei, au restaurant de ce dernier.

Le bladeur entendit alors des pas dans l'escalier, et Ryuga apparu quelques secondes plus tard. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même jeter un regard au vert, puis au moment de franchir les portes du magasin, le blanc se retourna vers Kenta, et lui lança :

-Tu viens ?

Le visage du vert s'illumina d'un grand sourire, puis il s'élança derrière Ryuga, pour s'arrêter à un mètre de lui :

-Mince, je dois garder la boutique !!

-On s'en fout, je dirais que c'est de ma faute. Lui répondit le blanc.

Kenta paru étonné, puis en rigolant, lança à Ryuga :

-Oulà, c'est pas ton style de te dénoncer pour les autres !!

Le blanc haussa un sourcil, puis tourna les talons, le vert à sa suite. Il traversèrent dans les rues de Metal Bey City sans échanger un mot. Mais peu importe, aussi loin que Kenta s'en souvenait, ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme cela lors de leur voyage d'entraînement, avant le combat contre Némésis.

Les deux marchèrent ainsi pendant un bon quart d'heure, puis Ryuga s'arrêta soudainement, au milieu d'un terrain vague. Kenta, qui se contentait jusqu'à présent de le suivre, se stoppa lui aussi, un peu étonné par l'arrêt soudain du blanc. Ce dernier fouilla dans sa poche, et en ressorti un objet brillant qu'il tendit à Kenta.

-Mais... C'est mon Sagitario !? S'exclama ce dernier en prenant sa toupie.

Le vert contempla sa partenaire quelques instants, puis releva la tête vers Ryuga, un grand sourire sur les visage, et lui demanda comment il avait fait pour récupérer Sagitario.

-Je l'ai volée. Déclara le blanc, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde.

Cette réponse n'étonna pas vraiment Kenta. Il savait parfaitement que Ryuga était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça sans se soucier de personne. Le vert lui en était même extrêmement reconnaissant : sa toupie lui avait manqué !

-Merci Ryuga !!! Le remercia le vert, se retenant de de jeter au cou du blanc, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier n'aimait pas ce genre de marques d'affection.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, essayes-la !!

-Je... J'ai oublié mon launcher à la boutique !!

-Utilise ça ! Lui répondit Ryuga, en lui lançant un launcher.

Kenta l'attrapa au vol, et trop content de pouvoir enfin faire tourner son nouveau Sagitario, il enclencha ce dernier et se mit en position de tir :

-HYPER VITEEESSE !!!!!

 **XxXxXxX**

Deux semaines passèrent, sans que rien de notable ne se passe. L'AMBB n'avait toujours aucune information concernant L-Drago.

Les bladeurs légendaires s'ennuyaient un peu, après des semaines de folles aventures, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à rien faire !

Chacun avait donc repris l'entraînement de son côté, s'affrontant de temps à autres.

La nuit était tombée, toute la petite équipe était réunie dans le salon de Madoka, qui avait commandé des pizzas. Les discussions allaient à bon train. Cela faisait plaisir à la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas vu autant de monde dans son salon depuis près de deux ans, depuis leur victoire sur Némésis.

King et Gingka se disputaient pour savoir qui était le plus fort, comme d'habitude en somme. Dynamis louchait sur sa part de pizza, qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En même temps il ne devait pas en manger beaucoup du haut de sa montagne ! Kyoya et Chris discutaient dans leur coin. Bizarrement les deux bladeurs s'entendaient bien, tout deux étant de nature plutôt solitaire.

Yuki expliquait à Tithi un truc sur les étoiles. Aguma les écoutait distraitement, en mangeant sa pizza.

La mécanicienne contemplait la petite assemblée en souriant. Même si certains avaient des différents, l'équipe restait incroyablement soudée. Mais Madoka remarqua alors l'absence de quelq'un...

-Les amis ? Vous savez où est Kenta ?

Toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtent de manger, et reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune fille, lui faisant signe qu'ils en avaient aucune idée.

-Maintenant que tu le dit, Ryuga aussi n'est pas là... Souligna Yuki.

-Ryuga c'est normal ! Lui répondit sèchement Kyoya.

-C'est vrai qu'on les voit pas beaucoup en ce moment. Continua Dynamis.

-Kenta est sûrement avec Ryuga. Déclara Gingka.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils traficotent tout les deux ? Fit Madoka.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Haaaaa... Je suis crevé ! Déclara Kenta en poussant la porte de la boutique.

Ryuga entra à sa suite. Il faisait nuit noire, le vert s'était entraîné toute la journée, le blanc le conseillant de temps à autres. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant, Sagitario était censé se trouver dans le bureau de Ryo en ce moment.

Les deux s'éclipsaient en début de journée, sans que personne ne sache où ils étaient, Kenta s'entraînait toute la journée avec Ryuga, et ils ne revenaient que tard le soir. Ce petit manège durait depuis deux semaines, mais n'allait plus marcher longtemps...

Kenta et Ryuga s'infiltrèrent discrètement dans l'appartement de Madoka. Les autres bladeurs devaient dormir à cette heure tardive, mais c'était sans compter sur la mécanicienne, qui commençait à se poser des questions… La lumière s'alluma brusquement, surprenant le vert et le blanc, qui se retrouvèrent face à une Madoka suspicieuse, et qui avait encore la main sur l'interrupteur.

-Bon, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux !

Bon, ils étaient grillés. Ryuga et Kenta se concertèrent du regard, à qui réussirait à inventer la meilleure excuse possible pour que la jeune fille ne grille pas aussi le fait que Kenta avait récupéré son Sagitario.

-Heuuuu, on était en boîte de nuit ?? Se risqua le vert.

À l'entente de l'excuse bidon de son coéquipier, Ryuga se frappa le front, désespéré. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que la brune crois à cette pure connerie. Kenta n'était même pas majeur, il n'aurait même pas pu entrer en boîte !

-T'as trouvé mieux peut-être ? Lui lança alors Kenta.

-Non, mais si ça avait été moi, j'aurais rien répondu. Lui répondit le blanc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...? Demanda King à moitié endormi, en arrivant dans la pièce, Kyoya à sa suite.

-Désolé les garçons, on vous a réveillés ?? S'excusa Madoka.

-Non, c'est lui qui ronfle comme un moteur. Déclara Kyoya, visiblement énervé, en pointant King du doigt.

-Ouais mais c'est pas toi qui s'est fait réveillé avec un coup de pied dans la tronche ! Lui rétorqua le bladeur de mars.

-Tu ronflait, je t'ai réveillé, problème réglé. Lui répondit Kyoya.

C'est alors que le possesseur de Leone remarqua la présence de Ryuga et Kenta. Il les toisa, soupçonneux. Puis Kyoya remarqua alors le petit éclat brillant que Kenta tenait dans sa main, et que ce dernier s'empressa de cacher derrière son dos. Mais trop tard, le bladeur du printemps avait déjà compris :

-Donne.

Le regard que lançait Kyoya au vert était sans appel, il ne plaisantait pas, c'était un ordre. À contrecœur, Kenta déposa son Sagitario dans la main tendue de l'autre.

-Je m'en doutais. Déclara Madoka, qui n'avait pas l'air très contente.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez prit Sagitario ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est lui. Déclara Kenta en pointant du doigt son aîné.

-Sale balance ! Lui rétorqua Ryuga.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et si ça peut m'éviter de me faire démolir par Kyoya...

-On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris !!!??? S'écria soudainement Kyoya, coupant la parole à Kenta et prenant le blanc par le col.

-Sagitatio contient probablement de l'énergie négative de Némésis !!!! Continua de hurler le balafré. Et tu la prends comme ça, sans même te soucier des conséquences !!!!?

Réveillés par le tapage que faisait Kyoya, les autres bladeurs légendaires arrivent à ce moment dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce se passe ??? Demanda Gingka en se frottant les yeux.

-Il se passe que ce crétin de Ryuga a prit Sagitario sans penser une seule seconde à ce qui pourrait arriver si l'énergie de Némésis refaisait surface !!!!!!

-Il a fait ça ?? S'étonna Yuki.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais, Kyoya ! Répliqua alors sèchement Ryuga, en se libérant violemment de la prise du bladeur du printemps, crachant le nom du vert comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes.

-Ce n'est pas très malin d'avoir récupéré Sagitario, en effet. Déclara alors Dynamis

-Si Sagitario contenait la moindre énergie négative, je l'aurais su !!! Lui rétorqua sèchement le blanc.

-Dixit le type qui s'est fait posséder par le pouvoir obscur ! Ha bah elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Explosa le vert.

-C'est justement pour ça que je l'aurais senti, imbécile !

-Ha ouais !!? Et comment tu le saurais ? T'AS PERDU LA MÉMOIRE ABRUTI !!!!!

À cette accusation, Ryuga ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de lancer au vert un regard des plus meurtrier, qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Le petit groupe l'entendit descendre bruyamment les escaliers qui menaient à la boutique, puis quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut la porte en verre du magasin de Madoka, que le blanc claqua tellement fort qu'il l'entendirent très distinctement. Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce, tous ne sachant pas trop comment réagir...

-Ça, c'était méchant Yoyo ! Déclara alors Tithi.

-C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas obligé de dire ça... Soutint à son tour King.

-Et vous auriez fait quoi si Kenta s'était changé en Rago bis ???? Les accusa le vert. Vous avez vraiment envie de revivre les évènements d'il y a deux ans !!!?

-Personne n'a envie de renouveler ça Kyoya. Déclara Gingka. S'il a perdu la mémoire, ce n'est pas sa faute, mais celle de Doji. Et je ne crois pas que Ryuga ai envie de retenter l'expérience, vu comment ça s'est terminé pour lui. Et puis, il a été possédé par les pouvoir des ténèbres, et je ne pense pas que c'est une sensation qui s'oublie facilement...

-Et puis si ça fait deux semaines que tu t'entraines avec ta toupie Kenta, s'il y avait la moindre parcelle d'énergie négative, je pense que quelque chose se serait déjà produit... Ajouta Madoka.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Ryugaaaaaa !!!

Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et toute personne normalement constituée serait déjà en train de dormir. Mais Gingka s'était mis en tête de retrouver le blanc. Tâche ardue, Ryuga restait introuvable depuis deux heures. Le rouquin tournait en rond en appelant le blanc. Ryuga entendait les appels lointains de Gingka, et les ignorait royalement, évitant le bladeur de l'automne du mieux qu'il pouvait, puisqu'il savait parfaitement que si ce dernier le trouvait, il ne le lâcherait plus. Et puis il avait envie d'être seul.

-Ryuuugaaa !!

 _"Il est sérieux ?? Ça va faire deux heures qu'il hurle comme ça ! "_ Il aurait presque pitié du rouquin à force !

Le blanc, perché sur un toit, observait Gingka l'appeler depuis une dizaine de minutes. Puis il en eut finalement marre de laisser le bladeur légendaire se détruire les cordes vocales, et sauta de son perchoir, pour atterrir juste à côté du rouquin, qui sursauta.

-T'arrêtes de gueuler oui !?

-Ha ! Ryuga, je te cherchais !!

 _"J'avais cru comprendre merci"_ Pensa le blanc, blasé. Un silence s'installa, Gingka ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation…

-Heuuuu ça va ? Se risqua-t-il.

-Je vais très bien Gingka ! Maintenant fous moi la paix ! Répliqua sèchement le blanc avant de tourner les talons.

-Attends Ryuga !! Lança le rouquin, en rattrapant le blanc, qui marchait drôlement vite.

Gingka coupa le passage du blanc, qui le regarda avec un regard noir :

-Dégage !

-Je dois te parler, c'est important !! Lança le bladeur légendaire de l'automne.

Ryuga ne répondant pas, Gingka continua :

-Je voulais te remercier !

-Hein ?

Alors là, le blanc n'y comprenais plus rien.

-Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais ce jour-là, quand tu est venu avec la Nébuleuse Noire à Koma, pour dérober L-Drago, ça a été pour moi le début de mon voyage. Tu m'as tout pris ce jour-là : j'ai cru que tu avais tué mon père, Doji et toi avez à moitié détruit le village… J'ai hérité de Pegasus, et c'est là que tout à commencé ! Au fond, si tu n'étais jamais venu, je n'aurais probablement jamais rencontré Kenta, Kyoya et tous les autres ! Je n'aurais pas participé à l'ultime bataille, ni au championnat du monde, ni fais toutes ces rencontres incroyables, et je ne serais peut-être pas un bladeur légendaire aujourd'hui !! Alors je voulais te dire… que tu as toute ma reconnaissance Ryuga !!

Le rouquin avait déballé sa tirade d'une traite, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. Le blanc ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait, voilà que Gingka le remerciait pour tout ça ! C'était assez déstabilisant !

-Attends, tu est en train de me remercier d'avoir été un connard là ??

-Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça !!! C'est parce que tu as été un connard ce jour-là que je me suis entraîné comme un forcené, que j'ai dépassé mes limites ! Si je suis le bladeur que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi ! Alors, merci d'être venu à Koma pour voler L-Drago !!

-Heuuuu d'accord… Répondit Ryuga.

Le blanc ne comprenait décidément rien à la logique incroyablement optimiste de Gingka, qui le regardait le regardait avec les yeux les plus sérieux au monde. Puis l'expression du rouquin changea progressivement, son visage sérieux se transformant en un grand sourire. Et soudainement, le bladeur de l'automne prit le poignet de Ryuga et l'entraîna en courant vers la boutique. Le blanc se laissa entraîner, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation et à l'entrain soudain de Gingka.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ayant réussi à se rendormir après l'altercation de Kyoya et Ryuga, les bladeurs légendaires avaient repris leur nuit, et dormaient paisiblement. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils furent réveillés une nouvelle fois par un Gingka surexcité qui tirait le blanc derrière lui. Le bladeur de l'automne enfonça littéralement la porte et hurla dans tout l'appartement :

-LES GARS J'AI TROUVÉ !!!!! L-DRAGO EST À KOMA !!!!!

 **(Et oui le suspense du chapitre 21 n'était qu'un troll !)** **Ça se sent que j'ai galéré piur l'écrire ? Parce qu'il y'avais beaucoup trop de trucs à dire**


	23. CHAPITRE 23 : Retour aux origines

**Chapitre 23 : Retour aux origines**

La nuit avait été mouvementée pour tous nos bladeurs. Entre Ryuga et Kenta qui étaient rentrés très tard, et l'irruption plutôt bruyante de Gingka, ils n'avaient pas pu faire de nuit complète. C'est donc à moitié endormis qu'ils grimpèrent dans le bus que Ryo avait affrété.

Dès que le rouquin était entré dans l'appartement de Madoka en criant sur tous les toits qu'il savait où était L-Drago, i' avait immédiatement eu le culot appeler son père, le réveillant en pleine nuit, pour lui demander de préparer leur voyage vers Koma. Il était prévu qu'ils atteignent le village natal de Gingka dans la soirée, Hyoma avait été prévenu de leur arrivée imminente, et avait pour mission de tout préparer.

Sur le trajet, certains essayaient de finir leur nuit, la moitié de l'équipe dormait. Mais le calme fut de courte durée… King, qui s'ennuyait ferme se mit bientôt à faire un boucan pas possible, "pour mettre l'ambiance" comme il disait. Le bladeur de mars fut bientôt rejoint par Tithi, et "chauffeur appuie sur le champignon" ne tarda pas à résonner dans le véhicule. (Oh que de bons souvenirs du chapitre 15).

Ryuga fut bien évidemment le premier à craquer, et redevenu normal, il faisait beaucoup plus peur…

-AIIIIIEEEUUU ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !? Hurla King.

-Utilise tes trois points de QI pour trouver toi-même la réponse abruti ! Rétorqua sèchement le blanc.

-Et Tithi, pourquoi il y a pas le droit lui aussi hein ?!

-Je frappe pas les enfants !

-Mais les débiles oui ! S'exclama alors Kyoya, à l'autre bout du bus, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du bladeur de mars.

-C'est ça, t'as tout compris ! Lui répondit Ryuga.

" _Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord…"_ Pensa Madoka.

Mise à part cette petite altercation, le reste du trajet se passa sans incident notable. King n'osa même plus se mettre à chanter, la menace Ryuga planait sur lui, et le regardait avec un œil noir dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, mais il leur restait encore de la route à faire : Koma étant un village caché, ils continuèrent à pieds, seuls. Une petite randonnée s'engagea dans la montagne, Kyoya et Ryuga largement en tête, suivis de Kenta, puis du reste du groupe. " _On voit les habitués des marches en montagne !"_

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, la nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil couchant donnant un air mystique aux montagnes qui les entouraient. Le petit groupe fut accueilli par Hyoma, qui salua son ami d'enfance, avant de jeter un regard noir à Ryuga. Ce dernier soutint le regard de l'autre, un peu agacé de recevoir continuellement ces menaces silencieuses, vu qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de pourquoi elles lui étaient adressés. Décidément, il avait hâte de retrouver la mémoire ! Encore faudrait-il poursuivre Doji une nouvelle fois, pour que ce dernier lui la rende.

 **XxXxXxX**

Épuisés par cette journée de voyage, les bladeurs décidèrent d'aller se coucher tôt. D'autant plus qu'ils allaient avoir une journée chargée le lendemain, vu qu'il fallait encore aller chercher L-Drago.

Ryuga avait faussé compagnie au petit groupe, et était monté sur une hauteur, un peu plus loin de la maison où ils logeaient. Il observait la montagne de Koma, comme hypnotisé par celle-ci. Son partenaire était bien là. Il le sentait. Comme si lui et sa toupie partageaient cette connexion, même séparés l'un de l'autre. Il la sentait l'appeler, son pouvoir l'attirant inlassablement…

Tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation, il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit un juron étouffé. Le blanc se retourna brusquement, prêt à faire face à une éventuelle menace, mais il s'agissait simplement du rouquin, qui finissait de grimper jusqu'à lui, et qui avait insulté un caillou sur lequel il avait failli se casser la gueule.

Ryuga haussa un sourcil ; décidément, le rouquin n'était vraiment pas doué. Quand il vit que le blanc l'avait remarqué, Gingka fit un grand sourire et le salua de la main. L'autre répondit en levant les yeux au ciel, et se détourna du bladeur de l'automne, son attention se reportant sur la montagne.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Rien qui te concerne. Et depuis quand t'es devenu mon psy toi ? Répondit sèchement Ryuga.

Gingka fit la moue. Le blanc restait imperméable à toutes ses tentatives d'entamer une conversation durant plus de trois phrases. À vrai dire, Ryuga avait juste envie d'être seul. " _Il peut pas s'occuper de ses affaires lui ?!"_ Pensa ce dernier. C'est alors que Gingka reprit :

-Si c'est L-drago qui te tracasse, ne t'inquiètes pas, on ira le récupérer dès demain !

L'autre répondit par un grognement.

-Quand tu auras retrouvé ta toupie, tu voudras bien m'affronter ? Demanda le rouquin, les yeux brillants.

-Non. Répondit le blanc, catégorique.

Gingka s'étrangla de stupeur : comment ça il ne voulait pas l'affronter ? C'était complétement absurde, il lui servait à quoi son L-Drago alors ? Le bladeur de l'automne allait répliquer, quand Ryuga poursuivit :

-Mon entraînement a deux ans de retard sur le tien, il est hors de question que je t'affrontes dans ces conditions.

Là, il comprenait mieux. Le blanc ne voulait juste pas perdre. C'était normal après tout, il avait vécu deux ans sans toucher sa chère toupie, il avait sûrement perdu l'habitude et ses capacités n'avaient donc pas suivi elles non plus. Comment s'entraîner sans toupie me direz vous ? Surtout quand on a la forme d'un gamin, et que la Nébuleuse Noire est à vos trousses. Aussi, Gingka avait sacrément envie de réafrronter son rival de toujours. Mais Ryuga avait sa fierté et il était hors de question qu'il affronte le rouquin sans une petite remise à niveau au préalable.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à m'aider ? Reprit le blanc. Apparemment, j'ai semé le désespoir et le chaos partout où je suis passé ! Demanda Ryuga en désignant la montagne et le village. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des habitants de Koma sont partis non ? Sans parler du type de l'hiver, j'ai du être un sacré connard pour qu'il me haïsse comme ça ! Alors pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Gné ?

Alors que Ryuga commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale du rouquin, ce dernier poursuivit :

-Tu est redevenu le bladeur légendaire de l'été, ça fait de toi notre allié, et puis tu est un bladeur comme nous, alors c'est logique de t'aider à retrouver L-Drago...

Gingka continua d'énumérer les raisons qui le poussaient à aider le blanc, sans s'apercevoir que ce dernier ne l'ecoutait déjà plus. Il s'était reconcentré sur la montagne qui s'élevait devant eux.

L-Drago l'appelait.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, une fois que toute la petite équipe fut réveillée et ait prit un solide petit déjeuner, Hyoma les réunit tous à l'extérieur de maison. Il leur fallait à présent chercher L-Drago, et cela n'allait pas être de tout repos : en effet, la caverne ou était la toupie avait été partiellement détruire lors du passage de la Nébuleuse Noire, quatre ans auparavant, lorsqu'ils convoitaient la puissance obscure. Les seules issues menant à la grotte avaient été bloquées dans l'affrontement qui avait opposé Ryuga au père de Gingka.

Heureusement pour eux, il existait d'autres passages, mais l'accès allait néanmoins être une tâche ardue. Hyoma avait réussi à retrouver de vielles cartes utilisées par les ancêtres de Koma. Ils allaient devoir emprunter des galeries qui sillonnaient sous la montagne. L'entrée des galeries se trouvait malheureusement à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et aucune route n'y menait, donc c'était une belle randonnée dans la montagne sauvage qui les attendait. Des lampes de poches furent aussi distribuées à tout le monde, en prévision de l'obscurité des galeries qu'ils allaient emprunter.

Chris déclara qu'il n'irai pas avec le petit groupe, par refus d'aider Ryuga, il avait été très clair sur ce point là. La perspective d'une sacré randonnée ne réjouissait pas non Madoka, qui estima qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide pour progresser dans des grottes, ce n'était pas de son ressort, elle était bien meilleure à réparer des toupies qu'à les accompagner dans une excursion comme celle-ci.

La petite équipe quitta donc Koma tôt dans la mâtinée, guidés par Hyoma. Ryuga menait la marche derrière lui. Même s'il ne disait rien, cela se voyait qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver son L-Drago.

Ils crapahutèrent dans la montagne pendant deux bonnes heures, le chemin étant très difficile, vu que ces sentiers n'avaient pas été foulé par des hommes depuis un sacré bout de temps. Hyoma désigna alors une grotte, que les bladeurs n'auraient jamais trouvé sans l'aide de la carte de l'ami d'enfance de Gingka, vu que celle-ci était à moitié camouflée par des branches.

Ils firent une pause pour se reposer, avant de continuer leur périple, pénétrant la cavité sombre. Ils allumèrent leurs lampes torches, histoire de pouvoir se repérer dans l'obscurité.

La suite ne fut pas de tout repos non plus. Si la majeure partie des galeries souterraines étaient en bon état, il se retrouvèrent parfois devant des éboulements, qui leur bloquaient partiellement le passage. Ils décidèrent de ne pas utiliser leurs toupies pour déblayer, sachant qu'ils pourraient se recevoir le reste de la grotte sur la tête. Ils n'avaient pas super envie de se retrouver enterrés.

Aussi, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. Les cartes de Hyoma étant très anciennes, certaines parties n'étaient pas très lisibles, et la petite équipe se retrouva donc plusieurs fois dans des culs de sacs. Tout ça sans compter les parties qui s'étaient effondrées, bloquant totalement le passage, si bien qu'ils furent obliger de retourner sur leurs pas plusieurs fois pour trouver un autre chemin pour atteindre leur but.

 **XxXxXxX**

Au village, Chris et Madoka s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient. Le bladeur avait décidé de démonter sa toupie pour la nettoyer, pour la remonter ensuite, tandis que la jeune fille pianotait sur son ordinateur. Après tout ils avaient que ça a foutre.

-Ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont partis. Remarqua le bladeur de l'hiver.

-Ça fait bientôt cinq heures.

-Tu penses qu'ils se sont perdus ? Demanda Chris avec un sourire moqueur.

-S'ils ont le moindre problème, ils nous contacterons de toute façon… Répondit la mécanicienne.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils risquent ? Y'a personne dans ces montagne…

Mais Chris fut interrompu par le vrombissement familier des pales d'un hélicoptère. Les deux relevèrent la tête vers le ciel, et une expression paniquée apparu sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils virent passer au-dessus d'eux un véhicule portant le sigle de la Nébuleuse Noire !

-Tu disais Chris ? Demanda Madoka en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond lâcha un bon gros "Merde !" Avant de se précipiter vers la montagne de Koma, à la suite de l'hélicoptère. La jeune fille l'attrapa par le bras, lui demandant où il allait, stoppant net l'autre.

-Les autres sont en danger !

-Mais le passage est bouché ! Ils ne pourront pas accéder au temple qui renferme L-Drago ! Rétorqua Madoka.

-Apparement, ils n'ont pas connaissance de ça ! Raison de plus pour aller les écrabouiller maintenant ! Argumenta le blond.

La brune hocha la tête, et ils coururent tous deux en direction de la montagne qui surplombait le village. Deux hélicoptères de plus les dépassèrent, et ils les virent se poser au pied de la montagne. Des dizaines d'hommes de main de Doji descendirent des véhicules, Madoka et Chris décidèrent donc de se cacher dans le renfoncement d'une bâtisse.

-Ils sont trop nombreux.

-Ce ne sont que des sous-fifres, je peux les battre facilement. Par contre si les bladeurs qu'on a affronté jusqu'à maintenant se montrent aussi, je n'aurait aucune chance tout seul.

C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion assourdissante retentit, faisant sursauter les deux planqués. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le bruit, pour découvrir que les hommes de Doji venaient de faire sauter l'entrée du temple, deux cents mètres plus haut, déblayant l'accès.

-On aurait dû commencer par faire tout sauter nous aussi, ça aurait évité aux autres une expédition dans la montagne. Déclara ironiquement Madoka en levant un sourcil.

 **XxXxXxX**

Dans les galeries, au moment de l'explosion, les bladeurs sentirent la terre trembler sous leurs pieds. De la poussière tomba du plafond de la grotte. Ils eurent juste le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet au-dessus d'eux, avant que de gros blocs de pierre ne se décident à se détacher du plafond, et à tomber droit sur eux ! Ils réagirent au quart de tour, se précipitant sur le côté. Yuki, Aguma, King et Tithi se retrouvèrent coincés d'un côté. N'ayant plus la possibilité de continuer, ils décidèrent de rebrousser le chemin, avant que d'autres cailloux ne leur fracassent la tête.

Du côté de Kenta, Gingka, Kyoya, Dinamis, Ryuga et Hyoma, la galerie s'écroula sur une bonne trentaine de mètres, et ils durent courir comme des dératés avant d'atteindre une zone sécurisée. Ainsi séparés du reste du groupe et la sortie désormais bloquée, ils n'avaient plus d'autre choix que de continuer vers le temple de L-Drago. D'autant plus que la récente explosion sentait les problèmes à plein nez…

 **XxXxXxX**

De son côté, Chris s'était résolu à venir en aide à ses amis toujours coincés dans les galeries. Il était évident que Doji les attendait pour les faire tomber dans un piège. Avec l'aide de Madoka, il avait attiré un petit groupe de sous-fifres, séparant ces derniers du reste des hommes. Les affronter tous ensemble relevait du suicide. Une fois ceux-là mis à terre, il retourna vers le groupe principal et recommença le même manège.

Son but était d'amenuiser peu à peu les forces de Doji, et pour l'instant, la stratégie payait.

 **XxXxXxX**

Au bout d'un moment, Ryuga, Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya et Dinamis, guidés par Hyoma, tombèrent nez à nez avec une vingtaine d'hommes. À la lumière des lampes torches, ils reconnurent le "D" stylisé sur leurs uniformes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ?!

-Apparement, Doji a prit de l'avance sur nous ! Répondit Dinamis au bladeur du printemps.

Il se mit en position de lancer, et continua :

-Allez-y, la priorité est de récupérer L-Drago, pendant ce temps-là, je les retiens ici !

Ils laissèrent donc Dinamis s'occuper des hommes de Doji, et ils reprirent leur exploration en courant vers leur destination, en courant cette fois. Le petit groupe ne tarda pas à tomber sur d'autres de leurs ennemis, mais Hyoma les guida vers un autre passage, leur permettant de les éviter. La course continua encore pendant quelques minutes, puis un rai de lumière apparu au bout du tunnel.

Il accélèrent, le petit point lumineux grossit peu à peu, pour finalement leur permettre de sortir du conduit.

Gingka comprit tout de suite où ils avaient débouchés : dans le temple où était caché L-Drago. La caverne était pareille à ses souvenirs ; si on omettait les nombreux débris de roches que la dernière "visite" de la Nébuleuse Noire avait occasionnés. Si la lave avait été présente dans les lieux autrefois, accablante de chaleur et éclairant les lieux d'une clarté rougeoyante ; il n'en avait plus désormais, et la seule source de lumière provenait de l'entrée de la grotte, qui se situait quelques mètres plus haut. Dans la clarté de celle-ci, une silhouette noire de découpait, attendant ses invités. La lumière de l'extérieur se reflétait sur ses lunettes, masquant un regard que tous savait méprisant et empli de haine.

Une dizaine d'hommes de main semblait les attendre à la sortie, et sans autre forme de procès, engagèrent le combat, bien vite suivis de Kyoya, Ginga et Hyoma.

Le conduit avait débouché dans un profond trou où devait se trouver la lave autrefois, si bien que l'autel qui devait contenir la toupie interdite devait de trouver au-dessus d'eux.

Ryuga et Kenta se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête de concert, puis s'attetelèrent à l'escalade de la petite falaise qui les séparait de leur but. Les trois autres affrontaient les sbires en bas, faisant diversion.

Mais leur petite entreprise ne manqua pas l'œil perçant de Doji, qui se précipita lui aussi vers l'autel. Comprenant les intentions de Doji, le blanc pesta et accéléra son ascension, commençant déjà à imaginer tout un panel de méthodes pour tuer ce connard en le faisant souffrir le plus possible.

Kenta accéléra lui aussi. Après tout cet entraînement en compagnie du dragon par le passé, il était désormais rodé à ce genre d'exercice.

Mais l'adulte fut plus rapide (évidemment il avait juste un pont à traverser, alors que nos deux zigotos ont une falaise à grimper !) Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur ascension et se furent hissés au sommet de la falaise, ils se retrouvèrent enfin sur une surface plane et à quelques mètres d'eux, devant l'autel, se tenait Doji. Ce dernier se tenait là, les narguant, et dans sa main, un cristal, et à l'intérieur de l'objet : L-Drago !

Le regard de Ryuga se posa sur celle-ci, et il la comtempla quelques secondes, comme hypnotisé, puis avisant l'homme en face de lui :

-Lâches-ça ! Siffla le blanc entre ses dents.

-Il serai dommage que ton L-Drago tombe entre d'autres mains que les tiennes…

Doji essaya de briser le cristal contre la pierre de l'autel. Il essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Puis il finit par s'énerver, jetant la pierre au sol dans un geste rageur. Tandis qu'il essayait, Ryuga ne se gêna pas pour se moquer de son échec, raillant l'homme en costard violet (décidément, cette couleur lui sortait par les yeux). Cela eu pour effet de mettre encore plus Doji en rogne, si bien qu'il finit par sortir son lanceur, et projeta sa toupie sur les deux, qui durent se jeter à terre pour éviter de se faire décapiter.

Dark Wolf fit demi-tour, revenant vers Ryuga qui n'avait rien pour se défendre. La toupie lui fonça dessus, et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, un éclat jaune se précipita et percuta Wolf, qui alla rebondir quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je m'en occupe ! Vas-y ! Hurla Kenta.

Ryuga hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement le vert. Puis il se précipita vers le cristal. Mais c'était sans compter sur le leader de la Nébuleuse Noire, qui en quelques pas, rejoignit la pierre qui avait roulé à terre, et donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

Le blanc essaya de l'attraper au vol, sans succès ; et le cristal vola à travers la caverne, puis alla s'écraser en contrebas, à quelques mètres du combat qui opposait les trois autres aux hommes de Doji.

Ni une ni deux, Ryuga sauta dans le vide sans même réfléchir une seule seconde, et se réceptiona parfaitement cinq mètres plus bas. Ginga l'avait remarqué, et s'attela à détourner l'attention des sbires. Le blanc s'approcha de l'objet tant convoité, et sa main se referma sur ce dernier…

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Ryuga n'était plus dans le temple de Koma. Devant lui s'étendait un paysage éblouissant : il se tenait sur une grande étendue d'eau, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, dans laquelle se reflétait le ciel, emplit d'étoiles, s'étendant lui aussi jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Au-dessus de lui, la voie lactée brillait de mille feu, donnant au paysage un air mystique. Le blanc se tenait au milieu de ce tableau magnifique, au milieu de cette grande étendue liquide, comme s'il marchait sur l'eau._

 _Ryuga leva les yeux vers le ciel, la constellation du dragon étincelait plus fort que toutes les autres. Puis un rugissement puissant se fit entendre, et le firmament prit brusquement une couleur écarlate, devenant déluge de flammes. La chaleur devint soudainement accablante, mais pas pour lui. Il était comme un poisson dans l'eau, ou plutôt, comme un dragon dans les flammes. C'était son élément, il sentait son pouvoir couler dans ses veines._

 _Nouveau rugissement. Mais cette fois-ci, une longue silhouette écaillée se dessina dans les flammes. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blanc. L-Drago l'appelait, ce pouvoir était leur ; et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés._

 _La silhouette prit peu à peu forme, un long corps recouverts d'écailles, une crinière de flammes, majestueuse. Le dragon rouge sang aurait intimidé n'importe qui, mais pas le blanc. Ryuga tendit la main vers L-Drago, et une douce chaleur s'y diffusa. Le dragon et son partenaire fermèrent les yeux, comme pour mieux ressentir ce lien qui avait été brisé pendant longtemps, mais qui les reliait une fois de plus._

 _Le blanc fourragea sa main dans la crinière enflammé qui ne le brûla pas. S'il avait été un chat, le dragon aurait ronronné de plaisir._

 _Puis Ryuga rouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard ambré dans celui écarlate de son partenaire. Son sourire se transforma, devint carnassier, comme un animal prêt à dévorer sa proie._

 _-Et si on y allait ? On a un connard à réduire en cendres !_

 _Le Dragon hurla une nouvelle fois, et une lumière blanche se propagea, enveloppant le paysage d'une clarté aveuglante._

 **XxXxXxX**

À l'instant où Ryuga avait touché sur le cristal, ce dernier fut brisé en mille morceaux, et lorsque sa main se referma sur sa toupie, un immense brasier s'en échappa. Le spectre de L-Drago se matérialisa, et poussa un long rugissement qui vrilla les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes dans la grotte.

-Gingka. Files ton launcher. Déclara Ryuga.

Ce dernier lui lança sans discuter et une fois que le blanc l'eut récupéré, il enclencha sa toupie nouvellement retrouvée dessus, et la tira sans plus attendre. L-Drago s'élança à toute vitesse, de son éternelle rotation inversée. Ryuga soupira de contentement : même si sa mémoire était toujours absente, cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il allait pouvoir enfin se défouler, se venger de tous ces connards de la Nébuleuse Noire !

Il lança sa toupie à l'attaque, son éternel sourire de psychopathe et l'éclat meurtrier dans ses yeux n'échappa à personne. Les sbires de Doji n'eurent même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'un déluge incandescent s'abattit sur eux, les mettant tous K.O. en un coup. Les suivants qui se présentèrent subirent le même sort, et ainsi de suite. Le blanc n'avait peut-être pas eu d'entraînement depuis deux ans, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins redoutable. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'amuser un peu à faire souffrir ces imbéciles ; ils ne le méritaient pas ; néanmoins, le blanc ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, et donc brûlait ses réserves d'énergie à une vitesse considérable. Mais il s'en fichait, ils avaient tout de même bien mérité de se prendre des attaques à pleine puissance en pleine poire, alors il n'avait pas l'intention de faire attention à ses dépenses d'énergie.

Les trois autres avaient rappelé leurs toupies, laissant le champ libre au blanc. Ils n'avaient que très peu envie que leur bien le plus précieux soit détruit dans la folie vengeresse de Ryuga.

Kenta de son côté, avait le dessus contre Doji. Ce dernier n'était pas très puissant, en dépit qu'il soit le chef de l'organisation : à croire que les sous-fifres étaient meilleurs que le leader ! Le vert lança son coup spécial, qui envoya valdinguer Wolf et détruisit le sol sous eux. La falaise s'effondra sur elle-même, faisant heureusement aucun blessé. Le maître de Sagitario eu tout juste le temps de s'agripper à une excroissance rocheuses. Son adversaire en revanche, eu beaucoup moins de chance, allant se fracasser en bas.

Doji se releva péniblement en époussetant son costume violet hors de prix. Il n'avait pas été blessé dans sa chute, contrairement à ses lunettes qui étaient dans un état lamentable. L'homme avança de quelques pas, et quand la poussière des gravats se fut dissipée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs de très mauvaise humeur…

Ryuga se craqua les doigts ; alors là, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie ! Il allait le fracasser, le démonter, le tabasser, le démolir, l'atomiser, lui refaire le portrait… Tout les verbes du monde n'étaient pas suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'il allait lui faire subir ! Il s'approcha de Doji, son regard meurtrier lançant des éclairs, le Spectre de L-Drago menaçant derrière lui, il avait clairement des envies de meurtre !

Dès qu'il vit arriver le blanc, l'homme recula, hésitant. Il avait très bien remarqué l'aura de haine qui entourait l'autre.

-On… on peut-être s'arranger…. ?

-Nan mais laisses-moi rire ! T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait enfoiré ! Et tu oses faire des compromis !?

Sans plus de tergiversations, Ryuga lança son dragon à l'assaut de Wolf, qui tournait toujours, on ne sait par quel miracle. À pleine puissance, il réduisit en miettes la toupie de son ennemi d'un simple coup spécial. Dans une violente explosion, Dark Wolf se brisa, incapable de résister. La puissance du souffle envoya son propriétaire s'écraser sur le mur.

Doji, complètement sonné, vit le blanc s'approcher pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Le blanc n'allait pas s'arrêter à détruire la toupie : Doji devait payer, point barre ! Le bladeur de l'été rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. L-Drago s'entoura d'une aura rouge, et dans un hurlement rageur, Ryuga l'envoya à l'assaut. Tout se passa très vite, la toupie fonçant à toute vitesse vers Doji, puis une gigantesque explosion qui souleva gravats et poussière.

Mais quand celle-ci se dissipa, les personnes dans la grotte ne virent pas apparaître un Doji très amoché, mais une toupie violette que notre rouquin national commençait à bien connaître :

-Mais c'est Blume Auriga !

C'était en effet bel et bien la toupie de Mira, et cette dernière apparue à l'entrée de la grotte. Mais pas de chance pour elle, sa toupie avait encaissé de plein fouet la pleine puissance de L-Drago, et ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Elle vacillait, et sa propriétaire n'en menait pas large elle non plus. Néanmoins, elle avait réussi sa mission : protéger son patron.

Ce dernier se releva, moqueur, toisant un Ryuga tremblant de rage. Cette connasse allait payer elle aussi ! Avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie ; c'est à dire très peu ; le blanc se préparait à attaquer la jeune fille. Mais le rouquin se mit soudainement en travers de sa route, brandissant son launcher.

-Je m'occupe de celle-là Ryuga, Doji est à toi !

La nouvelle venue reprit sa toupie, pour la propulser une nouvelle fois, mais avec Gingka comme adversaire cette fois-ci. Le blanc quand à lui, se reconcentra sur Doji, mais ce dernier avait eu le temps d'avancer vers la sortie. Se précipitant à sa poursuite après avoir rappelé son dragon, le blanc suivit le leader de l'organisation à l'extérieur. Là, il repropulsa L-Drago, sur l'homme qui s'enfuyait toujours. Mais ce fut sans compter sur tout les sbires qu'il avait ramené avec lui, qui bloquèrent la route du bladeur. Ce dernier se débarrassa rapidement des sous-fifres, mais cette diversion donna à Doji le temps de rallier son hélicoptère. Il monta dedans, et avant que le blanc n'ai pu le rattraper, le véhicule décolla, désormais hors de portée.

Ryuga poussa un cri rageur, rameutant le reste des hommes de la Nébuleuse Noire encore sur place. Pour se défouler, il en écrasa une bonne dizaine. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Kyoya, Hyoma et Kenta, qui se mirent eux aussi à nettoyer le terrain de toute cette vermine.

XxXxXxX

Du côté de Gingka, le combat tournait en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas fait la même erreur que la dernière fois en la jouant prudence ; il avait commencé le combat direct avec un coup spécial, ce qui avait déjà considérablement affaibli Auriga. Face à cette toupie, il fallait la massacrer dès le début, sinon on n'avait plus aucune chance, le bladeur de l'automne l'avait bien comprit la dernière fois, vu qu'il avait failli perdre.

Les toupies s'entrechoquaient avec violence, refusant s'abandonner. Mira semblait en difficulté, elle ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à ce que le rouquin soit si féroce dès le début du combat ; elle avait été prise de court.

Le rouquin lança un deuxième coup spécial quand il vit vaciller légèrement Auriga. L'attaque fit mouche, mais ne brisa pas pour autant les dernières défenses de l'adversaire. Gingka jonglait entre les différents modes de Cosmic Pegasus, tantôt barrage, tantôt destruction. Il gardait bien évidemment sa botte secrète pour la fin…

Et le moment se présenta enfin ; Mira baissa sa garde quelques secondes après qu'elle eût lancé un coup spécial qui rata sa cible.

-Pegasus ! Mode Dynamique Final !

Le spectre de la toupie apparu au-dessus du bladeur, pégase déployant ses ailes majestueuses. Puis le rouquin lança son coup spécial : la tornade cosmique. L'attaque frappa de plein fouet Auriga, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur de la grotte, derrière la jeune fille.

Le bladeur de l'automne rattrapa sa toupie avec un sourire satisfait ; enfin son honneur était vengé !

Laissant Mira se noyer dans son désespoir, il gagna la sortie et rejoignit les autres dehors. Chris s'était joint aux autres, et ils finissaient d'abattre les derniers ennemis.

-Où est Doji ?! Demanda le rouquin.

-Enfuit ! Répondit le blanc en grinçant des dents.

-Ça fait rien, on va le retrouver et l'obliger à te rendre la mémoire. Ajouta Kenta, pour éviter un éventuel pétage de câble de la part de Ryuga.

Pour toute réponse le bladeur de l'été grogna dans sa barbe. Typique de Ryuga ce genre de réaction ! Mais néanmoins ils avaient retrouvé L-Drago et ça, c'était bien ! En plus, il n'y avait même pas eu de dommages collatéraux, c'était plutôt pas mal ! Et tout le personnel de l'organisation maléfique était évanoui par terre, la police allait avoir du travail !

Ryuga s'éloigna du groupe , les laissant profiter de cette victoire. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin, son regard se brouilla, et il perdit l'équilibre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, un genou à terre. Cela n'échappa au reste du groupe, qui de précipita vers lui ; excepté Chris ; craignant une nouvelle catastrophe.

-J'ai un peu trop forcé on dirait…

Effectivement, le blanc avait tout utilisé de son pouvoir nouvellement retrouvé, ce qui n'était pas très prudent. Ses batteries étaient maintenant à plat !

XxXxXxX

-Alors tu t'en vas ?

-ON s'en va !

Kenta déboula hors de la maison où la petite équipe logeait à Koma, et alla se planter à côté de Ryuga. Ce dernier prêt à partir, un sac sur les épaules, un lanceur tout neuf et L-Drago dans la poche.

-Toi aussi Kenta ?! S'offusqua le rouquin.

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre pour courir après Doji tu sais. Déclara le blanc.

Le bladeur de l'été, après avoir enfin récupéré sa toupie, avait littéralement dormi pendant trois jours, puisqu'il avait épuisé ses forces.

-Avoir de l'aide c'est bien aussi ! Lui répliqua le vert avec une moue boudeuse.

-Hé bien nous n'allons pas vous retenir, puisque vous avez l'air si déterminés à nous laisser tomber. Déclara la mécanicienne.

-J'vous laisse tomber aussi ! S'exclama soudain Kyoya, qui sortait de la maison, lui aussi avec un sac sur le dos.

Ils regardèrent le bladeur du printemps s'éloigner, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Décidément, lui aussi était intenable. Gingka reporta son attention sur Ryuga :

-Tu me dois toujours un combat.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça Hagane ! Tu l'auras mais en temps voulu, je te le promets !

-Promis ? Demanda le rouquin, plein d'espoir en tendant la main vers le blanc.

Ce dernier grimaça, mais serra finalement la main tendue de Gingka avec réticence :

-Ouais, promis ! Lâcha-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Ryuga et Kenta s'éloignèrent eux aussi, il marchèrent pendant une vingtaine de mètres, avant que Gingka les rappelle :

-Kenta !

Ce dernier se retourna vers le rouquin.

-Surveilles-le bien ! Continua le rouquin en pointant Ryuga du doigt.

Kenta rigola, puis répondit à l'affirmative, tandis que Ryuga tournait le dos au bladeur de l'automne, lui adressant un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui disait clairement : "Je fais ce que je veux, et t'y peux rien !".

Sur ce, le duo partit à la poursuite de leur ennemi juré, sans se retourner.

 **ENFIN ! Ce chapitre aura mit extrêmement beaucoup de temps, mais il est enfin là ! Je m'excuse pour le désagrément et l'attente (haïssez moi, allez-y, je vous y autorise). Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fanfiction que j'écris depuis plus d'un an (ma première fanfiction ! Mon bébé ouiiiin !). J'y aurai mis du sang, des larmes et des tripes, mais je l'ai enfin fini !**

 **Je publie l'épilogue en même temps, ça m'évitera de vous faire attendre encore plus, pauvres de vous.**

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre vraiment en mode speed, j'étais pas très inspirée mais j'ai réussi à bricoler un truc cohérent. J'ai vraiment expédié le combat avec Mira, je m'en excuse pour ceux qui voulaient un truc épique, mais ce combat était même pas censé se trouver là, Mira était pas censée réapparaître, j'ai vraiment eu cette idée au dernier moment ! J'ai vraiment kiffé écrire le moment où Ryuga retrouve L-Drago par contre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse, oubliez pas de lire l'épilogue, laissez une petite review svp, pour me dire si ça vous a plu ! À plus tard mes choupinous !**


	24. ÉPILOGUE

**Épilogue**

Sept ans après Némésis, le monde avait ressuscité de ces cendres, enfin. Le monde du Beyblade était plus enflammé que jamais, et la passion était de retour dans tous les cœurs. De nouveaux bladeurs très prometteurs faisaient leur apparition, la nouvelle génération prenait peu à peu le relai sur l'ancienne.

Cette ancienne génération avait grandit, devenant peu à peu des adultes accomplis et aussi des légendes ainsi que des modèles à suivre pour les nouveaux et nouvelles bladeurs et bladeuses.

Tsubasa, désormais leader de l'AMBB, avait enfin réussi à organiser le deuxième championnat du monde de Beyblade. Les qualifications allaient à bon train dans tous les pays du globe, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir démontrer leurs compétences et les pouvoirs des bladeurs de leur pays. Au Japon aussi, les qualifications avaient été le théâtre de rudes batailles, de victoires remplies d'espoir et de défaites cuisantes. Mais au final, peu importe les déceptions de chacuns, ils allaient tous soutenir la même équipe, et la propulser au sommet du monde.

Le challenge était important, la nouvelle équipe japonaise se composait sans surprise de la petite équipe de bladeurs qui avait dernièrement défait Doji (parce que oui, il avait refait des siennes, son âme sauvegardé dans un ordinateur, et motivé par la vengeance). Cette équipe ; composée d'anciens bladeurs de la DNA et d'autres que l'ancienne génération avait prit sous son aile ; promettait des combats épiques autour du monde que tous avaient hâte de suivre.

Cette équipe portait un nom ambitieux : PVF, autrement dit : pont vers le futur. Et c'était ce qu'elle allait être, guidant tout les bladeurs dans son sillage lumineux.

Dans les tribunes d'honneur réservées au VIP et au personnel, derrière une baie vitrée, Tsubasa, Madoka, Benkei, et Gingka, légende vivante du Beyblade, couvaient des yeux cette nouvelle équipe, qui faisait remonter à la surface les souvenirs de leurs combats autour du monde, que de nostalgie !

La cérémonie de nomination des membres après les qualifications touchait à sa fin, le nouveau bladeur DJ souhaitait bonne chance aux membres de PVF, qui s'apprêtaient à quitter le stadium.

Soudain, un éclair pourpre fendit le ciel pourtant sans nuages. Tout le public hurla de suprise, et crurent faire une hallucination collective lorsque l'empereur dragon, car c'était bel et bien lui, fit son apparition au milieu de cette décharge d'énergie pure.

-Décidément ! Il peut pas faire comme tout le monde et entrer par la porte !? S'exclama la mécanicienne.

-Il aime bien les entrées en scène magistrales. Répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, pour tomber nez à nez avec Kenta, qui devait bien avoir encore prit une vingtaine de centimètres. Le vert eu droit à quelques embrassades et faillit finir étouffé par Benkei. Mais leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par la voix du Bladeur DJ qui résonna dans le stadium.

-C'est incroyable mes amis ! Ryuga l'empereur Dragon, qui avait été porté disparu, vient d'apparaître dans le stadium !

Dans la loge privée, les bladeurs demandaient des précisions à Kenta. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'il avaient poursuivit Doji pendant un long moment, et l'avaient éliminé après qu'il ait rendu ses souvenirs à Ryuga ; chose que l'homme avait fait bien sûr à contrecœur. Puis ils s'étaient entraînés, voyageant autour du monde.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas pu intervenir dans l'affaire de la DNA, parce qu'ils étaient à l'autre bout du globe à ce moment là et croyant Dojo bel et bien mort.

Le bladeur DJ reprit la parole, sa voix amplifiée par le son micro résonna dans l'arène :

-Mais que viens faire ce bladeur de renommée mondiale dans cette cérémonie de qualification !? A-t-il l'intention de semer la zizanie !?

-Je viens pour affronter la légende vivante du Beyblade ! Déclama le blanc en sortant sa toupie, et en la pointant vers la loge où se trouvait son rival de toujours.

Le public demeura silencieux ; Gingka, légende vivante du Beyblade, bladeur légendaire de l'été et vainqueur du premier championnat du monde et de l'ultime bataille allait-il relever le défi !?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : le rouquin apparu enfin, descendant les escaliers qui menaient au stadium.

-Il semblerait que Gingka Hagane ait accepté le défi ! Ce qu'on pourrait appeler le combat du siècle va se dérouler sous vos yeux ébahis ! S'écria le bladeur DJ, qui ne devait pas trop tenir à ses cordes vocales pour crier aussi fort.

Le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors se transforma en une clameur fiévreuse, qui résonna dans l'arène. L'excitation avait gagné le public, ils allaient assister à un combat opposants deux bladeurs mythiques, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait ça !

-T'as pris ton temps, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié ta promesse !

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses Gingka. Répliqua le blanc, et maintenant, si tu pouvais faire autre chose que parler…

Ryuga dégaina son launcher et enclencha sa toupie dessus, prêt à combattre. " _Un nouveau L-Drago ?"_ S'étonna le bladeur de l'automne en examinant cette dernière. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il avait hâte d'affronter Ryuga avec son Samurai Pegasus ! Alors sans plus de tergiversations, le public retenant son souffle, les deux adversaires lancèrent le compte à rebours :

3

2

1

-HYPER VITESSE !

 **Voilà, cette fanfiction est enfin terminée ! ENFIN ! J'EN SUIS ENFIN DÉBARRASSÉE MWAHAHAHAHA ! Nan je plaisante, j'ai adoré l'écrire, je voulais faire un truc dans la plus pure tradition Beyblade, et je crois que c'est réussi. J'espère que ça vous aura plus du début à la fin, et surtout si vous avez eu le courage de la lire jusqu'à la fin, même si les chapitres sortaient au compte goutte.**

 **J'ai préféré écrire le chapitre 23 et l'épilogue en même temps, comme ça, ça vous évite d'attendre.**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu et à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ?.**


End file.
